Escape
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Rachel desaparece por un tiempo de Glee. Puck también. Santana ¿se preocupa?. ANTES yo era writergleek
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Glee no me pertenece y ojala si me perteneciera. Pero como no me pertenece, tengo que anunciarlo._

_Este es mi primer fic, es probable que dentro de un tiempo haya una continuación. Todas las críticas son bienvenidas._

_Saludos a todos, espero que les guste. _

_wb_

* * *

><p>Escape<p>

Para ser verdad, nunca había odiado a Rachel Barbra Berry. Solo se había dejado llevar por lo que Quinn siempre había dicho de la diva y para mantener su puesto en la pirámide de popularidad, decidió seguir con la corriente. Si, Berry podía hablar sin parar, dar órdenes constantemente en Glee haciéndoles a todos los demás recordar su espectacular talento, vestirse como una niña o una abuela (eso todavía no estaba demasiado claro). Pero Berry, era al final una de las pocas personas que Santana conocía con una meta, clara, y era capaz de hacer todo lo posible para conseguirla. Para ser verdad, Santana López nunca había odiado a Rachel Barbra Berry.

Entonces, mientras Santana escuchaba a los demás gleek planear una venganza en contra de la diva porque ésta había faltado al club (y eran tan ignorantes y egocéntricos, que no se dieron cuenta que también había estado ausente de la escuela), la latina pensaba en que podía haberle pasado a Berry para haberse ausentado por ya casi dos semanas. Cerca de las seccionales.  
>Los gleeks habían fallado en darse cuenta de que había otro miembro que había estado faltando a clases durante la mitad de días que la diva. Y era nada más y nada menos que Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Y, como Santana veía un fin de semana bastante aburrido por delante y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, se preocupaba por Berry (y más de lo que todos imaginaban) y sabía que había sucedido algo grave para que Puckerman esté con ella. Porque de eso estaba segura.<br>Los gleeks seguían hablando, ahora con la adición de un Sr. Schuester que escuchaba atentamente los planes de ataques de estos desadaptados y no hacía nada para intentar detener cualquier acto de violencia. Y Santana podía ver en el rostro casi inocente del profesor de Español, que él sabía que pasaba con su mejor cantante.  
>Sin decir nada, Santana salió del salón del coro y se dirigió hacia la oficina de quien seguramente sabia que estaba pasando.<p>

Sue Sylvester era omnipotente en McKinley y cuando vio entrar a su ex capitana de los porristas, supo muy bien que podía conseguir algo a cambio. Para Sylvester, ese día constituyó un antes y un después. Decidió contarle a la latina lo que sabía de Streisand a cambio de algún dato en contra de Schuester y lo que consiguió, aunque no fue mucho, tenía la potencialidad de ser un escándalo de proporciones inimaginables.

Media hora después, Santana miraba hacia el piso y hacia la puerta de la casa de los Berry. Cuando Sue le dijo lo que había pasado, no se había imaginado que hubiera sido tan grave. Miro otra vez hacia la calle y sabía que por lo menos Puckerman estaba en la casa. Así que, juntando un poco de coraje que no sabía de donde había salido, toco el timbre y esperó en la puerta. Se puso a pensar en que decir y falló en escuchar la puerta al abrirse.  
>"¿Santana?" dijo una Rachel Berry completamente distinta a la que asistía a McKinley. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, sus ojos rojos y tenía ojeras indicando que hacía varios días que no descansaba. Estaba vestida con un jean y una remera negra, y unas converse del mismo color.<br>"Berry" respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.  
>"¿Qué estás haciendo acá Santana? ¿Viniste personalmente a insultarme por faltar a Glee a una semana de las seccionales ya que no respondo los mensajes de los demás?"<br>"No Berry. Vine porque me enteré lo que paso. " Y además estaba preocupada por vos, pensó la latina.  
>Después de unos segundos, Rachel se hizo a un costado e invito a pasar a la latina. Sin decir palabra alguna, la guío hasta la sala de estar. Santana no falló en observar que, salvo el sofá y los pequeños sillones que hacían juego con el mismo, todo estaba en cajas apiladas en una esquina de la habitación.<br>"¿Por qué me dejaste entrar, Berry?" sorprendida del cambio de reacción de la pequeña diva, Santana tuvo que decir lo que le vino a la cabeza.  
>"Santana, además de Noah, fuiste la única persona del club que no envió mensajes insultandome: Los he leído a todos.. La verdad, me he dado cuenta que no soy la única egoísta dentro de ese club".<br>Santana simplemente asintió y procedió a sentarse. Miraba a su alrededor como si se estuviera perdiendo algo importante, pero más allá de eso, sabía que lo que había pasado con Rachel era bastante importante.  
>"¿Estás bien, Berry?"<br>"Si, Santana". respondió Rachel suspirando demostrando un poco de fastidio en la pregunta  
>"En serio, Berry. Lo estoy preguntando porque, aunque nunca pasé lo que acabas de pasar, me gustaría ayudarte"<br>"¿Por qué Santana?"  
>"Porque lo que te paso es muy doloroso..."<br>"No, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, Santana?" interrumpió la diva mirándo directamente a los ojos de su acompañante.  
>"En realidad, Berry, no tengo ni idea."<p>

Las dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, una observando a su visitante y la otra mirando a su alrededor.  
>"Te vas a ir, ¿Verdad?" se arriesgó a preguntar Santana.<br>Rachel no le contestó, se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de la latina. La pequeña diva solo agarró su mano y mirando hacia alguna pared.

"Shelby está en Los Ángeles" dijo Rachel después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Santana. "Me pidió que vaya a vivir con ella. Hace más de una semana. Pero pensé que acá tenía algo más o alguien más que Noah. Pero en el fin de semana, los mensajes comenzaron a ser más agresivos. Incluso por Facebook. Cuando Noah apareció el domingo, me quedé pensando. ¿Le debo algo a quienes se hacen llamar mis amigos? Y me di cuenta que no. Pero no podía decidirme. Así que hablé con Noah cuando se despertó. Se estuvo quedando conmigo todos estos días. Y después de que tuvo un ataque de furia y se bebió todo el vodka del gabinete de licores de mis padres y me insultó con todas las palabras que sabía, se durmió. Pero eso ayudo a que yo tomara una decisión. Mientras él dormía, hablé con Shelby. No puedo vivir con ella pero por lo menos puedo vivir cerca. Así que ella llamó ayer y me dijo que había alquilado una casa que está a una cuadra de la suya. Nos vamos mañana a la tarde. Voy a pasar por Glee a despedirme, aunque muchos no me quieran ahí."

"¿Vamos?"

"Si, mi decisión implica que Noah se vaya conmigo. Y pensamos en formar algún tipo de banda o algo así, sabemos que tenemos posibilidades"

"¿Brodway?"

"Ese era un sueño que quería llevar adelante junto a mis padres. Lamentablemente ellos no están más. Y adoro cantar. Es probable que surjan más posibilidades en Los Ángeles."

Santana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Rachel Berry se iba a ir de Lima, junto a Puckerman, a buscar un futuro en una ciudad llena de estrellas. Donde podía llegar a ser alguien antes de terminar la secundaria. Porque Santana, no tenía ninguna duda de que el talento de Berry la iba a colocar junto a los más grandes de la música.

Pero Santana, no quería alejarse de Rachel. No sabía porque, no sabía como, no sabía que podía pasar. Pero la vida sin la diva iba a ser muy aburrida. Incluso, cuando pensaba en su propia vida después de McKinley, sabía que iba a ser en Nueva York, en donde sabía que podía estar cerca de Berry. Y nunca se detuvo a saber el porqué sus pensamientos futuros siempre la llevaban a donde ella se encontrara.

"Santana…¡Santana!" cuando la Latina volvió a la realidad se encontró con dos orbes chocolates mirándola con preocupación. La porrista se frotó los ojos, sentándose. Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en la casa de la diva.

"Después de que hablamos, te largaste a llorar. No, no me preguntes que paso porque hablaste en español y todavía estoy con el diccionario en la tercer palabra. Después de llorar te quedaste dormida. Eso fue hace dos horas. Te desperté porque tu estómago está haciendo una revolución y no quiero que la gente crea que soy una mala anfitriona."

"Veo que no perdiste la capacidad de hablar en párrafos".

"Jamás, vamos, Noah te hizo algo de comer"

Mientras comían, Santana observó la dinámica de la diva y quien antes había sido su amigo. Hablaron por lo bajo todo el tiempo, haciendo que Santana se sintiera incómoda. Berry se disculpó a la mitad de la comida para responder el teléfono.

"Satán"

"Puckerman"

"Esto es lo que te voy a proponer. Mañana, Rachel va a aparecer por la escuela, va a solicitar una reunión de emergencia a la hora del almuerzo con Glee. Sé que no va a ser nada lindo. Va a dejar que le hagan lo que quieran hacerle y va a lanzar la bomba de que nos vamos. La mayor parte de las cosas van a estar en mi camioneta. Lo otro en el auto de Rachel. Si quieres venir con nosotros, solo deja tus cosas en mi camioneta o en el porche y apenas salgamos de Glee, nos vamos. Eso si, te va a tocar viajar con Rachel, yo llevo a mi hermanita"

Santana no supo que responder, así que la conversación terminó ahí. Después de hablar un rato, la latina decidió marcharse, pensando en la proposición de Puckerman.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los miembros de Glee recibieron un mensaje de texto, solicitando su presencia en el salón del coro a la hora del almuerzo, ya que Rachel Berry tenía algo que decirles.

Por lo tanto, los miembros del coro que no sabían lo que había pasado con la diva y asumiendo siempre lo peor de ella, decidieron enfrentarla en la reunión, antes de que saliera con cualquier excusa.

Fue así, que en la hora del almuerzo todos estaban sentados esperando a su co – capitana. Santana fue una de las últimas en llegar, junto con Puckerman y por detrás Rachel caminaba mirando hacia el piso y el Sr. Schuester la seguía con las cejas fruncidas en forma de enojo.

Rachel se quedó parada en el medio del salón, esperando que todos se callaran para poder decirles lo que tenía que decir, pero los demás, comenzaron a atacar.

"¿Quién te crees que eres, Man-hands? Faltar dos semanas seguidas y volver justo una semana antes de las seccionales. Me parece que no te mereces el puesto de capitana. Tendrías que hacerte a un lado y solo ser parte del coro. Ni siquiera mereces un solo, pero como eres lo mejor que tenemos, seguramente Schuester va a dejar pasar este desliz" comenzó Quinn enviando cada palabra con todo el veneno que tenía dentro, intentando hacer que la diva levantara los ojos del piso, cosa que no había hecho en ningún momento desde que entró en el salón.

"Rachel, deberías sentirte avergonzada. Fallarnos así, a tan poco tiempo de la competencia" añadió Schuester.

Las palabras fueron y vinieron, siempre en contra de la diva, remarcando su egoísmo, su falta de trabajo en equipo, su necesidad de dar órdenes, etc.

"Y Rachel, si es porque nuestra relación terminó, quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a volver contigo. Por el bien del club." Esto último, lo dijo Finn, completamente convencido que Rachel seguía enamorada de él. Todos se quedaron esperando una respuesta de la diva, mientras otros pensaban en lo poco inteligente que el mariscal de campo podía llegar a ser.

Pero la respuesta de Rachel no fue lo que ellos esperaban. Esperaban lágrimas, irritación y una salida del salón del coro digna de Broadway. Nunca se imaginaron, que con las palabras de Finn, la diva iba a estallar en carcajadas. Se agarraba de la cintura con sus dos brazos, como impidiendo que algo saliera de su estómago. Levantó su rostro y miraba a Noah entre lágrimas. Cuando su risa se apagó, decidió a hablar.

"Hacía tiempo que no me hacían reír así." Suspiró tratando de volver a ganar compostura. "En realidad, venía a decirles que estoy dejando Glee, ya que dejo la escuela." Dijo tranquilamente, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros y a su profesor, que tenían caras de shock, completamente. "Ya que la mayoría de uds. en estas dos semanas decidió insultarme vía mensaje de texto, no pudieron saber que mis padres fallecieron. El sr. Schuester pudo saberlo si en vez de ir a hablar con Figgins de lo mal compañera que soy, hubiera escuchado al director cuando intentó explicarle el porqué de mi ausencia prolongada." Todos, salvo Noah y Santana, seguían mirando como si a la diva le hubieran salido dos cabezas. "Ya que mis padres no están más conmigo, no hay nada que me ate a Lima, así que espero que consigan la gente necesaria para competir en las seccionales, espero que cumplan sus sueños y espero que logren salir de Lima. Buena suerte." Diciendo esto, la diva dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguida de Puckerman y Santana que tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa de orgullo. La diva no había fallado en dar su mensaje y los dos ahora podían salir de Lima y no ser perdedores en ese pueblo. Rachel, mientras tanto, estaba luchando por no llorar.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta en silencio, dos personas gritaron al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo la marcha de los tres ex miembros de Mckinley.

"Rachel, no te vayas, te amo" habían sido las palabras. Palabras de un Finn que no entendía nada y de Quinn que no quería perder a la diva, aunque nunca la hubiera tenido. El dolor estaba reflejado en los ojos almendras de Quinn, nunca pensó que esto podía llegar a pasarle. Esperaba, que después de su declaración desesperada o de la declaración desesperada de Finn, la diva reconsiderara quedarse.

Rachel solo los miró profundamente. Como pensando que debía decir. Como pensando si debía decir algo. Y solo pudo sonreír y decir "Adiós" para que todos pudieran escucharla. Y agregar: no me busquen, porque no tengo intención de volver con uds. Atravesando las puertas de McKinley por última vez.

Mientras tanto, Santana y Noah sonreían por las declaraciones de quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos. Sabían que ninguno de los dos lo decía en serio y realmente, pensaban que no podían caer más bajo.

"Adiós perdedores" gritaron al únisono, antes de unirse a la diva, para dejar de una vez y por todas, Lima.


	2. Chapter 2: Travesía

_Hola! Muchas gracias por las reviews! Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la primer parte. _

_Creo que va a dar para varios y varios capítulos más la historia. Acá resuelvo un poco el porqué Quinn le gritó a Rachel "Te Amo" en el capítulo anterior. _

_La muerte de los padres de Rachel seguramente la van a leer de las palabras de ella, pero no en este capítulo. _

_Bueno, no soy dueña de Glee, lamentablemente._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo. Besos!_

Travesía

"¿Te amo? ¿En serio Quinn?" preguntó un Kurt completamente soprendido, después de media hora completa de silencio por todos y cada uno de los miembros de Glee que vieron como sus sueños futuros comenzaron a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que la silueta de la mejor cantante del coro.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera, Hummel? Estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de que Berry se quedara con nosotros. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que ahora tenemos de cero a ninguna chance de ganar las seccionales? Seamos sinceros. Somos buenos, pero acaban de marcharse las dos mejores cantantes de este grupo de perdedores. "

"Quinn, eso no es cierto. Tenemos a Mercedes…" comenzó a decir el sr. Schuester.

"¿Mercedes? Mercedes ahora no tiene nada porque pelear. Estas dos semanas sin Berry ella pudo haber ganado su lugar como solista principal en las seccionales pero ni siquiera hizo el intento. Era más fácil quejarse sobre la desaparición de RuPaul que trabajar para lograr el lugar que ella se cree que merece."

A esta altura, todos miraban a Quinn como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. O estuviera levitando de la nada.

"Si Rachel hubiera querido quedarse hubiera reaccionado a tu declaración de amor o a la de Finn, Quinn. Pero no fue así. No solo a Rachel dejamos de importarle, si no que ya sabe leer en tus mentiras. Además, creo que ya debe sospechar que uds. dos están juntos de nuevo. " Ahora, todos miraban a Brittany que comenzó a hablar, mirando hacia adelante como si estuviera concentrada en algo muy importante. "Supongo, que nadie puede culpar a Rachel por su falta de consideración hacia nosotros esta vez. Fuimos demasiado lejos. Como siempre, la maltratamos pero como la necesitábamos la toleramos." Terminado de decir esto, Brittany se dirigió hacia las puertas de McKinley. "Realmente, esta vez no la culpo. Si la gente nos dice perdedores por pertenecer al Glee Club, creo que nos están tratando demasiado bien. Caímos muy bajo como seres humanos." Dijo sin mirar hacia atrás. Antes de cruzar la puerta, giró y con una leve sonrisa dijo: "Ah, y felicidades Quinn. Espero que esta vez puedas quedarte con tu bebé."

Schuester, que no podía todavía entender lo que había pasado y que se había perdido en su imaginación al ver pasar a Sue Sylvester, decidió que por ahora todos se marcharan a sus hogares y que a la mañana siguiente se reunieran para ver que iban a hacer. Mientras tanto, el resto de los miembros de Glee todavía no podían digerir todas las noticias que habían recibido en poco más de una hora.

Rachel Berry se iba de Lima, dejando un Glee Club completamente desorientado. Junto con ella se iban Noah Puckerman y Santana López. Y de ésta última nadie entendía el porqué. Quinn Fabray estaba de nuevo embarazada. Y ni siquiera sabían quién podía ser era el padre esta vez.

De lo que si todos estaban seguros, es de que esta vez y para siempre, el Glee Club iba a cerrar sus puertas.

Mientras tanto, camino a Los Ángeles, en un Jeep Grand Cherokee iban dos jóvenes mujeres mirándose sospechosamente de reojo. Hasta el momento en que las dos subieron al automóvil y comenzaron su viaje una de ellas estaba completamente ignorante de que la otra se había unido a su exilio. Después de eso, el viaje, que ya llevaba más de unos cuarenta minutos, solamente era acompañado por el sonido de la radio.

"¿Por qué estás viajando con nosotros, Santana?" preguntó la diva después de repasar todas las formas en que podía decir esa frase sin sonar ofendida o desagradecida o de cualquier forma en que la Latina pudiera tomarla como ofensiva.

Esta vez, Santana giró todo su cuerpo para poder mirar a la diva (todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad le permitía, por supuesto) y después de unos segundos comenzó a responder.

"La verdad no tengo ni idea, Berry. Ayer, cuando Noah me ofreció la oportunidad de unirme a uds. no lo tomé en cuenta. Cuando volví a mi casa, me quedé pensando y me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que la vida en Lima iba a ser muy aburrida sin tu presencia. " dejando que las palabras penetraran en la mente de la diva, que iba manejando, Santana volvió su vista al frente para continuar. "Pero la verdad, ayer cuando me di cuenta que te marchabas, fue como si todo se viniera abajo. Sé que ni siquiera nos llevamos civilmente bien, y eso es mi culpa realmente, pero eso no quiere decir que no me agrades. Somos adolescentes y estamos en la secundaria y la verdad solo nos llevamos con otros por las posiciones en la escala social." El auto zigzagueó un momento y cuando Santana miró a la diva ésta estaba con la boca completamente abierta e intentando mantener la concentración en el camino. La Latina, sonrió levemente admitiendo que podía llegar a sorprender a la gran Rachel Berry. "Además, tengo que admitirlo, soy gay. Y seguir comportándome como alguien que no soy durante el tiempo que me quede en Lima, no es un futuro que me agrade. Y tampoco, el hecho que voy a admitir, que aunque no lo quiera tengo que hacerlo, pero más te vale, Berry, que esto no salga de estas cuatro paredes." Miró a la diva esperando algún tipo de afirmación y Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza. "Estaba dispuesta incluso a seguirte a Nueva York. Siempre creí que podíamos llegar a ser buenas amigas." Terminado esto, cerró sus ojos y se recostó contra el asiento, con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia arriba, esperando una de esas respuestas típicas de Berry: eternamente largas y complicadas en palabras.

"¿Estás cansada, Santana?" fue lo único que escuchó. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y preguntó: "¿Qué? ¿No merezco una respuesta digna del prólogo de un libro de 500 páginas por lo que acabo de decir?" dijo sonriendo.

"Oh, Santana. Generalmente hablo en párrafos cuando estoy muy nerviosa. Y tu presencia, ayer por ejemplo, me suele poner muy nerviosa. Pero, estoy de acuerdo en que podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas y por lo tanto, es necesario que cada una de nosotras ponga un granito de arena. Y mi granito de arena, en este momento, es mostrarte como soy y preguntarte si estás cansada porque eso parece. Tienes ojeras y los ojos rojos como si hubieras llorado. Pero, como sé que la gran Santana López no llora, supongo que es porque pasaste la noche en vela".

"¿Te pongo nerviosa, Berry?" preguntó Santana estirándose hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura del oído de la diva.

Cuando vio que Rachel no podía ni pestañar del tamaño en que sus ojos se habían abierto de sorpresa comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Cuando éstas subsistieron, el silencio que ésta vez había en el auto no era incómodo.

"En realidad sí, no dormí en toda la noche preparando las maletas y llevándolas hasta tu casa para dejarlas en la camioneta de Puckerman. Después, me senté con mis padres en el desayuno más vergonzoso de mi vida, para decirles que soy gay. Y después de llorar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y escuchar feas palabras de las personas que me dieron la vida, tuve que escuchar que me echaban de casa. Y que no tenían una hija."

"Oh, lo siento mucho, Santana. A uno de mis padres le pasó lo mismo. ¿Por qué no recuestas el asiento y duermes? Después, podemos cambiar de lugar y cada una va descansando cuando puede así llegamos más rápido."

"¿Qué hay de Puckerman? Él no tiene con quien cambiar lugar, su hermanita tiene 12 años."

"No me sorprende que Noah le enseñe a Hannah a manejar mientras estamos en el viaje, pero igual el no nos va a seguir hasta Los Ángeles. Va a llegar después. Le prometió a su madre llevar a Hannah al Cañón del Colorado, así que se va a desviar".

Santana asintió, consciente de que Puckerman haría lo que fuera por su madre y su hermana. Pero había algo que todavía le estaba molestando y pensó que era mejor hacer la pregunta, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Berry…¿por qué Quinn gritó que te amaba?". La pregunta, generó una carcajada que hizo que Santana sonriera, deseando hacer reír a Berry más seguido. Era la segunda vez que la veía reír en ese día y notaba que su risa era más que contagiosa. Era adictiva.

"Quinn apareció por mi casa unos días antes de la muerte de mis padres. Y después de que mi relación con Finn, por suerte, hubiera llegado a su final. Me visitaba para vanagloriarse, decirme que estaba feliz de volver a estar con Finn, de que esta vez no intentara quitárselo. Cuando solo le dije que se merecían uno al otro. Que los dos iban a vivir engañándose y que nunca iban a salir de Lima y otras cosas más de las que no estoy orgullosa, Quinn se largó a llorar. Resulta que está embarazada, otra vez. Aunque esta vez si es de Finn, él le pidió un examen de ADN y no está muy seguro de querer hacerse cargo aunque sea de él. Eso es lo que me contó ella, en realidad. Yo no hablo con Finn desde que rompimos. Bueno, Quinn me pidió que sea su amiga y que la apoye en todo. Pero realmente, ese juego de amistad odio que existe entre Fabray y yo no es algo que me apetece o me apetecía seguir teniendo. Así que le dije que podía contar conmigo pero de la misma forma en que contaba con los demás miembros de Glee."

"Guau, esa si fue una respuesta larga. Aunque sigo sin entender porque gritó que te ama."

"Supongo que en su mundo popular, necesita pisar a alguien constantemente. Supongo, que gritando eso pensó que yo iba a quedarme. Puedo suponer muchas cosas pero, Santana, vos fuiste su amiga y creo que te diste cuenta de que no lo decía en serio."

"Si, eso es verdad".

"Quinn perdió todo, Santana. Perdió sus amigos. Perdió su familia. Todo por querer ser popular. Así que, haciendo una última suposición, creo que gritó eso para que yo me quedara ya que sin mis padres, no hay mucho que detenga mi ascenso a la popularidad. O eso debe haber pensado ella."

"Si, yo fui amiga de Quinn, pero ella no fue mi amiga. Es muy raro explicarlo. Pero, en ese pueblo son todos homófobos y era probable que parte del abuso que sufrías diaramente disminuyera ahora que tus padres no están. Por cierto, ¿por qué rompiste con Finn?"

"¿Además de su constante gimoteo para tener sexo? Había conocido a alguien durante el verano y tenía sentimientos hacia esa persona que competían en fuerza con lo que sentía por Finn."

"¡Oh! Esto es algo que piel de porcelana y Mercedes no vieron venir. ¿Puedo saber quién es ese hombre?"

"¿Quién dijo que era un hombre Santana?" Esta vez, fue turno de Rachel reírse por la cara de sorpresa de Santana.

"Soy bisexual, Santana". Dijo Rachel un rato largo después, para encontrarse sin respuesta alguna de la Latina, que se había quedado completamente dormida.

El camino iba a ser largo, pero Rachel, por ahora se sentía bien. Extrañaba a sus padres y Nueva York ya no era una ciudad que en la que quería vivir. Pero, tenía un futuro, un talento y por primera vez, tenía amigos.

Mientras tanto, la Latina sentada en el asiento del acompañante dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Rachel creía que era porque por fin pudo salir de Lima. Pero en realidad, su sonrisa era porque con esa última frase, Santana sabía que podía llegar a ser amiga de Rachel y quizás, con el tiempo, algo más.


	3. Chapter 3: Descanso

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! La verdad, hacía mucho que no escribía una historia en sí (me dediqué más a los poemas) y me alegra de verdad que les guste mi primer fic. Espero poder mantener eso._

_En este capítulo van a saber como murieron los padres de Rachel y un poquito de Brittana. Quedaron muchas cosas afuera para el próximo capítulo. También explico en éste lo que siente Quinn, espero que se entienda, me costó bastante ponerlo en palabras._

_Muchísimas gracias por las reviews. _

_Espero que este capítulo también les guste, y si quieren darme alguna idea o leer algo que pase en la historia pueden hacerlo. _

_Saludos!_

Descanso

Quinn Fabray estaba sentada en el portal de lo que fue la casa de Leroy y Hiram Berry. Miraba hacia la calle pero no prestaba atención a nada.

Después de que el los hubiera liberado de Glee para que todos absorvieran las noticias del día, Quinn se dirigió a la casa de los Puckerman, para encontrarse con la mamá de Noah, diciéndole que no tenía ni la más mínima idea a donde se había marchado su hijo. Quinn no tardó en notar que Hannah no estaba en la casa y que no había nada que demostrara que ella hubiera vivido ahí. Salvo, unas cuantas fotos en el pasillo de entrada.

Su mente la guío después a la casa de los López, para encontrar como respuesta que nadie en esa casa conocía la existencia de una tal Santana.

Brittany no respondía su celular y en su casa no había nadie. Después de como unas 20 llamadas, Quinn recibió un mensaje de su amiga diciéndole: "Estoy con Artie."

El silencio que envolvía el día de Quinn se hacía cada vez más pesado, así que decidió dirigirse a la casa de los Berry. Tenía la leve esperanza que Rachel todavía se encontrara ahí.

Pero, si la casa completamente vacía era solo una pista, el cartel que decía "En venta" confirmaron sus sospechas.

Así que ahora se encontraba sentada en el portal, pensando en como había dejado ir a la única persona que había sido una constante en su vida. Recordó el momento en que Rachel les dijo en Glee que se iba a ir de Lima, recordó sentir ese vacío en el pecho que la comenzó a consumir en ese instante. Recordó gritarle que la amaba, pero sabía que no era cierto, si no que ese sentimiento al saber que la diva ya no iba a estar cerca de ella era uno de perdida, uno de vacío. Se arrepintió por todas las veces en que rechazó la amistad de la pequeña diva, de todo el daño físico y psicológico que le causó, de todas las veces que pelearon por un chico que (recién en estos días se daba cuenta) no valía la pena. Quizás, si hubiera aceptado la amistad de Rachel, hoy las cosas serían distintas.

Quinn volvió a pensar hacia donde pudo haber ido Rachel. Ahora la necesitaba más que nunca. Esa constante que Berry le había proporcionado era lo único que podía ayudarla con este nuevo embarazo. Ni siquiera su madre había sido tan constante como Berry. Pero, aunque Quinn suponía que Shelby podía saber cual era el destino de la diva, ésta no estaba contestando el teléfono.

Otra vez el silencio cubriendo a Quinn. Y esta vez, ella no tenía ni idea de como superar todos los problemas que tenía por delante, ya que nadie iba a ayudarla.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la medianoche, Rachel estacionó en una casa de comida ya que su estómago estaba tocando una sinfonía hacía un rato muy largo. Despertó a Santana y ambas se ubicaron dentro del pequeño restaurante que seguía abierto y con unos cuantos clientes que no parecían creer en nada.<p>

Mientras esperaban que las atendieran, Rachel le comentó a Santana que había hablado con Shelby y que ésta estaba preparando una habitación más para la Latina, aunque Rachel tenía entendido que la casa en donde iban a vivir era bastante grande. También, hizo comentarios aislados sobre lo que estaba pasando en su facebook, ya que ahora después de todos los mensajes insultandola que habían enviado los gleeks durante las últimas dos semanas, ahora eran todos preguntándoles hacia a donde iba o si iba a formar parte de algún otro Glee Club, ya que no querían tenerla como competencia.

"Es impresionante Santana. Están tan llenos de ellos mismos y son tan egoístas, que si te ponés a pensar ni siquiera registraron el hecho de que les comenté que mis padres fallecieron. Durante dos semanas solo me insultaron por desaparecer, ahora, me insultan por irme. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta que hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse aunque uno quiera. Probablemente, si el trato hubiera sido distinto me hubiera quedado en Lima, pero es mejor que no lo hice."

"Son envidiosos Rachel. Mercedes y Kurt vivían peleando por tus solos cuando ellos ni siquiera ensayaban un 5% de lo que vos ensayabas. Además, ese tiempo en el que asistí a Glee sin que vos estuvieras, fue demasiado terrorífico. No había nadie que diera las órdenes o que dijera en que estábamos mal. Si, te dejabas llevar bastante por la perfección, pero era lo que nos mantenía como grupo."

"Gracias, Santana. Realmente no lo vi así, nunca. Se ve porque no pude ser una mosca durante ese tiempo para ver que hacían sin mi. Aunque hubiera sido interesante."

La moza llegó a tomarle los pedidos, y para sorpresa de Santana, la diva pidió lo mismo que ella. Una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas. Cuando la moza se marchó, Rachel observó la cara de su acompañante y sonrío.

"No creas que siempre fui 100% vegetariana, Santana. Uno de mis padres, Leroy, sufría del corazón y su mejor dieta era mantenerse lejos de todo lo graso. El otro, resulta que era intolerante a la lactosa, por eso evitaba yo también los productos lácteos."

"Ahora todo toma más sentido, hobbit" respondió Santana con una sonrisa para demostrarle que el sobrenombre era afectuoso.

Las dos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido hasta que la comida arribó y los platos se fueron completos. Rachel, pidió una taza de café después de comer mientras que Santana se decidió por un poco de ensaladas de frutas con helado como postre. Cuando éstas cosas llegaron, la conversación tomó otro rumbo.

"Si no te molesta que pregunte, Rachel, ¿cómo murieron tus padres?"

La diva encontró un punto sobre la mesa completamente interesante y suspiró. Evitó que las lágrimas volvieran a sus ojos y después de unos minutos de silencio, levantó la vista hacia la latina para responder.

"Estaban en un crucero por el mar caribe, festejando su aniversario. Unos dos días antes de volver a la costa hubo una tormenta. No me pudieron decir cual de los dos fue el que salió buscando al otro ni porque pero el capitán que justo estaba en la cubierta controlando que no hubiera nadie, los vio caer por la borda. Inmediatamente dio la orden de detener el bote, pero ya era tarde. Uno de mis padres quedó atrapado en las hélices, mientras que parece que el otro se golpeó la cabeza en la caída muriendo al instante."

Santana quedó completamente callada. Sorprendida. Había imaginado varios escenarios sobre la muerte de los padres de Rachel, pero nunca este. Notó, que la diva había comenzado a llorar, así que para consolarla, se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

Rachel tardó una media hora para calmarse y realmente no quería salir de los brazos de la latina, estaba demasiado cómoda.

"Rachel, estamos acá hace casi dos horas. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" cuestionó Santana sin aflojar el agarre que tenía sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga.

"Yo diría, que alquilemos alguna habitación, en uno de esos moteles al paso y descansemos un poco. De paso, nos podemos bañar, ver algo de televisión, poner a cargar los celulares, etc. No quiero que Noah llamé para preguntar si ya una mató a la otra y que alguno de los teléfonos estén sin carga. Además, cuando llegaba vi una tienda de electrónica y quiero comprar un GPS porque no sé como vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles sin indicaciones para llegar a lo de Shelby." Terminado de decir esto, salió de los brazos de Santana que reía sin poder creer que después de media de haber estado llorando, Rachel dijera todo eso prácticamente sin respirar.

Pagaron la cuenta, y salieron del restaurante con las indicaciones de como llegar al motel. Después de alquilar una de las habitaciones, que solo tenía una cama doble, bajaron sus bolsos de viaje y tiraron una moneda para ver cual de las dos se bañaba primero.

Cuando las dos estuvieron listas, se acostaron en la cama. Extrañamente, sin incomodidad alguna.

"Me quedo una duda, diva" dijo Santana mirando hacia el techo. "¿Sos bisexual?"

Rachel la miró como estudiando su propia respuesta y la reacción que la latina podía llegar a tener.

"Si. Lo soy Santana. Pero no es algo que vaya publicando por ahí. En realidad, creo que además de mis padres y Noah, sos la primera en saberlo."

"Ajá." dijo Santana evitando hacer contacto con Rachel porque no quería que su amiga viera la leve sonrisa que después de la respuesta se había instalado en su rostro o la mirada esperanzadora que había en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasó con Brittany, Santana?" a decir verdad, Rachel tenía la certeza que entre la latina y la rubia había algo más que amistad. Pero, en realidad ella quería saberlo de boca de Santana.

"Brittany me considera su amiga, nada más. Me presionó para que admitiera mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero desde el momento en que lo hice y que dije en voz alta que soy gay, todo en mi se hizo mucho más fácil. Lamentablemente, ella no corresponde mis sentimientos, pero es mi mejor amiga y la quiero, es por eso que quiero que sea feliz."

"Guau." dijo Rachel ríendo por lo bajo. "Desde que apareciste en mi casa el otro día, te he escuchado hablar mucho. Creo que más de lo que te escuché hablar durante todos los años de secundaria".

Santana miró a Rachel con una sonrisa malvada mientras ésta seguía ríendose por lo que acababa de decir. La verdad, aunque el ambiente no era muy gracioso, aunque estar acostada con Santana la cargaba de nervios, después de tantos días llorando, Rachel, aprovechaba lo más insignificante para sonreír.

La latina la observó durante un rato hasta que la risa subsistió. Y acercándose hacia ella la abrazó, para notar que estaba quedandose completamente dormida.

Rachel, sorprendida por el abrazo de Santana, solo se limito a mirarla hasta que también acompañó a la latina al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, mientras se ponían de vuelta en viaje hacia Los Ángeles, esta vez con Santana al volante, Rachel le leyó lo que Kurt le había escrito en facebook: "Diva, reunión de emergencia de Glee, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvas a estar con nosotros".<p>

"Son patéticos. Solo escucharon que te ibas. Nada más. Ni siquiera escucharon las razones." dijo Santana evitando que su agresividad crezca a niveles inesperados.

"Ellos creen que me fui porque tuve que hacerlo. No entendieron que me fui porque quise." Respondió Rachel mirando su blackeberry.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, todos los miembros de Glee y el sr. Schuester recibieron una notificación en facebook.<p>

**Rachel B. Berry te ha etiquetado en su estado.**

**Rachel B. Berry: _Tengan en cuenta, perdedores, que esta vez si hice algo egoísta. Y si no lo entienden, traten con lo siguiente: Me fui de Lima porque quise hacerlo. _**


	4. Chapter 4: Video

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Acá les traigo una nueva actualización! (Tendría que estar haciendo tantas cosas pero se me vino la idea del capítulo a la cabeza y no pude parar)._

_Les comento, que estuve leyendo las reviews, así que paso a decirles que no creo que vaya a hacer una relación Faberrytana sino más bien una amistad Faberrytana. Es que prefiero más una amistad Faberry y la relación Pezberry, por ahora. Hay que ver como se desarrolla esto. Y es probable que tome algunas otras ideas como la de Quinn y Puck. _

_Gracias por las ideas!_

_Saludos y espero que disfruten este capítulo!_

* * *

><p><span>Video<span>

Santana creía que Rachel tendría que haber sido mucho más agresiva en el mensaje que les publicó a los miembros de Glee, pero la diva no tenía ganas de iniciar una cadena de respuestas agresivas, sabiendo que su mensaje no iba a dejar de generar ese tipo de respuestas y otras.

Mientras cruzaban otra línea estatal, Rachel le iba leyendo todas las notificaciones que había recibido desde que publicó ese mensaje.

"Extrañamente, Santana, no hay ninguna palabra de agresividad. Si, me doy cuenta de que nuestros ex compañeros no tienen ni una sola neurona ya que lo único que hicieron todos fue preguntar que quise decir con ese mensaje. Sorprendentemente, Schuester también preguntó eso. Pensé que al ser profesor tenía un poco más de inteligencia que los demás."

"¿Y que vas a hacer ahora Rachel? Van a seguir hostigandote con comentarios en ese estado hasta que les digas que vas a volver. O van a comenzar a maltratarte como siempre. Realmente, no tendrías que haberles dicho nada."

"Santana. Ni aunque yo quisiera volvería. Ellos fueron alguna vez personas que creí que podían ser mis amigos. Pero solo me quisieron destruir porque yo tenía un sueño y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo realidad." Mientras la diva decía esto, estaba escribiendo frenéticamente en su blackberry.

"Entiendo perfectamente eso. Yo fui parte de los que abusaron, de los que te tiraron granizados, etc." dijo la latina con un poco de remordimiento en la voz.

"Y ya te perdoné por eso Santana. Es por eso, que esta vez voy a dejarles más en claro las cosas a esas personas. Si es que se les puede decir así. Tengo a bastantes personas de _amigos_ en facebook. Incluyendo, aunque no lo puedas creer, al director Figgins y a Sue Sylvester. Esta vez no van a ser solo simples palabras. Y no va a ser solo en facebook. El acoso de Jacob, aunque muy molesto, sirvió de algo."

Santana, se quedó mirando el camino que tenía en frente, intentando descifrar lo que la diva acababa de decirle.

"¿Podríamos parar en algún lugar, Santana? Tengo ganas de una gran taza de café. Además, vas a ver ciertas imágenes que no creo que sean de tu agrado."

"¿Imágenes?" preguntó Santana mirando rápidamente a la diva.

"Pero quiero que sepas, que realmente te perdono Santana. Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. No quiero que te sientas mal por lo que vas a ver. Además, si no te hubiera perdonado no estarías en este auto conmigo. Ni siquiera Noah te hubiera dicho que nos marchábamos."

Se detuvieron en la cafetería de un pueblo, mientras Santana le pedía a Rachel que le explique todo lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Lima. William Schuester no podía calmar a sus alumnos de Glee. Todos estaban mirando fijamente sus teléfonos esperando la respuesta de Rachel. Hablando entre ellos sin siquiera prestar atención. Las seccionales estaban demasiado cerca y el quería resolver el problema de la cantidad de gente necesaria para poder competir. Arreglar la lista de canciones ya que no tenían más a Rachel. Y tratar de entender todo lo que pasaba. Pero era casi imposible hacer que los chicos les prestaran atención.<p>

Los minutos pasaban y Rachel no respondía. La ansiedad se multiplicaba. Todo era un caos y William Schuester comenzaba a darse cuenta que esa pequeña diva, molesta, ambiciosa y desagradable era quien realmente daba las órdenes en lugar de él. Quien realmente entendía lo que había que hacer. Pero, ni siquiera ese pensamiento que cruzó por su mente por unos segundos, permitió que la ira que sentía hacia Rachel Berry se evaporara. La joven los había abandonado cerca de una competencia, dejándolos sin idea de canciones, sin idea de nada.

Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de explicar el porque se marchaba y encima, los llamaba perdedores. ¡Ella! Que había sido una perdedora toda su vida, decía Schuester hacia si mismo.

Nuevamente, todos los teléfonos volvieron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Pero esta vez, no era un comentario de la diva. Si no un link hacia el blog de Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Venganza!<strong>

_Estimados miembros directivos de William McKinley High, estimadísimos (no tanto) alumnos, estimados padres ajenos a lo que sus hijos viven en la secundaria: en el día de la fecha, quien les escribe, tiene una sorpresa enooorme. Antes de explicar, quiero comentarles que el link de este post fue enviado a todos las personas que trabajan y atienden el WMHS (incluido el director y la gran Sue Sylvester, para que sepan que es serio) y a todos los padres y a la junta directiva y a muchos lugares más que cuando vean el video que hay mas abajo estoy seguro que van a comenzar a replantearse muchas cosas._

_Hace poco tiempo, nuestra diva residente y el amor de mi vida, Rachel Barbra Berry, perdió a sus padres. Al enterarme, intenté consolarla de alguna forma, pero ella ya tenía la protección y el consuelo de su amigo Noah Puckerman (aunque me hubiera gustado que la comparta). La diva, a pesar de su dolor y de todo lo que mi persona en sus peores momentos de obsesión le hicieron, se puso en contacto conmigo. Después de hablar, le comenté que tenía cámaras escondidas en toda la escuela y que tenía cierto video que podía interesarle. Así que se lo envié. Hace pocos minutos, ella me pidió que lo publicara. El video, fue reeditado recientemente, cuando nuestra diva abandonó para siempre Lima. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

_Atte. J. B. I_

* * *

><p>Santana, observaba el video completamente compenetrada. No podía creer que todos los años de tortura que la diva sufrió por parte de sus compañeros estuvieran registrados. Le dolió y mucho ver un par de imágenes en donde ella le tiraba un granizado o le decía cosas dolorosas. Pero, como Rachel le había explicado unos segundos antes, había hablado con Jacob el día en que Santana fue a visitarla y el prometió sacar gran parte de las imágenes que contenía a la latina.<p>

Lo que más sorprendió a Santana, fue que en el video no solo había imágenes de los pasillos de McKinley, sino que también había escenas que habían ocurrido en la sala del coro. Cuando todos insultaban a la diva por su talento y el Sr. Schuester no hacía nada por defenderla o detener esas situaciones, sino que a veces se unía a sus alumnos.

Una de las escenas, mostraba a Rachel en el pasillo besando a Finn y cerca de Schuester. Cuando se separan del beso, Karofsky le tira un granizado en la cara a la diva y se puede ver claramente como el profesor de español se ríe junto a todas las demás personas que vieron lo sucedido. La escena se repetía un par de veces, haciendo zoom a la risa de Schuester y así demostrando su incompetencia como profesor.

Pero el gran final era la escena en la que Rachel vuelve a Glee después de esas dos semanas de duelo y les comunica lo de sus padres y su decisión de dejar el club. Santana sonrió cuando volvió a escuchar la risa de Rachel después de las palabras de Finn. Incluso, Jacob había insertado en el video la parte en que Finn y Quinn salen corriendo detrás de la diva y lo que sucedió después de que Noah, Rachel y Santana dejaran McKinley.

Santana no podía dejar de estar orgullosa de las palabras de Brittany. Y no podía dejar de pensar que la diva que estaba sentada a su derecha no era tan inocente y buena como todos pensaban.

Después de terminar de ver el video, Santana miraba hacia el horizonte sin saber que hacer. El hecho de permitirle a Jacob publicar ese video había sido una movida espectacular de Rachel. Quiso decirles a todos con esto que estaba cansada de ser el felpudo de ellos. Que esta vez lo único que importaba era ella y que dejaran de una vez por todas de intentar hacerla regresar. El video decía que esta vez, no importaban los ruegos, las plegarias o las mentes delirantes (de Finn) para volver. Esta vez no existía marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray no sabía como responder emocionalmente a ese video. Pudo ver todo lo que le hizo a la diva durante años y solo quería alcanzarla y que Rachel le volviera a ofrecer su amistad para de una vez por todas aceptarla. Pero Quinn no podía pensar en el video demasiado, no cuando tenía que hacer muchas cosas durante ese día y una de esas cosas era confirmarle a su madre que estaba embarazada de nuevo antes de salir rumbo al lugar en donde sabía que iba a encontrar a Berry.<p>

William Schuester se asemejaba a un pez, su boca no dejaba de abrir y cerrarse. No podía saber entender que había sido tan mal profesor, aunque seguramente todo estaba editado por Sue Sylvester para hacerlo quedar mal. Si, seguramente todo era un plan de Sue para destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Y Sue Sylvester estaba en un estado de alegría equitativo a estar fumando marihuana. Ese video había hecho sus sueños realidad, con esto Schuester iba a ser destituido del coro y ella, iba a tomar su lugar. Porque Sue Sylvester se propuso hacer de Glee un grupo de ganadores.

Finn Hudson no entendía absolutamente nada. Pero nada. Ese video lo había dejado completamente anonadado. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Rachel no le había dicho que lo amaba cuando le gritó el día anterior? ¿Por qué no se había quedado con él en Lima, ahora que podían tener un futuro juntos ya que ella no estaba obligada a irse a Nueva York? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Los tiburones son delfines gay o los delfines son tiburones gay? Finn Hudson no entendía nada.

Kurt Hummel salió corriendo de McKinley para evitar que su padre viera ese video. Sabía que Burt iba a sentirse decepcionado del comportamiento de su hijo, sobre todo cuando éste hijo decía que Rachel Berry era una de sus mejores amigas (según la temporada).

El resto de Glee había quedado sumido en un completo silencio sin saber que hacer. Esta vez, ni siquiera sus individualidades podían sacarlos de sus vergüenzas y ni siquiera el grupo que estaba alrededor de esas individualidades podían alivianar esas vergüenzas. Todos eran culpables. Nadie podía reclamar inocencia o demencia. Solo adolescencia.

* * *

><p>Santana tuvo que asegurarse varias veces más de que Rachel la había perdonado. El video le había mostrado un lado del que no estaba orgullosa. Pero cuando la diva la abrazó después de la quinta vez que la latina preguntó si estaba perdonada, entendió que era cierto. Ninguna de las dos rompió el abrazo, ya que las dos encontraban reconfortante estar en los brazos de la otra. Pero tenían un viaje que seguir y una mujer que las estaba esperando.<p>

Cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha, sus manos se encontraron en el medio y quedaron entrelazadas hasta el momento en que volvieron a detenerse para comer y cambiar de chofer.

* * *

><p>En el horario que tenía para almorzar, Quinn Fabray se dirigió a su casa. Su madre se había marchado al trabajo y había visto el video en el blog de Jacob. Y Quinn sabía esto porque su madre le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que, otra vez, tenía que abandonar la casa y le había dado hasta las 6 de la tarde.<p>

Quinn sabía que su padre iba a regresar esa noche ya que supuestamente habían arreglado las cosas con su madre y no se iban a divorciar. Pero Quinn esta vez estaba más que preparada.

Subió a su habitación, sacó los bolsos que había armado a medias la noche anterior, guardó lo que le faltaba. Busco sus ahorros y la agenda en donde tenía la dirección de Shelby. Después se dirigió a la habitación de su madre y buscando dentro del armario encontró la caja en donde su madre guardaba el dinero, que también se guardó.

Dejando sus bolsos ya llenos al lado de la puerta, se dirigió al estudio de su padre. La habitación de por si era oscura y durante el año en que su padre no estuvo nunca fue abierta. El olor a encierro le dió naúseas pero quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Sabía que detrás de uno de los cuadros estaba la caja fuerte y sabía la clave, así que la buscó y la abrió, sacando todo el efectivo que encontró guardandolo en la bolsa en donde tenía sus ahorros.

Por suerte, su padre nunca había vuelto a retirar ese dinero. Su madre le había dicho que él había dejado toda esa cantidad en caso de que sucediera algo.

No había sacado un cuarto del dinero cuando se dio cuenta de que la bolsa se estaba llenando, así que busco otra en la cocina, mucho más grande y retiró todo lo que había.

Una hora después, Quinn Fabray iba camino a Los Ángeles, a la casa de Shelby Corcoran en busca de Rachel Berry con casi un millón de dólares escondidos debajo del asiento del conductor.


	5. Chapter 5: Tiempo

_Buenas! Otra vez acá, escribiendo un capítulo en vez de estar trabajando. _

_Estoy pensando lo del trío. Así que bueno, como generalmente ni yo sé a veces que es lo que va a pasar, veremos._

_Este capítulo creo que lo hice un poco como relleno. Quería que Rachel y Santana ya llegaran a Los Ángeles. _

_Me tomé un poco de libertad en cuanto a los tiempos ya que no vivo en Estados Unidos así que usé demasiado la imaginación._

_Ah! Glee no me pertenece ni tampoco la canción de New Order, Bizarre Love Triangle._

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><span>Tiempo.<span>

"Nunca pensé que utilizarías algo así para que el Glee club dejara de acosarte" dijo Santana mientras seguían en su viaje hacia el oeste.

"Yo tampoco." respondió la diva deseando frenar en algún lugar a comprar una taza de café. "Pero a veces hago cosas sin pensar, como enviar a Sunshine a una casa de crack, aunque nadie entiende que ese lugar estaba inhabitado."

Santana reía recordando ese momento. "La verdad que eso fue genial. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la dulce e inocente Rachel Berry iba a hacer eso en contra de alguien que canta mejor que ella?" dijo la latina entre carcajadas.

"¡No canta mejor que yo! Solo parecido. Además, cualquiera suena mejor que yo con un grupo como Vocal Adrenaline alrededor. ¿Te imaginás lo que hubieran hecho Mercedes y Kurt si Sunshine se quedaba en New Directions? Son momentos que no quiero ni imaginarme. Yo me acostumbré al maltrato pero Sunshine no tenía tampoco que haber soportado eso. Si, la mandé a ese lugar peligroso, pero a la vez, ¿no te parece que un poco la salvé de otro?. O por lo menos eso dijo ella."

Santana se quedó pensando en todo lo que la diva acababa de decirle. Ya hacía más de 24 horas que estaban en el camino sin detenerse más que por una hora o dos. Mientras una manejaba la otra hacía lo posible para descansar y así intercambiar más tarde. Pero por momentos no podían dejar de hablar.

"Igual, no me explicaste nada. Estábamos hablando del video y terminamos hablando de la filipina."

" El video fue más que nada una catarsis. Creo. No lo sé. Cuando Jacob me lo mostró, me dí cuenta que con eso podía mover el piso de algunas de esas personas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Por ejemplo. Si Jacob hizo lo que me dijo que iba a hacer. O sea, enviar el link del blog a los padres de todos los alumnos, se que hay algunos de ellos que no les va a gustar como sus hijos me trataron."

"¿Cómo quienes?" Esto llamaba la atención de la latina.

"Como por ejemplo los padres de Karofsky. Sus padres y los míos cenaban juntos una vez por semana, y mientras ellos estaban en esa cena, sus hijos, generalmente Dave y yo, salíamos juntos a pasar el rato. Solíamos ir a la pista de motocross, donde a veces nos encontrábamos con Brittany. El resto de la semana, Karofsky me tiraba granizados en la cara y decía cosas hirientes. Pero siempre se disculpaba. Otro ejemplo, es Burt Hummel. Leroy, mi papá, era su cardiólogo. Además, Kurt comenzó a decir que era su amiga, sobre todo durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en Dalton. Pero cuando regresó, cuando este año comenzó, todo volvió a ser como antes. Pero a Burt le seguía diciendo que yo era una gran amiga. No quería decepcionar a su padre."

"A veces me sorprende la cantidad de palabras seguidas que salen por tu boca." Dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Se que a veces puede ser insoportable escucharme hablar tanto." dijo Rachel bajando la vista avergonzada.

"No, no es eso. Es que generalmente siempre te he escuchado hablar de Glee, de Barbra y de lo buena que sos cantando y de todos tus años de entrenamiento."

"Ah..."

El silencio dentro del auto volvió a ser un poco pesado. Siendo sincera consigo misma, Rachel no sabía todavía muy bien como comportarse con Santana, aunque desde que dejaron Lima había sido todo más que placentero. Pero a veces sus nervios le ganaban de mano.

"Generalmente, cuando hablo mucho, es porque estoy nerviosa" agregó la diva después de unos momentos. Santana, sonriendo se inclinó hacia ella y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en el lado derecho.

"¿Así que Santana López pone nerviosa a Rachel Berry?"

"¡Santana! No me hagas cosquillas. ¡Estoy manejando!"

Las risas comenzaron a llenar el vehículo. Santana, reía porque la risa de la diva era extremadamente contagiosa.

La conversación pasó a otros temas muchos mas livianos hasta bien entrada la noche. Después de una nueva parada y cambio de chófer, los temas volvieron a cambiar.

"¿No te interesa saber que está pasando en Lima?"

"No mucho. Facebook me está manteniendo al tanto."

"¿Y con Glee?"

"Glee puede cambiar y para bien, si Figgins algún día se llega a poner los pantalones. Digamos que como director no sirve para nada. Y siempre le entretiene más presenciar las peleas entre Schuester y Sylvester"

"A veces me sorprende la verdadera Rachel Berry."

"Quizás nunca mostré mi verdadero yo. Siempre estuve tratando de hacer amigos, y siempre tuve una meta. Algo que mucha gente de nuestra edad no tiene."

"Y siempre hablaste sobre esa meta."

"Nunca se me dio bien socializar" respondió la diva levantando sus hombros.

"Pero lo estás haciendo bien conmigo. No entiendo porque no podías hacerlo con los demás."

"La diferencia es que vos estás relajada conmigo, en estos momentos."

"¿Mmm?"

"La gente cuando me conoce se pone a la defensiva. Desde ese momento en adelante mi presencia les molesta. Y cuando yo noto sus acciones me convierto en esa diva que habla sin parar con grandes palabras. Es un acto de defensa, resultante de otro acto defensivo".

"O sea que es como cuando yo comienzo con mis insultos. No dejarlos entrar. No mostrarles el lado vulnerable. "

"Exacto."

Los Ángeles estaba cada vez más cerca y ya ninguna de las dos podía dormir por la ansiedad.

"Nunca entendí tu relación con Puck."

"Esta bien. Yo nunca entendí tu relación con él tampoco."

"Lo mío con él nunca fue una relación. El necesitaba acostarse con alguien de vez en cuando y yo también. Y realmente él fue el mejor de los hombres con los que estuve."

"Noah y yo nos conocemos desde bebés. Su madre era muy amiga de mis padres. En la secundaria nos separamos, para alegría de ellos tres, ya que estaban seguros que si seguíamos siendo amigos terminaríamos en la cárcel."

"Jajaja no lo creo, Berry."

"Oh, realmente hacíamos muchas bromas. Para la época en que cumplimos 14 años, muchos polícias nos tenían en la mira. Solo esperaban un último golpe que les permitiera hacernos pasar aunque sea una noche en alguna de las celdas"

Santana estaba impresionada.

"¿Por qué los tenían en la mira?"

"Puede ser, que alguna vez, Noah y yo llenáramos los tanques de los móviles policiales con agua, después de robarles la nafta. Desinfláramos sus llantas y después provocáramos un incendio en unos tarros de basura con la nafta robada. Cuando llegó el escuadrón de bomberos no nos dejaron ir. A ellos les llamó la atención el olor a nafta que teníamos. La policía, a pesar de estar como a dos kilómetros, tardó en llegar. Y cuando lo hicieron, fue caminando. Nos salvó el haber tenido 10 años y que nadie nos había visto. "

Ya se veía el perfil de la ciudad alumbrada por los primeros rayos de sol. Rachel ingresó la dirección de Shelby en el gps y comenzó a cantar la primer canción que escuchó en la radio.

Santana, al reconocerla, cantó junto a ella.

_Every time I think of you_

_I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living a life that I can't leave behind_

_But there's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of the fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_well every day my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I'm feeling like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way_

_I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday_

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say _

"Es una buena canción." dijo la diva al terminar de escucharla.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray, sin saberlo, había pasado la noche en el mismo motel en que Rachel y Santana habían estado un par de noches atrás. Durmió abrazada a la bolsa de dinero que le había sacado a sus padres. No quería pensar en que lo había robado, porque eso le correspondía. La estaban echando de su casa por segunda vez así que ese dinero le correspondía por herencia o algo así. Ni siquiera se sorprendía de que ninguno de sus padres o las personas que se hacían llamar sus amigos se hubieran intentado comunicar con ella.<p>

Antes de dejar McKinley había escuchado que Figgins estaba completamente decepcionado de la pobre performance de William Schuester ante el acoso a una de sus alumnos mediante granizados. Performance que había quedado plasmada por las cámaras de Jacob.

Tampoco se sorprendía de que Finn ni siquiera le hubiera enviado un mensaje. Desde que le había dicho que estaba embarazada, Finn la había tratado como si no existiera. Es más, le había dicho que no iba a dirigirle la palabra hasta que tuviera los resultados de ADN. Quinn no iba a hacerlo. Sabía que esta vez era de Finn.

Igualmente, la rubia no estaba tan preocupada por el gigante. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era llegar a Los Ángeles y encontrar a Rachel.

* * *

><p>Shelby se despertó con el sonido del timbre de su casa resonando en su cabeza. Pensó que era un sueño hasta que a través del monitor para niños, escuchó a Beth balbuceando algo que sonaba como "mamá" y "puerta" al mismo tiempo. Con un poco más de un año, a Shelby le sorprendía lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser Beth.<p>

El timbre sonó una vez más, obligándola a levantarse de la cama, ponerse una bata y bajar a ver quien podía ser quien la buscaba insistentemente.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Rachel y Santana que esperaban de espaldas a ella.

"Rachel" dijo Shelby en casi un susurro, haciendo que las dos adolescentes se dieran vuelta lentamente. A la madre de la diva le llamó la atención las ojeras debajo de los ojos de las dos personas que tenía en frente, pero así entendió el porque habían llegado tan rápido.

"Buen día Shelby" dijo Rachel mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Sin responder, Shelby la abrazó y después lo hizo con Santana. Esto las tomó por sorpresa a ambas, pero después de unos minutos, entendieron que lo hizo porque estaba agradecida de que hubieran llegado sanas y salvas a pesar de la falta de descanso.

Las hizo pasar y les ofreció algo de desayunar. Pero las le pidieron permiso para bañarse antes de comer algo. Sentían que no lo hacían hace muchos días y aunque era cierto, no necesitaban recordarlo.

* * *

><p>William Schuester no podía creer que el director Figgins lo hubiera enviado a sesiones de psiquiatria para resolver su forma de tratar a los alumnos. El psiquiatria que le asignó el Consejo Educativo del Estado era un hombre frío que probablemente nunca hubiera tratado con adolescentes en toda su vida. Tampoco podía creer que a tan poco de las competencias seccionales lo hubieran retirado como director del coro. Ahora sí que sus alumnos no tenían la menor oportunidad de ganar. Emma Pillsbury se había ofrecido como directora pero Figgins le dijo que no, que el ya había conseguido alguien que tomaría el puesto de Schuester y llevaría a New Directions hacia la victoria. Y lo peor de todo es que le habían dado una licencia psiquiatrica, sin goce de sueldo, por dos meses.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Tina, Mike, Blaine y Lauren estaban sentados en silencio, mirándose unos a otros sospechosamente, mientras esperaban al nuevo director de Glee que en menos de una semana tenía que prepararlos para que pudieran ganar las seccionales. Y a Brittany. La rubia no les había dirigido la palabra en varios días y asistía a Glee solo porque podía bailar.<p>

Cuando Brittany cruzó la puerta del salón del coro no lo hizo sola. Lo hizo acompañada de todos los miembros de las Cherios. Y detrás de todo, venía Sue Sylvester con su sonrisa de superioridad para hacerse cargo de New Directions.


	6. Chapter 6

_Guau! Muchas gracias por las reviews! Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Les dejo éste más rápido porque va a ser poco probable que pueda actualizar durante el fin de semana. Así que éste es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Cierro un poco la historia de Jacob, Azimio y Karofsky. Y les presento a Sue Sylvester como directora de Glee._

_Así que espero que lo disfruten!_

_Besos!_

* * *

><p>Después de que Santana y Rachel se ducharan y desayunaran, Shelby le permitió a la latina acostarse un rato en el cuarto de huéspedes, mientras ella intentaba hablar con Rachel de algo. Santana que no quería dormir todavía, ya que por fin se encontraba fuera de Lima, le preguntó a Shelby si podía salir al patio trasero a jugar con Beth. Shelby asintió y después de que su hija menor y la amiga de su hija mayor estuvieran afuera comenzó a pensar en como encarar la nueva relación que tenía delante de ella.<p>

"No pienses demasiado duro Shelby. Después de todos tus intentos de acercarte a mi durante este año que pasó, ¿no te parece especial que haya decidido quedarme cerca tuyo?" dijo Rachel levantando una ceja mientras hablaba a su madre, ya que había visto reflejados en el rostro de ella los conflictos para entablar una conversación.

"Me gustaría más que vivieras conmigo y, que no fuera bajo la circunstancia en que sucedió. Lamento mucho lo de tus padres Rachel."

"Lo sé, Shelby. Gracias."

"¿Porque no quisiste quedarte conmigo?"

"Noah va a llegar en unos días." Rachel suspiró, sabía que Shelby estaba enterada de que Noah también iba rumbo a Los Ángeles. "Cuando tomé la decisión de venir él estaba conmigo. No fue una decisión que le haya gustado mucho al principio, pero después le hice la pregunta que él tanto esperaba. Así que aceptó venir conmigo."

"No entiendo cual es el problema, pueden vivir los dos tranquilamente en esta casa." dijo Shelby levantando sus hombros.

"¿Además del hecho de que Noah es el padre biológico de tu hija adoptiva?" A esta respuesta en forma de pregunta Shelby miró a Rachel como si de repente hubiera comenzado a levitar.

"¿Noah es Puckerman?" preguntó después de unos segundos.

"Es Noah Puckerman. Si." asintió Rachel. "Además, la mamá de Noah cuando se enteró nos pidió que ya que teníamos la suerte de dejar Lima, nos hiciéramos cargo de Hannah, la hermana menor de Noah."

"¿Y qué va a pasar con la señora Puckerman?"

"Noah le pidió que trabaje menos apenas sus dos hijos se marcharan."

Los minutos pasaban y el silencio había envuelto a madre e hija. Santana comenzó a tener calor y la piscina que Shelby tenía la estaba tentando, pero quería descansar. Por fin habían llegado y ahora solo quería dormir un par de horas. Entrando a la cocina, donde se encontraban madre e hija, le preguntó a Rachel si ya podían irse.

"Si, Santana. Shelby..."

"Dejénme que busque las llaves y después siganme en el auto y las llevó hasta su casa. " Dijo Shelby interrumpiendo lo que Rachel iba decir.

Cuando Shelby desapareció escaleras arriba, Santana apoyó una mano en el antebrazo de Rachel y preguntó: "¿Todo bien?"

La diva, mirando a la latina que otra vez la había sorprendido con uno de sus gestos, suspiró. "Si, quiere que nosotros 4 cenemos por lo menos dos veces por semana con ella y almorcemos una."

"¿Y?"

"Le dije que por lo menos yo si. No podía responder en tu lugar, Santana"

Santana agradeció asintiendo su cabeza y se quedó pensando en silencio hasta que Shelby regresó.

"Bueno, Santana, Rachel es hora de que les muestre la casa. Me tomé la libertad de amueblarla toda y preparar varias cosas. Pero creo que primero quieren dormir."

"Muchas gracias, Shelby" respondió Rachel dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

La casa se encontraba a más o menos una cuadra de distancia sobre la misma calle de Shelby. Poseía unas 8 habitaciones en la planta alta cada una con su cuarto de baño. La planta baja de la casa consistía en la sala de estar, la cocina, varios estudios que los dueños habían unido en una sola habitación enorme, un cuarto de baño para las visitas y un lavadero al que se entraba por la cocina. También poseía un sótano que era tan grande como la casa. Y una piscina al fondo, con una pequeña cabaña que también se podía usar como habitación. Santana y Rachel estaban impresionadas. Era demasiado para ellas dos solas y cuando Noah llegara con Hannah la casa iba a seguir siendo grande. Pero estaban muy cansadas para discutir o decir algo más que elogios.

Antes de marcharse, Shelby las guío hacia el sótano. Sabía que por lo menos a su hija mayor ésta iba a ser la habitación que más iba a gustarle.

A decir verdad, cuando Shelby se mudó a Los Ángeles con Beth, comenzó a trabajar como maestra de música en una escuela privada. En el poco tiempo en que había dado clases, se dio cuenta de que muchos de los niños que asistían a la misma eran hijos de muchas estrellas de la música. Algunas de esas estrellas, al enterarse de que Shelby Corcoran era la nueva maestra de música comenzaron a mantener un oído atento a lo que sus hijos decían sobre ella. Poco tiempo después, Shelby comenzó a tener ofertas de estas estrellas para que les diera clases particulares de canto, piano o composición musical a sus hijos. Las estrellas pagaban muy bien. Y Shelby comenzó a ahorrar y a invertir en ciertas cosas que le dejaron muchas regalías. Cuando se enteró del fallecimiento de los Berry, Shelby supo que ésta podía ser la oportunidad para tener una relación con su hija. Y cuando ésta la llamó comentándole sus planes, Shelby en vez de alquilar la casa, la compro. Pertenecía al cantante de un grupo de rock que se había separado y el hombre no quería saber más nada con la casa y con Los Ángeles, pero como Shelby había sido la maestra preferida de su pequeña niña se la vendió a un precio más barato del que pedía. Shelby tuvo poco más de una semana para volver a decorarla, pero sabía que valía la pena.

Se ingresaba al sótano por una puerta casi escondida en la cocina. Las escaleras se iban iluminando con cada paso realizado. Cuando llegaron al pie de las mismas, se encienderon todas las luces de la gran habitación. Justo al entrar había una gran sala, con varios sillones y una pantalla de 72 pulgadas, un reproductor de cintas de 8 mm, un reproductor de dvd, y un proyector. Más hacia el fondo, se encontraba una división realizada por vidrio que permitían ver hacia el otro lado. Hacia la derecha, había una gran habiatación con un piano, una guitarra y varios micrófonos. Y en la habitación de la izquierda, había una isla de edición y grabación musical.

Rachel no podía salir de su asombro y cruzó hasta la habitación con el gran piano saltando de alegría. Después de mirar los instrumentos y comprobar que estuvieran afinados corrió hacia Shelby para abrazarla. Santana de la alegría, no pudo ni moverse.

"La casa no está en alquiler, en realidad la compré, apenas me me dijiste tus planes de crear una banda con Noah, decidí hacer un par de cambios."

"Gracias, gracias, gracias" era lo único que Rachel había repetido desde que entró en la habitación y que podía decir.

"Shelby, esto de es genial. Muchas gracias" dijo Santana con gran esfuerzo para no lanzar algún tipo de insulto por más que fuera en agradecimiento.

"No es nada. Podemos hablar de esto más tarde. ¿Porque no descansan un poco y después van hacia mi casa y cenamos juntas?" preguntó Shelby tratando de evitar mostrar demasiada esperanza ya que sabía que era imposible que su relación con Rachel creciera de inmediato.

"De acuerdo" contestaron las adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

Después de un par de abrazos más junto a la puerta de entrada, Rachel y Santana se dirigieron hacia la planta alta. Ninguna de las dos rompió el silencio y al llegar a la habitación que la diva había reclamado como propia al observarla por primera vez, las dos entraron para tirarse sobre la cama y dormir. Sin registrar que antes de entrar en el mundo onírico se habían movido para abrazarse y así quedarse el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester fue la primera en darse cuenta de que Quinn Fabray no se encontraba entre el grupo de...de...ya ni tenía ganas de saber que era. Sue lo notó apenas ingresó en el salón del coro, pero no se preocupó. Una hora después, cuando Becky se acercó a ella para decirle que Berry había llegado a casa de Shelby Corcoran, decidió que había que buscar a su ex capitana de las Cheerios. Becky volvió con nada. Quinn Fabray no había aparecido en McKinley. Pero por ahora no podía preocuparse, tenía que transformar a New Directions en ganadores, así que le dijo a Becky que se mantuviera atenta a cualquier novedad que tuviera sobre Quinn.<p>

Su primer orden como directora del coro, fue establecer a una sola persona como capitán. Como Quinn no estaba, decidió hacer capitán a Brittany, lo cual generó protestas de ese palo gigante e idiota que se llama Flipper.

"Flipper, a mi no me interesa si fuiste capitán o no durante estos dos años. Es bastante obvio, para cualquiera que pase a 5 kilómetros de distancia de este colegio, que no podés liderar ni siquiera a una hormiga. Es mejor, que de ahora en más, entiendas que la dirección de este coro cambió de manos, así que no va a existir ningún preferido y todos van a tener las mismas oportunidades."

"Pero, ¡Esto es injusto!" gritó Finn "Yo soy el capitán junto a Rachel y el sr. Schuester me designó como capitán".

"Tu lógica es prácticamente inexistente Flipper. Berry ya no es miembro de este colegio ni de este pueblo. Y Schuester ya no es más director del coro. Por lo tanto yo doy las órdenes. ¿Se entiende o es muy difícil para ese cuarto de neurona que ni siquiera se encuentra en tu cabeza entender lo que estoy diciendo?" dijo Sue levantando un poco la voz y acercándose lentamente a Hudson.

Finn que de por sí temía a la entrenadora, bajó la vista y dijo que entendía. Así que Sue decidió seguir con su trabajo.

"Como uds. New Perditions, tienen una competencia dentro de unos días, logré que Figgins los relevara de todas las clases hasta después de las mismas. Sabemos que necesitan practicar si quieren ganar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Así que, ahora van a audicionar, uno por uno. Y antes de que empiecen a gritar todos como señoritas, mis Cheerios también van a audicionar uno por uno."

Sue los hizo cantar, los hizo practicar notas para ver hasta donde llegaban todos y cada uno. Los puso en grupos para ver como armonizaban. Los hizo ensayar diferente series de canciones hasta que cada una les salía perfecta. Los hizo ensayar pasos de baile, siguiendo a Brittany y a Mike a los cuales les permitió improvisar. Al finalizar el día escolar, se dio cuenta que Rachel Berry realmente era una futura estrella, ya que nunca se hubiera quedado sin voz. Porque Kurt y Mercedes, ya no podían ni siquiera hablar para el momento en que la hora del almuerzo llegó. Y Tina perdió la voz al final del día.

"La verdad, son una vergüenza. Ni siquiera pueden soportar estar cantando un par de horas sin convertirse en mimos." Decía mirando fijamente a Kurt y a Mercedes. "No me imagino, porcelana, como quieres estar en un show de Broadway si no vas a poder soportar más de una noche cantando. O tu, Mercedes, como quieres ser un éxito en el mundo de la música si no vas a poder realizar un concierto sin perder la voz. A la salida Becky les va a dar una lista de cosas que pueden tomar y hacer para recuperar la voz para el día de mañana y mantenerla. El que no tenga voz va a pasar a ser parte del decorado del escenario el día de la competencia. Pueden marcharse."

Sue ni siquiera esperó que sus alumnos salieran del salón del coro, y se fue directo a su oficina, en donde redactó un mensaje no muy extenso y sonrió satisfecha al apretar el botón de "Enviar".

Finn Hudson, también casi sin voz, decidió ir a quejarse de todo lo que había pasado durante el día en Glee con la única persona capaz de escucharlo. Además, si podía y se lo permitían, iba a intentar tener un orgasmo con esa persona. Pero en la casa de Quinn le dijeron que ella no estaba y que no sabían cuando iba a volver. Finn estaba desesperado, era un adolescente hormonal y quería acostarse con alguien.

Mientras las horas pasaban y Finn intentó encontrar un poco de satisfacción con su mano, comenzó a pensar un poco más claramente (y lentamente). Se dió cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Mientras tanto, Quinn antes de abandonar el pueblo en donde se encontraba, cambió su auto por un modelo un poco más nuevo y siguió su camino a Los Ángeles. Cantaba al ritmo de la radio mientras más cerca estaba, aunque sabía que iba a tener que parar durante la noche a descansar. Con cada kilómetro recorrido, comenzaba a sentirse un poco más libre y esta libertad hacía que repensara un poco su vida.

* * *

><p>Pero las sorpresas, para algunos de los miembros de Glee, no se acababan. Jacob, que había sido suspendido por el video que había lanzado, todavía tenía un as bajo la manga para vengarse de la persona que había alejado a Rachel de su lado durante el tiempo en que ella todavía estaba en Lima. Además, había recibido una golpiza de Azimio y Karofsky. Así que, desde su casa, decidió subir a su post otro video más al terminar esa noche y enviar el link a las mismas personas que el video anterior.<p>

_Vergüenza_

_Desde el confinamiento, Jacob Ben Israel, postea este video para sacarse ciertos secretos de encima. Es probable que el abuso que sufro diariamente aumente a grandes niveles a pesar de esto, pero por lo menos, voy a tener la conciencia tranquila de haber buscado una venganza que no involucrara sangre. Así que, queridos compañeros, disfruten los secretos de algunos de los miembros más populares de McKinley._

La primer escena del video, mostraba el vestuario de las Cheerios.

"_Me enteré de que te acostaste con Hudson el viernes, en la fiesta de Stacey." decía una pelirroja observando a una morocha mietras se secaba el pelo._

"_Si. Fue el peor sexo de mi vida. No la tiene ni siquiera grande y explotó antes de meterla. Encima después siguió y tuve que fingir un orgasmo para que terminara de clavarme eso adentro. No entiendo como RuPaul y Fabray pelean por él." respondió la morocha._

"_Tengo entendido que también estuvo con Quinn esa noche" dijo la pelirroja._

"_Si, Fabray debe haberla pasado tan mal como yo, porque la vi salir corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño y la escuché vomitar. Realmente, Finn puede ser lindo por fuera, pero si lo que quieres es acostarte con alguien que valga la pena, Hudson no es la persona ideal."_

Las siguientes cuatro escenas, contenían el mismo tema. El desempeño sexual de Finn Hudson. Solo cambiaban las mujeres y los lugares. El pasillo, los baños, etc.

La siguiente escena, era el momento en el vestuario de fútbol del día que Karofsky besó a Kurt. Jacob la había editado desde todos los ángulos, así nadie podía evitar notar que fue Karofsky quien dio el primer movimiento.

Y para terminar, las siguientes 4 escenas eran de momentos íntimos entre Karofsky y Azimio. Besándose en los baños, teniendo sexo en los vestuarios, etc.

Jacob sonrío vengativamente después de subir el post. Escuchó que su madre lo llamaba, miró hacia su alrededor, y cerró su laptop. Se unió a sus padres en el auto y se despidió para siempre de Lima. Agradeció a Dios por darle una oportunidad de hablar civilizadamente con Rachel Berry y porque a su padre le dieron un nuevo puesto de trabajo mejor pago en Florida.

La familia Karofsky estaba ofendida con David desde el momento en que vieron el primer video de Jacob. Cuando vieron el segundo, se sintieron terriblemente culpables. Sabían que el comportamiento de su hijo era a raíz de la educación recibida. Aunque no entendían por que él había recurrido a la violencia y a la negación de su homosexualidad. Estuvieron toda la noche hablando de que hacer al respecto. Y se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era que David afrontara las consecuencias de sus acciones y realizara visitas periódicas a un psicólogo.

Los padres de Azimio Adams se sintieron avergonzados por el comportamiento homosexual de su hijo y decidieron que lo mejor era enviarlo a un campamento militar que estuviera lo más lejos posible de Lima. Y junto a él, se iba a marchar toda la familia, porque era una vergüenza para ellos pensar en enfrentar a todos sus conocidos al día siguiente.

Finn Hudson salió de su casa golpeando todas y cada una de las puertas que encontró a su paso. Se subió a su camioneta y se marchó con rumbo desconocido. Su madre no sabía como explicarle que muchos hombres tenían problemas de eyaculación precoz y Burt no había llegado a tiempo para hablar con él.

Finn culpaba de todo a Rachel Berry. Si ella no le hubiera negado el sexo durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, seguramente ahora no tendría esos problemas. Él solo necesitaba práctica y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Se dirigió hacia el pueblo vecino donde había un prostíbulo. Pidió a una de las chicas más nuevas y comenzó a intentar controlar sus impulsos de largar su carga demasiado rápido. Cuando una hora había pasado y nada había cambiado, comenzó a descargar su frustración en la prostituta, para ser arrastrado fuera del lugar y hacia una celda cuando la chica empezó a gritar. Finn Hudson, por sexo, acababa de arruinar su futuro.

* * *

><p>Santana y Rachel se despertaron cerca de la 6 de la tarde. El descanso les había servido y mucho. Decidieron ducharse y cambiarse para ir a cenar con Shelby.<p>

Santana se demoró un poco más en cambiarse. Comenzó a insultar por lo bajo a Puckerman, que tenía la mayor cantidad de ropa de la latina en su camioneta. Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación de la diva, vió que ésta se hallaba concentrada en su celular.

"Hobbit, ¿que anda pasando?" preguntó al ver que ni siquiera había levantado la vista al escucharla entrar. Y sus tacos hacían ruido.

Sin decir nada, Rachel le pasó el celular y puso nuevamente play al video de Jacob.

Al finalizar de verlo, Santana estaba conteniendo su risa.

"Jewfro" logró decir "realmente se vengó." Y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

Rachel solo sonrío y espero que su amiga terminara de reírse.

"Quizás sea la última vez que veamos algo de él. Se mudaba a Florida. Pero exponer así a Azimio y Karofsky, por más daño que ellos le hayan hecho, me parece un golpe muy bajo."

"A veces sos demasiado buena, Rachel." dijo Santana logrando ganar la compostura.

La diva solo agarró la mano de la latina y la guío hacia afuera de la casa.

"Lo único bueno de eso, es que nunca me acosté con Finn. ¿Te imaginás lo terrorífica que hubiera sido mi primera vez?" dijo para nadie en especial.

Santana volvió a reír y continuó así durante la caminata a la casa de Shelby.


	7. Chapter 7: Conversaciones y decisiones

_Hola, ¿cómo están?_

_Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en donde bueno...hablan mucho, y en el próximo también. _

_Ah! Glee no me pertenece._

_Les pido disculpas por 1) Los argentinismos. Muchas veces no puedo pararlos. 2) Por mis errores._

_Espero que este capítulo también les guste!_

* * *

><p><span>Conversaciones y decisiones.<span>

Rachel y Santana llegaron pocos minutos después, todavía riendo, a la casa de Shelby quien las observaba desde la ventana.

Shelby había estado todo el día pensando en como hablar con su hija, en como pedirle disculpas una vez más y decidió dejar que el resto de la noche la conversación fluyera hasta llegar a ese punto.

Les abrío la puerta al escuchar el timbre y las hizo sentar en la cocina, donde la mesa ya estaba lista y Beth dormía en una cuna en la esquina de la habitación.

Después de conversaciones sin sentido, Shelby sirvió la comida y comenzaron a hablar.

"Rachel, ¿qué va a pasar con la casa en Lima?" La adulta en la mesa preguntó.

"Por ahora se va a quedar viviendo ahí la mamá de Noah. Resulta que el ex marido y padre de sus hijos se volvió a casar, y después de 10 años sin comunicarse con ellos llamó a Sarah para decirle que había puesto la casa en venta y que ella debía buscar otro lugar donde vivir junto a sus hijos. Ni siquiera preguntó por ellos. Así que, imagino que a esta altura la madre de Noah ya debe estar viviendo en la casa de mis padres. Gratis, por supuesto". Respondió la diva antes de volver a insertar el tenedor en la comida y comenzar a masticar.

"¿No quiso venir ella también?" esta vez la que preguntó fue Santana que se había mantenido en silencio desde que habían llegado.

"Sarah no quiso venir. Nunca salió de Lima y le daba miedo hacerlo. Así que para no vender la casa de mis padres, le propuse a ella quedarse ahí."

"¿Pero porqué decidió enviar a sus hijos al otro lado del país?" preguntó Shelby sorprendida.

"Quería que tuvieran las oportunidades que ella no tuvo. Por lo menos eso me dijo" respondió Rachel levantando los hombros y volviendo su vista a la comida.

El silencio llenó la habitación. Shelby pensaba en que ella no hubiera dejado ir a sus hijas tan lejos para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de ella. Pero inmediatamente el arrepentimiento la llenó y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Ella había dejado a una de sus hijas no solo una, sino dos veces, creyendo que no tenía nada que enseñarle. No sabía como darle a entender a Rachel que esta vez y para siempre estaba dispuesta a ser su madre. No solo por que Leroy y Hiram ya no se encontraban con ella, sino porque sino hubiera recibido esa llamada, Shelby estaba dispuesta a volver a Lima para conocer a Rachel.

Mientras tanto, la diva pensaba que Shelby parecía realmente sorprendida por la decisión de Sarah Puckerman. Pero eso no debería sorprenderla para nada, ya que ella había abandonado a su hija dos veces. Rachel sufría pesadillas de vez en cuando en donde Shelby le decía que no la quería tanto y que prefería siempre a Beth.

Santana no sabía como comportarse. Aunque la relación entre Shelby y Rachel parecía estar bien, sentía ese frío incómodo cortando el aire cada vez que se encontraba dentro de una habitación con las dos morenas. Era un frío capaz de erizar todos los pelos de su nuca. A la vez, notaba como a veces el humor de Rachel decaía, y aunque era capaz de sonreír, no era esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, extendió su mano por debajo de la mesa para agarrar la de la diva. Se prometió que iba a acompañarla en lo que fuera e iba a defenderla.

"Rachel..." dijo Shelby casi en un susurro "¿podríamos hablar a solas un momento?"

La diva levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes marrones iguales a los de ella, y después de unos segundos, respondió "Santana puede escuchar lo que tienes que decir Shelby."

"Está bien. " Shelby le tenía un poco de miedo a la latina. Varias veces durante la cena, había descubierto un poco de ira en esos ojos y no quería provocar una reacción más grande que esa. "Rachel, realmente estoy arrepentida de haberte abandonado una segunda vez y no quise que creas que la adopción de Beth era una forma de reemplazarte." Cuando vio que la diva iba a decir algo, continúo. "Sé que lo pensaste porque desde que me fui mantenía conversaciones con tus padres semanalmente. Quería saber como estabas. Pero no sabía como volver a acercarme." Tomando una buena bocanada de aire, decidió continuar al ver la confusión de Rachel enmarcada en su rostro. "Fuimos con Beth a todas las presentaciones de New Directions. Incluso estuve en Nueva York. No quise acercarme ahí porque no quería que te pusieras nerviosa o mal antes de la performance, pero después dejaron la ciudad muy rápido y no pude hacerlo. Tenía que volver." Decidió esperar unos segundos hasta que la diva interpretara lo que le acababa de decir, sabía que en Nueva York la había visto. Cuando el reconocimiento de un breve momento pasó por los ojos de la diva, Shelby continúo. "Tampoco quiero que creas que porque tus padres ya no están yo decidí hacerme cargo de vos o que no me quedaba otra opción. Estoy segura que ellos antes de partir en ese crucero te dijeron que tenían que hablar de algo cuando regresaran." La diva solo asintió sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. "Lo que ellos iban a hablar con vos era de mi regreso a Lima. Yo estaba planeando hacerlo para poder acercarme a vos. Lamentablemente, ellos partieron antes de tiempo y después de nuestra conversación decidí que lo mejor era quedarme en Los Ángeles y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, y sobre todo llegar a conocerte, como toda madre debe hacer con sus hijos."

Rachel había dejado de llorar y era consciente del pulgar de Santana acariciando el revés de su mano y de las palabras de Shelby. Sabía que en estos momentos esa mujer necesitaba una respuesta y estaba dispuesta a darsela.

"Shelby, cuando hablamos, cuando me escuchaste y aceptaste mi idea de dejar Lima y venir a esta ciudad, hiciste algo que aunque pequeño yo siempre había necesitado. Y era una madre, o una persona de sexo femenino que cuide de mi o que estuviera conmigo cuando lo necesitara. No puedo decir que inmediatamente dejé de sentir el dolor de tu abandono. Todavía lo siento. Pero eso es algo que podemos hacer entre las dos." Rachel volvió a bajar la mirada, temiendo en parte un nuevo rechazo de su madre. Hasta que sintió dos brazos a su alrededor y lágrimas en su hombro.

"Gracias Rachel. Esta es una oportunidad que no voy a desperdiciar." Dijo Shelby cuando pudo dejar de llorar un poco.

"Y si la arruinás Corcoran, estate segura que Santana López va a caer sobre tu pequeño cuerpo con todo el fervor de Lima Heights Adyacent" agregó Santana provocando que las otras dos morenas comenzaran a reírse. Sin soltar la mano de su amiga, si, porque Rachel Berry se había convertido en su amiga y a quien no le guste podía agarrar un tarro de ácido y tirárselo sobre los ojos para no ver esa relación, se levantó e intentó sonar todavía más seria aunque se sentía relajada por ver a la diva riendo. "En serio lo digo. Si la lastimás, te lastimo el doble". Las risas continuaron durante un rato y esta vez Santana acompañaba ríendose de sí misma, aunque Shelby había entendido a la latina y en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Shelby asintió.

Después de comer, mientras Rachel y Santana se hacían cargo de lavar los platos, Shelby acostó a Beth y le cantó hasta que la pequeña rubia se durmió.

Al bajara, se encontró con las dos adolescentes sentadas en el sofá de la sala de estar, hablando sobre lo que estaban viendo en la tele, que parecía ser uno de esos realities shows de Mtv.

"Bueno, hablando de otras cosas. ¿Cuáles son los planes en cuanto a su educación de ahora en más?" preguntó Shelby mientras se acomoda en un sillón más chico mirando casi prácticamente de frente a las adolescentes.

"No sé que pensó hacer Santana, pero en mi caso, yo ya tengo todos los créditos necesarios para graduarme y estuve investigando y solo necesito rendir un par de exámenes en alguna secundaria pública y me recibo. Si logro hacerlo, antes de fin de año, ya podría graduarme." respondió Rachel. Santana, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de investigar, pero eso sonaba como una muy buena idea para ella también. Así que eso fue lo que dijo. Añadiendo que también tenía todos los créditos necesarios para graduarse.

"Sé que Noah también va a hacer lo mismo. Pero a Hannah la vamos a inscribir en la escuela para que la termine como tiene que ser. Yo tengo todos sus papeles para realizar el pase así que tendría que ver cuales son las mejores opciones." dijo Rachel después de que Santana hablara.

"Bien. ¿Y después?" preguntó Shelby sorprendida por la organización de su hija mayor.

"Bueno, la idea es buscar algún trabajo mientras creamos una banda. Tenemos que pagar el alquiler de esa enorme casa entre nosotros tres." dijo Rachel mirando fijamente a su madre.

"Por el alquiler no tienen que preocuparse." dijo Shelby "La casa está paga. Es mía. Así que pueden vivir el tiempo que quieran ahí. Pero traten de no destruir nada."

"¿En serio la compraste?" preguntó la diva excitada.

"Si, hice varias inversiones que me favorecieron económicamente además, tenía dinero para comprar una casa en Lima cuando me mudara. La casa pertenecía a un miembro de una banda de rock, así que por suerte el sótano ya estaba armado."

"¡Muchas gracias!" gritó Rachel tirándose a los brazos de su madre, que apenas la vio saltar se acomodó mejor en el sillón para no caerse ante el embiste de la diva.

"Igual, sería bueno buscar algún trabajo." Continúo Rachel cuando volvía caminando hacia su lugar al lado de Santana. Pero antes de llegar, llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de la latina y comenzó a sacudirla. "¡Santana! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Podrías formar parte de la banda con Noah y conmigo! ¡Con tu voz y la mía podríamos hacer duetos inolvidables! ¡Y con Noah! ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo veo todo! Un futmmmmm" Santana, cuando vió que los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a brillar decidió frenar el manifiesto del futuro que iba a salir de la diva tapando su boca con la palma de su mano.

"Si, Rachel. Podemos formar una banda los tres." dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que la diva nunca formuló. Rachel aplaudió un poco saltando con la mano de la latina todavía en su boca.

"¿Te vas a calmar ahora?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva, que solo asintió y después de tener su boca liberada, procedió a sentarse.

"Bueno, entonces después vamos a planear lo de la banda. En ese caso, como madre de uno de los miembros, y aunque todos pronto van a tener 18 años, yo voy a ser su manager. En el tiempo que llevó en la ciudad y gracias a mi trabajo tengo muchos contactos en el mundo de la música."

Rachel temiendo que Santana volviera a taparle la boca, dió pequeños saltitos en su lugar y aplaudió ante la propuesta de su madre. Santana, también sonrió ante la idea de Shelby.

El resto de la noche pasó sin mayores conversaciones profundas hasta que Rachel y Santana volvieron a la casa que desde ahora iba a ser su hogar. Sin decir nada, volvieron a dormir en abrazadas en la misma cama.

* * *

><p>Carole Hudson se dirigió hacia el pueblo siguiente debido a una llamada de la policía del lugar diciéndole que tenían preso a Finn. Le dijeron que por ser la primer ofensa solo iban a dejarlo encerrado hasta que ella se presentara a firmar la libertad.<p>

Carole había visto el video que Jacob Ben Israel había subido. Los dos. Estaba decepcionada del comportamiento de Finn en cuanto al bebé de Quinn. Sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que Quinn estuviera mintiendo en cuanto a la paternidad de este bebé, pero, eso no quería decir que Finn dejara de lado y a su deriva a la joven rubia. Desde que había visto el primer video y se había enterado de que probablemente iba a ser abuela, Carole había intentado entablar una conversación que no terminar con una silla volando por una patada a causa de Finn.

Al estacionar en la comisaría, Carole tomó la decisión de hablar con Finn y de una vez por todas hacerle entender que no todo se basaba en sexo.

Pero otra decisión que Carole había tomado, esta vez junto con Burt, después de estar discutiendo la situación durante toda la noche anterior, tomó más sentido cuando vió detrás de las rejas a su hijo.

Finn salió caminando como si golpear hasta la inconsciencia a una mujer fuera un gran logro. Pero no le dirigió a su madre ninguna palabra.

Al llegar a la casa Carole lo dejó ir directamente a la habitación, desde donde volvió completamente ofendido por la desaparición de su X-box, su playstation 2 y su laptop. Incluso, después de haber pateado una silla o dos, y de no recibir respuesta alguna de su madre, intentó lograr alguna reacción al levantarle la mano. Pero alguien agarró su muñeca y cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con Burt Hummel observándolo como si no lo reconociera. Detrás de Burt, Kurt lo miraba con temor y lágrimas en los ojos. Finn, volvió la vista hacia su madre y por primera vez en su vida, no solo vio decepción sino también terror.

El techo de la casa Hummel-Hudson comenzó a bajar a velocidades increíbles para Finn y pronto se encontró sollozando en el piso, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y repitiendo "Lo siento" una y otra vez.

Esta vez, Finn sabía que no había nada que pudiera resolver este conflicto. Aterrorizó a la persona que más amaba. A la mujer que le había dado todo. Y ofendió a la única figura paterna que tenía.

El mariscal de campo de McKinley High se fue a dormir esa noche llorando como un niño de 4 años, sin saber que su popularidad al día siguiente no le iba a servir para nada, no solo por el video de Jacob sino porque un miembro del profesorado de la escuela había estado en el prostíbulo y vio cuando a Finn Hudson se lo llevaron esposado del lugar y detrás de él, la prostituta salía en una camilla luchando por su vida.

Antes de que dieran las 12, gran parte de la población de Lima sabía que Finn había golpeado a una mujer. Incluidas Shannon Beiste y Sue Sylvester.

Al día siguiente, Finn Hudson entró a McKinley con una sonrisa que a cada uno que lo miraba le decía "soy mejor que vos", pero resultó que solo se había encontrado con gente que estaba incluso más debajo de Glee en la pirámide social de la secundaria. Cuando llegó a su casillero, Coach Beiste lo estaba esperando, Finn saludó amablemente a la mujer y ésta le pidió la chaqueta del equipo. Desde ese momento, Finn Hudson, golpeador de mujeres (no importaba que fuera una prostituta) no iba a pertenecer más a los Titans. Ni aunque rogara.

Pero lo que el consideró infierno, arribó después de que la Coach había desaparecido. Y Finn intentó blloquearlo de su memoria.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray se encontraba en un bar cercano al motel en donde había alquilado para descansar durante la noche. Se detuvo a tomar algo, sin alcohol para no dañar al bebé, por que había notado que una oleada de sentimientos comenzaba a llenarle el corazón. Se dio cuenta que era todo a causa de la libertad que estaba logrando mientras más se alejaba de Lima y más se acercaba a Los Ángeles.<p>

Pero durante toda su vida, Quinn Fabray, tenía un vacío en el pecho. El vacío muchas veces se le hacía insoportable y había intentado llenarlo con alcohol. Después de eso, vino Beth y aunque el vacío no se le fue del pecho, esa pequeña niña había bloqueado un poco el viento que atravesaba ese espacio vacío en su pecho. Pero Beth se fue y Quinn volvió a sentir el vacío, cada día más profundo que el anterior.

Pero había momentos, en que ese vacío desaparecía. Eran cuando escuchaba a Rachel cantar, o cuando pensaba en la pequeña diva. Y era por eso, que Quinn iba a hacer lo posible para mantenerla el resto de su vida a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy Quinn Fabray, salía rumbo a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, pero no era más rubia, había vuelto a su original castaño.


	8. Chapter 8: Pasión

_Guau! Dos capítulos en un día! Pareciera que no puedo dejar de escribir. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><span>Pasión<span>

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rachel se despertó, se quedó observando el rostro calmo de Santana. Fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron cuando los abrió. Después de varios minutos de memorizar cada una de las líneas del rostro de la latina, Rachel quiso levantarse, pero era algo casi imposible. Santana había cruzado una de sus piernas hasta abrazar la cintura de la diva, mientras sus brazos envolvían a Rachel en un abrazo.

La diva sonrío y lentamente intentó sacar todos los miembros que no la dejaban moverse. Cuando lo logró, escuchó uno suave "no" salir de la boca de la latina (y si Rachel no la hubiera estado observando tan fijamente, no hubiera creído en el sonido, pero había visto mover sus labios), después su rostro formó la confunsión de que algo le estaba faltando y antes de que la diva pudiera siquiera alejarse un milímetro, la latina la tenía nuevamente encerrada.

Rachel desistió de salir de los brazos de Santana y decidió volver a dormir, pero antes, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla a la latina hasta que vio que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

Pero la diva no pudo volver a dormir, y pasó todo el tiempo hasta que su amiga se despertara, observándola detenidamente y acariciando sus cabellos.

Cuando Santana abrió sus ojos, creía que todavía estaba soñando. Frente a ella, encontró un par de orbes marrones que la miraban concentradamente y sentía una mano acariciando sus cabellos.

"Buen día" dijo Rachel al registrar que la latina se había despertado.

"Hola" fue la respuesta de Santana.

"¿Sería posible que me dejaras levantar? Estoy esperando hace mucho y tengo una necesidad imperiosa de ir al baño."

"Nop. Estoy muy cómoda" dijo Santana atrayendo más hacia sí a la diva.

"Santana..."

"Nop"

"Voy y vuelvo rápido"

"Nop"

Cada vez Santana la apretaba contra sí misma y Rachel no se había dado cuenta que una de sus piernas se encontraba justo entre medio de las de la latina. Y cada vez que la diva se movía, Santana recibía fricción en el lugar en que la necesitaba.

Pero Rachel ya casi no aguantaba y necesitaba urgente ir al baño. Así que intentó con otra cosa.

Deslizó la mano que estaba en el cabello de Santana hasta la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La latina, intentando liberarse de esa tortura riendo, aflojó el agarré que tenía en la diva. Y fue mal movimiento, porque antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, Rachel ya estaba en el cuarto de baño.

Santana puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Hacía casi una semana se había enterado que los padres de la diva habían fallecido y desde ese momento todo fue una espiral de sorpresas. Salió de Lima como siempre lo había querido, salió del clóset, ganó una amiga. Eran todas cosas que aunque tuvieron malos y buenos resultados, sumaban a que hoy se sintiera tranquila y contenta. Esperando con ansias su futuro.

Mientras tanto, Rachel se lavaba las manos y volvió a pensar en sus padres. Ésta vez, no lloró, pero la tristeza la invadió inmediatamente. Si, ellos tenían sueños para su hija, pero iban a apoyar cualquier decisión. Sabía que sus padres hoy estarían orgullosos de ella. Y tenía que agradecerle a Sue, que fue la primer persona que se acercó a ella después del accidente de sus padres. Durante varios días, Sue Sylvester le hizo entender que nada había terminado. Que seguía teniendo todas las posibilidades en la vida para salir adelante y llegar al estrellato. Que no importaba si seguía los planes que sus padres y ella habían organizado, siempre y cuando lo que hiciera la hiciera feliz. Sue se hizo cargo de todas las cuentas y la ayudó a organizar el sepelio. Aunque le había dicho que si alguien preguntaba ella no tenía nada que ver.

Nadie sabía la relación de Sue y sus padres, pero a ella no le molestaba. Todo lo contrario, siempre tuvo entre las sombras, un aliado poderoso en McKinley. Siempre aparecía misteriosamente un cambio de ropa en su casillero cuando tenía por día más granizados en la piel de lo que le hubiera gustado. A cambio, Sue siempre recibía una nota en su oficina (anónima por supuesto) sobre lo que Schuester estaba haciendo con Glee o lo que iba a hacer.

Rachel, había demostrado que era bastante buena actriz. Sabía que Finn y Santana habían tenido sexo al día siguiente de haber sucedido, pero cuando volvió con Finn tuvo que hacerse la ignorante porque se lo habían recomendado. Sue, entretanto, se había enterado del embarazo de Quinn mucho antes de que lo dijera en voz alta y la echara de las porristas, pero, siendo también una gran actriz, se mantuvo en silencio hasta el incidente de Jacob y la ropa interior de Rachel.

La diva suspiró pensando en Sue y sabía que eventualmente iba a tener que explicarle a Santana todo esto ya que Sylvester iba a ir a visitarlas. De eso estaba segura.

Pero, ahora tenía que por fin, disfrutar el primer día en esta nueva ciudad.

Salió del baño para notar que la latina todavía estaba en la cama.

"Tu teléfono acaba de vibrar" le dijo sin mirarla.

La diva se fijó y tenía un mensaje de Noah.

"Dice Noah que están en el cañón. Que Hannah lo hace detenerse en cada pueblo y que ya tuvo que vaciar la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara como 4 veces."

Después de cerrar el chat de blackberry con Noah, Rachel descubrió que tenía un correo electrónico. Lo leyó y se sentó en la cama para leerlo una segunda vez.

"Sue se hizo cargo de Glee. Todas las porristas ahora forman parte también del coro. Brittany es la nueva capitana. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes y Tina se quedaron sin voz ayer durante las prácticas. Quinn desapareció. " Comentó Rachel. En ese momento, alguien más le estaba escribiendo por el chat, así que abrió la aplicación para leer y contestar. "Finn fue detenido anoche por golpear a una prostituta en el pueblo de al lado de Lima. Azimio fue enviado a una escuela militar." tipeó una respuesta rápido y dejó el celular sobre la cama. Se dirigió a sus bolsos para vestirse.

"¿Por qué te escribe Sylvester?" preguntó Santana unos minutos después. Cuando la diva giró, vio que la latina estaba mirando su celular.

Rachel suspiró y se acercó a la cama sentándose al lado de Santana. Le saco el celular de la mano y tecleó una rápida respuesta a Sue. Se acostó en la cama mirando al techo y comenzó a contar la historia.

"Sue conoció a mis padres en la universidad. Ella estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir con Jean y ellos estaban buscando compañeros para la casa que habían alquilado. Sue no fue ni la primera ni la última opción, pero fue la inmediata. Apenas cruzó el umbral de esa casa para hacer la entrevista con Jean, mis padres no les permitieron salir. Incluso los 4 se mudaron a Lima, pero para entonces Sue ya podía mantenerse y mantener a Jean. Todas las semanas cenaban juntos una o dos veces. Mientras yo fui creciendo siempre tuve a Sue y a Jean a mi lado. Cuando ingresé a la secundaria, ella quería que me uniera a las Cheerios, pero yo me decidí por Glee. En realidad, ella nunca intentó destruir el club. Solo quería sacar a Schuester del medio y hacerse cargo. Era muy consciente de mi talento ya que ella fue la que lo descubrió. Hay muchos rasgos de mi personalidad que fueron adquiridos gracias a su crianza. " Rachel soltó una leve risa recordando que la seguridad que tenía en su voz, era gracias a Sue. "Sue fue la primera en enterarse de la muerte de mis padres, y fue la que me sacó de la depresión días después. Y también, fue quien me ayudó a tomar la decisión de dejar Lima." La diva se quedó en silencio observando el techo esperando que Santana absorviera todo lo que ella había dicho. Sabía que había sido largo y complicado de entender.

" Y ahora te está manteniendo al tanto de lo que pasa en McKinley". Afirmó Santana. Quería saber muchas más cosas en realidad, ¿por que Sue había permitido el acoso hacia la diva? ¿por que habían mantenido la relación oculta? ¿por que...tantos por que...?

"Santana, quiero que entiendas algo. Si se hubiera sabido la relación que Sue y mi familia mantenía, cada situación hubiera sido olvidada por el hecho de ser muy personal. Sue intentó hacer todo lo posible para que yo no sufriera daño permanente."

La latina pensaba que Rachel le acababa de leer la mente. Y como no podía agregar demasiado, asintió. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Al volver, Rachel estaba mirando por la ventana. Se acercó hacia ella despacio y escuchó que estaba hablando por lo bajo. En el reflejo de la ventana notó que la diva estaba hablando por teléfono y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no se desviaron hasta que la diva cortó la comunicación y se giró para enfrentarla.

"Santana, tendríamos que ir a algún supermercado así llenamos de víveres esta casa. Sé que Noah va a tardar en llegar, pero...tengo la sensación de que no vamos a ser solo 4 en esta casa."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sue me llamó cuando entraste al baño. Resulta que los padres de Quinn aparecieron por McKinley exigiendo saber en donde estaba su hija. Parece ser que no solo desapareció del colegio y de su casa, sino que lo hizo con una gran cantidad de dinero. Cuando los padres se dieron cuenta de eso, avisaron inmediatamente a la policía. Hace un rato encontraron el auto de Quinn en el pueblo donde habíamos pasado la noche. Lo único que saben es que cambió de vehículo y nada más."

"¿Fabray está viniendo a Los Ángeles?"

"Tengo ese presentimiento. Si."

"¿Por qué te seguiría?"

"Por esa extraña conexión que tenemos."

"¿Y cuando llegue vamos a dejar que se quede con todos nosotros?"

"¿Podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos? Tengo hambre y no hay nada para comer. Además, creo que primero va a ser mejor que escuchemos lo que tiene que decir. Y no tenemos que olvidarnos que está embarazada."

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana poco convencida. "Pero creo que tendrías que avisarle a Shelby. La madre de su hija le va a aparecer en la puerta en cualquier momento."

"Es lo que tenía pensado hacer ahora. De paso, podemos comer algo mientras estamos ahí y pedirle indicaciones. Quiero comprar ropa. Y por comprar ropa, quiero decir que no voy a comprarme ninguno de esos sweaters de animales."

Santana se río ante la última frase pero después un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

"¿Y las polleras?"

"¿Que pasa con las polleras?"

"¿No vas a comprarlas?"

"No creo. Pensé que no te gustaban esas polleras."

"¡Oh! No me gustan. Me encantan. Es increíble que muestren tanto tus piernas y tengo que decirlo..." se acercó a Rachel hasta que sus labios rozaban el oído de la diva "muchas veces imaginé esas piernas alrededor mío."

Rachel comenzó a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo, sabía que estaba completamente colorada y no se dio cuenta que Santana se había alejado hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Pensando en lo que la latina le había dicho se vistió rápidamente y espero hasta que fuera su turno para ocupar el baño. Y cuando éste ya estaba libre, entró sin siquiera mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Pero tenía una sonrisa que no se le fue durante un buen rato de su rostro.

Cuando salió del baño, Santana la observó con la boca abierta. Se había puesto unos jeans más que ajustados, una remera que se pegaba a cada parte de su cuerpo y que tenía un escote bastante pronunciado.

Rachel, sonrío al pasar en frente de la latina. Sabía que había generado la misma reacción que ella tuvo unos minutos antes.

Pasaron el resto del día de compras y conociendo el barrio. Incluso se animaron a acercarse un poco más al centro de Los Ángeles, pero después se arrepintieron.

Shelby no había tomado muy bien la noticia de que Quinn podía llegar a aparecer en la puerta de su casa, pero tanto Rachel como Santana le aseguraron que la rubia no venía por Beth. Así que le pidieron que, no importando la hora, la guiara hacia la casa de ellas.

Después volvieron a la casa, acomodaron todo lo que compraron y mientras Rachel hacía la cena, Santana se dio una ducha. Después de comer, Rachel se bañó y hablaron un rato hasta que decidieron salir a algún bar.

Como no conocían mucho, estuvieron más o menos una hora dando vueltas hasta que vieron un lugar que las atrajo.

Santana había ayudado a Rachel con la ropa y el maquillaje y las dos pasaron como mayores de 21 años cuando ingresaron al bar. El lugar era enorme y estaba lleno de gente, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que era un espacio exclusivo para homosexuales.

Santana, se sentía celosa casi desde el momento en que entraron, ya que varias mujeres quisieron entablar una conversación con la diva. Pero ella siempre respondió que estaba con alguien.

Bailaron durante un rato en la pista. Sus cuerpos pegados completamente. Acariciándose al ritmo de la música. El sudor caía despacio por sus cuerpos pero a ellas no les estaba importando, la compañía era lo más importante.

En un momento, Santana dejó a Rachel en la pista para ir a buscar algo para tomar, cuando estaba regresando, la luz se apagó por completo. Un par de personas empujaron a la latina y perdió completamente el sentido de dirección. Dejó caer al piso las botellas de cerveza decidida a buscar a Rachel. Cualquier cosa podía pasarle y no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera.

Rachel se había quedado inmóvil en el momento en que la luz desapareció. Quiso intentar gritar por Santana, pero todos en el bar estaban hablando, gritando y sabía que su amiga no la iba a escuchar. Comenzó a ser empujada bruscamente hacia todos lados y ya no sabía donde se encontraba. La gente la tocaba, le hablaba, y la volvía a empujar. Ninguna de esas personas era la sexy latina con la que ella estaba hablando. De pronto, dos brazos rodearon su cintura y se acomodaron en su espalda, manteniéndola en el lugar. Rachel comenzó a sentir calor nuevamente en su cuerpo y seguridad en el momento en que sintió el aroma a manzanas del shampoo de Santana. El miedo de la situación había hecho que la diva llorara un poco, así que hundió su cara en el cuello de su amiga y se quedaron completamente quietas y sin decir nada hasta que unos 20 minutos después la luz regresó.

Todas las personas que estaban en el bar gritaron de alegría y querían continuar con su fiesta. Santana y Rachel no querían alejarse, pero no querían estar más ahí. La latina sacó sus brazos de alrededor de la diva y agarrando su mano comenzó a guiarla hacia la salida. Pero Rachel, no se movió ni un centímetro, y al sentir que Santana tiraba de su mano, la empujó hacia ella con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Cuando el cuerpo de la latina estuvo completamente adherido al de Rachel, ésta soltó la mano de su amiga. Con sus dos manos cubrió el rostro de Santana y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos unió sus labios.

Lo que sucedió entonces ninguna lo esperaba. Las dos se sorprendieron al sentir la suavidad de los labios de la otra. Las dos olvidaron todos los besos recibidos en el pasado. Las manos de ambas comenzaron moverse, acariciando cada porción de piel que podían encontrar. Sus cuerpos intentaban fundirse cada vez en el otro.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se miraron por fin a los ojos. Había pocas palabras que podían llenar ese momento, pero sus ojos hablaban por ellas. Seguridad, deseo, lujuria. Nada más.

"Vamos a casa" dijo Rachel dándole un último beso a Santana y esta vez, ella guíando a la otra hacia la salida.

Desde la puerta de su casa hasta la habitación, habían ido dejando un camino de prendas de ropa. Junto a la cama, en el piso, descansaba su ropa interior. Santana, sentía calor y humedad al ver a Rachel desnuda esperándola en la cama. Su piel tostada brillando por el sudor, sus pechos firmes y redondos, sus abdominales casi marcadas en su estómago, su...Santana no podía mirar más. Tenía que volver a poseer esos labios y sentir su piel contra la de la diva.

La primera ronda fue despacio, Santana sabía que Rachel era virgen e intentó hacerla lo más especial posible. Pero una vez pasado ese punto de resistencia, una vez que Rachel había alcanzado el orgasmo ante los dedos de Santana, la noche se volvió más lujuriosa.

Estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la noche, hasta bien entrada la mañana. No salieron mucho de la habitación, pero no dejaron muchas superficies limpias. La pared, el baño, el escritorio, la cama, incluso lo hicieron contra la ventana.

Rachel no podía creer que había esperado tanto tiempo para esto. Cada vez que era una experiencia mejor que la otra.

Santana estaba sorprendida de la resistencia de la diva y la pasión que demostraba. Estaba agradecida de haber sido ella quien hubiera robado la virginidad de la diva, ya que demostró que era una completa bestia sexual. Incluso, quería todo el futuro para seguir intentando cosas con la diva. Y a pesar de los que muchos pudieran decir, a Santana López esto no le molestaba para nada.

Durmieron hasta bien entrada la tarde y no estaban dispuestas a levantarse. Cuando se despertaron, inmediatamente sus manos se entrelazaron y sus cuerpos se buscaron, para mirarse a los ojos.

"Espero que no estés arrepentida." dijo Santana un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

"¿No sos Rachel Berry, quien iba a esperar hasta los 25 años para tener sexo después de haber ganado un Tony como mejor actriz a los 21?"

"No, solo soy Rachel Berry. Y no, no estoy para nada arrepentida."

"¿Ni siquiera del hecho de que tu primera vez fue conmigo?"

"No, Santana. Al contrario. Estoy agradecida. Me cuidaste como siempre deseé que la persona con la que tuviera sexo por primera vez lo hiciera."

Santana no contestó, solo la besó. Intentó que el beso sea dulce, suave, pero no, inmediatamente escaló hasta que las dos se encontraron frotando sus centros al unísono y llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Una hora después, mientras preparaban algo para comer, el timbre (que sonó por primera vez) las devolvió a la realidad. Ellas estaban realmente muy bien en la burbuja que habían creado desde la noche anterior.

Rachel abrió la puerta pensando que podía ser Shelby, con quien no había hablado en todo el día, pero se encontró con una muchacha de pelo castaño y lentes de sol.

Cuando la visitante vio que Rachel había abierto la puerta, se quitó los lentes y miró a la diva a los ojos.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Santana que se había detenido detrás de la diva para ver quien había llegado a su puerta.


	9. Chapter 9: Llantos y explosiones

_Uff este capítulo es largo. Así que espero que lo disfruten!_

_Gracias por las review, las voy a tener en cuenta._

* * *

><p><span>Llanto y explosiones.<span>

"Hola" dijo Quinn tímidamente quitando sus ojos de la diva al escuchar a Santana. Sabía que podían existir grandes probabilidades de que la latina estuviera con Rachel, pero tenía la esperanza de que ese no fuera el paso.

Al bajar la mirada, Quinn no notó la silenciosa conversación que las personas que se encontraban delante de ella estaban sosteniendo. Cuando volvió a levantar su mirada, vio que la latina y la diva se habían corrido hacia un costado de la puerta para que ella entrara.

Ingresó dando pequeños pasos, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Solo miraba un poco de reojo para saber donde estaba la sala de estar, lo primero que quería era hablar con Rachel y, bueno, ahora también Santana.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó la diva cuando vio que la ex capitana de la porrista se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

"No, gracias. ¿Podemos hablar?"

Santana y Rachel asintieron y se sentaron juntas en el sillón enfrentando a la ex rubia.

"Rachel, ante todo quería pedirte disculpas por como te trate todos estos años." comenzó Quinn después de pensar por unos segundos que iba a decir.

"Quinn, ya estas perdonada."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Fabray. En serio. Berry no está mintiendo." agregó Santana un poco irritada de que Quinn hubiera hecho semejante viaje y que, aunque llevara ¿qué? 5, 10 minutos en la casa, todavía no había lanzado la bomba de quedarse.

"López, nadie pidió tu opinión." respondió Quinn un poco enojada por el comentario de Santana.

Santana no dijo nada más por ahora y Rachel solo se inclinó para decirle algo en el oído, que la latina respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

"Quinn, sabíamos que habías desaparecido de Lima y teníamos la sospecha que ibas a seguirnos. Ya no estamos en Lima, y como ya no estamos ahí, yo no soy la misma persona. Vamos a ser directas, sabemos que quueres quedarte con nosotras. Bueno, es suficiente que sepas que en cualquier momento va a llegar Noah con Hannah y también se van a quedar acá. Yo no voy a aceptar ningún insulto, realmente si estamos acá es porque quise alejarme de todas esas personas con la mente cerrada, así que comportémonos como si aunque sea nos respetamos."

"¿Quiere decir que voy a poder quedarme, con uds.?"

"Si aceptas el hecho de que Noah también va a quedarse, con su hermana menor y ellos no se van a ir a ningún lado. Si, podes quedarte. Obviamente, si entramos en una escuela nocturna y avanzada para graduarnos, vos también vas a tener que hacerlo, y vamos a tener que ver como hacer para que aportes una parte de los gastos, con tu embarazo." Continuo Rachel, no quería andar publicando en todos lados que Shelby en realidad no les iba a cobrar alquiler por la casa.

"¡Si, acepto!" dijo Quinn con un poco más de alegría de la que a Santana le hubiera gustado.

"¿Por qué dejaste Lima detrás nuestro Quinn?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que la ex rubia estaba por levantarse mirando fijamente a la diva.

Fue en ese momento, en que Quinn recordó que no estaba sola con Rachel en esa habitación. Suspiró y miró a quien alguna vez había sido su amiga.

"En el momento en que Rachel dijo que se marchaba, todo se me nubló. No podía creer que ella ya no iba a estar más en McKinley. No registré lo del accidente de sus padres hasta el primer video de JewFro, y por eso Rachel, lo siento mucho. Fui desconsiderada, pensé que en realidad no aparecías por Glee por alguna razón egoísta, como la que siempre dijimos que tenías aunque no sea cierto." Esta parte la dijo mirando a la diva a los ojos, quería hacerle entender que realmente sentía el hecho de la pérdida de sus padres. Cuando vio que ninguna de las morenas iba a hablar, decidió seguir. "Al día siguiente, vi el video de JewFro y entendí, o intenté entender, todo lo que habías pasado. No fue fácil y todavía no es fácil lidear con la culpa de todo lo que te hice. Los sentimientos no son algo que una Fabray aprende a manejar". Volvió a suspirar y trató de leer la mente de sus oyentes, pero sus ojos solo mostraban que estaban prestando atención y nada más. "El día de ese video, mi padre iba a regresar a la casa, nunca terminaron el divorció y mi madre lo perdonó. Era seguro que iba a terminar en la calle porque en ese video se contaba lo de mi embarazo. Y mi padre no iba a aceptar un segundo embarazo y menos cuando ya tengo los 18 años. Así que junté todas mis cosas, y dinero, mucho dinero y subí al auto. Dejé que mi mente me llevara automáticamente, pero sabía una sola cosa, tenía que estar donde Rachel estuviera."

Esto generó un poco de incomodidad en el cuerpo de Santana.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rachel?" preguntó evitando sonar agresiva con sus palabras. Estaba enojándose rápidamente y no entendía porque.

"Realmente Santana, es la única persona con la que siento una conexión especial. No sé si se formó por todas las peleas que tuvimos en cuanto al tema del tarado de Finn, pero, por alguna razón, a ella siempre le muestro mi verdadero yo. La noche que uds. se fueron de Lima, me dí cuenta de que Rachel fue siempre la única constante en mi vida. Siempre estuvo ahí, para mi. Siempre me ofreció su amistad y yo la rechacé una y otra vez. Aunque no quería. Pero siempre fue muy importante la popularidad, y pensaba que al ser amiga de ella podía perderlo todo. Cuando quedé embarazada de Beth, fue por Rachel, nunca pensé que me estaba sintiendo gorda, no pensé que me sentía fea, simplemente pensaba en Rachel. Ella me podía robar a Finn, y podía hacerse más popular. Realmente, no sé que pensé. Salvo las cosas pasaron durante el tiempo en que no estuve en la casa de los Fabray, el resto siempre fue por la popularidad. Hay que ser hermoso y popular para ser un Fabray. Aunque Russell no viviera más bajo ese techo." Quinn respiró profundamente para continuar. " Así que salí de Ohio, tenía la sensación de que Shelby podía llegar a saber donde encontrarla. Era la única posibilidad que tenía para hacerlo. Cambié el auto en un momento del camino, no quería que mis padres supieran hacia donde iba. Me teñi el cabello porque sabía que iban a buscar a una rubia. No sé, no sé porque hice muchas cosas, pero ahora que la encontré estoy más tranquila. Eso es lo que sí sé."

El silencio llenó la habitación, hasta que Rachel comenzó a reírse despacio. Las dos ex porristas la miraron extrañadas.

"Y después dicen que yo hablo mucho" dijo Rachel entre risas que se iban tornando carcajadas. Las otras dos, al entenderlo, también comenzaron a reír.

Cuando la risa subsistió, las tres se quedaron mirando a cualquier punto de la habitación, pensando en silencio que decir o que hacer.

Rachel se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina diciéndoles que iba a terminar de hacer algo para comer, ya que comenzaba a sentir dolor de estómago por el hambre.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn a una Santana que se había quedado observando la forma de la diva mientras desaparecía.

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué huiste con ella?"

"El día antes de la renuncia de ella a Glee, algo me parecía fuera de lugar." Comenzó a decir Santana, sin mirar a la ex HBIC a los ojos. "Ella no solo estaba ausente de Glee, también de la escuela. Y digamos, estábamos hablando de Rachel Berry, quien nunca faltaba a clases. Así que después del ensayo le pregunté a Sue si sabía algo. Ahí fue cuando me enteré lo de los padres de Rachel y entendí porque Puckerman tampoco había estado, por lo menos esa semana, en McKinley. Así que, fui hacia la casa de ella, donde la encontré completamente diferente a lo conocido. Me hizo sentir mal que aquellas personas que decían ser sus amigos le estuvieran enviando mensajes agresivos por faltar a Glee. Ella no se merecía eso en ese momento. Me dio vergüenza ajena. Porque yo no le había enviado ninguno, directamente. Hablé con ella y ella compartió sus planes. Después, Puckerman me dijo que podía unirme. Así que no lo pensé mucho. Esa noche la pasé guardando mis cosas en bolsos y maletas y a la mañana siguiente les dije a mis padres que soy gay. Como era de esperar, me echaron de la casa, así que, cuando Rachel dijo lo que tenía que decir en Glee, yo ya estaba lista para huir con ellos." Terminó Santana reclinándose en el sofá hasta quedar mirando al techo. Últimamente, hablaba demasiado para su gusto. Y aunque no quería confiar demasiado en Quinn, sabía que si ella iba a estar viviendo en esa casa, tenía que hacerlo.

"No es tan mala, ¿sabes?" volvió a decir Santana. "Creo que nunca fuimos demasiado inteligentes como para darnos la oportunidad de conocerla realmente". Con esto, se levantó y fue a ayudar a Rachel en la cocina, mientras Quinn preguntó si podía bajar sus cosas del auto y comenzar a acomodarse. Le dieron las señas de las habitaciones que ya estaban ocupadas y continuaron cocinando, tocándose disimuladamente cuando sentían que Quinn estaba cerca.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, a Quinn le llamó la atención observar que no era una gran comida vegetariana, así que preguntó que había pasado con el vegetarianismo de la diva, obteniendo la misma respuesta que obtuvo Santana.

Santana, todavía estaba un poco reluctante a todo. No podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que Rachel perdonaba muy fácil a todas las personas. La perdonó fácilmente a ella, la perdonó a Quinn, perdonó a Finn varias veces, y a Shelby. Supo que era algo que tenía que hablar con la diva cuando surgiera la oportunidad.

"¿Quinn, que va a pasar con el bebé? Te alejaste de Lima y seguramente Finn va a querer saber algo. " Preguntó la diva mientras miraba su plato de comida, como decidiendo si iba a querer más o no.

"No creo que a Finn le interese mucho, Berry. ¿Todavía tienes la esperanza de que te persiga?" Respondió Quinn con enojo en la voz.

Santana y Rachel miraron a, la ahora castaña, ex HBIC sorprendidas. Se miraron a los ojos tratando de entender el porque la ex rubia había reaccionado así.

"Fabray, "agregó Santana, con su propio tono de HBIC " Rachel solo preguntó porque quiere saber que nos espera. No va a ser secreto para nadie dentro de poco de que estamos en Los Ángeles, y lo único que nos falta es al idiota de Finn golpeando en nuestra puerta."

Quinn, no sabía como reaccionar. Había notado un cambio en sus dos compañeras, pero no podía descubrir cual era.

"Lo siento." dijo bajando los ojos hacia la mesa, para dejarlos ahí "el tema del bebé y de Finn es algo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a hablar."

"Sin embargo no tuviste problemas en ir a contarmelo alegremente el día después de haberte acostado con él" dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a las otras dos personas, había un poco de ironía en su voz. Como parecía perdida en su mundo, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y como lo había dicho, la diva se puso colorada y decidió retirarse de la mesa. Quinn, que estaba más que sorprendida ante el tono de Rachel no fue capaz de decir nada, mientras que Santana esperó unos segundos hasta que se dió cuenta de que tenía que seguir a la diva.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana entrando en la sala de estar, a donde la diva había ido después de salir de la cocina.

"Nada Santana. No fue nada" respondió la diva despacio, mirando a través de la ventana hacia la calle.

Santana, se acercó por detrás, y envolvió a la diva en sus brazos. Cuando la diva se relajó apoyándose en ella, la latina apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera y se miraron a través del reflejo del vidrio.

"Dime. ¿Qué fue eso?" susurró Santana en el oído de la diva. No quería que se pusiera a la defensiva.

"Estoy cansada. Pensé por un momento, que ahora que estamos tan lejos de McKinley Quinn iba a bajar un poco sus defensas. Sé que no puedo esperar que eso pase de la noche a la mañana, menos en un par de horas desde que llegó. Lo que no puedo entender, es como ella piensa que todavía siento algo por Finn. Hace mucho que dejé de sentir cosas por él. Ni siquiera quería seguir siendo su amiga. Pero ella...ella...es tan frustrante Santana. No todo gira alrededor de Finn. Yo solo quiero que el no aparezca golpeando las puertas de esta casa. No quiero dramas que tengan que ver con las personas que dejamos en Lima." Rachel sentía que por fin había encontrado alguien con quien hablar de ciertos temas, mientras que Santana comenzó a sentir un poco más que Rachel a veces necesitaba hablar. Tenía muchos años encima de abusos e insultos y estos últimos días habían dado un giro de 180 grados en relación con algunas personas. Quizás, abrirse un poco a la diva, y que la diva se abriera hacia ella, no podía ser malo.

"No tendrías que haberla perdonado tan rápido, pero lo entiendo Rach. Hace casi una semana yo casi ni te hablaba y era la persona más probable en preocuparme por vos. Pero por alguna razón, más allá de mi conocimiento lo hice. Y si, estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas perdonado y sobre todo de que podemos ser amigas y algo más. Pero, aunque no quiero ser una mala persona, tendríamos que tener cuidado a veces con Quinn. Muchas veces ni yo sé lo que pasa por esa cabeza la mayoría del tiempo y fui su amiga alguna vez."

Sin ellas saberlo, Quinn se había acercado lo suficiente para oír la conversación.

"Realmente, entiendo que durante mucho tiempo fui muy molesta, y me fui metiendo en la vida de los demás. Incluso entiendo que todavía quiera vengarse por haberle dicho a Finn la verdad sobre la paternidad de Beth. ¿Pero no te parece que ya es mucho?. Yo solo quise tener amigas. No me puedo quejar de Noah, porque es una gran persona. Pero muchas personas, dentro de las cuales siempre destacó Quinn, me prohibieron la oportunidad de tener alguna amistad dentro y fuera de McKinley."

"Yo fui una de esas personas Rach," dijo Santana algo avergonzada, "Nunca fue realmente personal, en mi caso. Solo soy así con todo el mundo. O por lo menos lo era, porque tener esos sentimientos por otras mujeres, cuando vivíamos en un pueblo lleno de homófobos. A veces me detenía a observar lo que te hacían solo por tener una pareja de hombres como padres, y me daba terror salir y decir: ¡Ey, yo soy homosexual!. Mis defensas generaron esa personalidad." dijo Santana sintiendo que unas lágrimas estaban cayendo por su rostro. La culpa de lo que le hizo a Rachel nunca la había abandonado.

Rachel, ya lloraba libremente, y giró para hundir su rostro en el cuello de la latina, mientras lloraba porque en cierta forma había comprendido lo que la latina le quiso decir. Su propio miedo había generado las barreras defensivas para que ella se convirtiera en alguien temible por los pasillos de McKinley. Santana lloraba porque por fin había podido contarle esas cosas. Y Quinn, lloraba oculta porque en vez de intentar llevarse bien con la latina y la diva, había vuelto a las maneras Fabray pocas horas después de llegar y porque se daba cuenta de que Rachel todavía se preocupaba un poco por ella.

El llanto duró una media hora, para Rachel y Santana. Quinn, al no estar tan acostumbrada a llorar, sucumbió rápido a secar sus ojos y por lo menos, levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Cuando terminó, ya no escuchaba más llantos desde la otra habitación, y al entrar pudo notar que las otras dos mujeres seguían abrazadas. Tosió para llamar la atención, y las dos se dieron vuelta para mirarla, pero no se separaron ni un milímetro.

"Rachel, perdón por responderte de esa forma. No fue mi intención. No me dí cuenta de que no preguntabas por Finn, sino que preguntabas por el bebé y por mi."

La diva solo asintió.

"Te pido disculpas Quinn, por mi comportamiento. Muchas veces no sé como tratar con vos. Y cuando vuelves a poner la fachada HBIC con la mirada de "no me quites a mi novio" es como volver al pasado y realmente, exploto porque en el pasado solo me quedé callada." Dijo Rachel.

A Quinn, le estaba costando comprender el porque sus ¿compañeras de vivienda? ¿amigas? no se estaban separando. Pero como no podía decir nada ya que no estaba entendiendo mucho la relación (aunque las palabras que había escuchado la estaban guiando hacia algo) se sentó nuevamente en el mismo lugar en el que se había sentado cuando llegó a la casa.

"Finn no está completamente interesado en el bebé, ni en mi si vamos al caso. Después de esa noche, en la fiesta, él solo me buscó para poder tener sexo. Nunca preguntó si yo quería algo más. Y realmente, yo solo quería sentir algo. Pero Finn no es muy bueno en el tema sexual. La noche de la fiesta tuve que salir corriendo a vomitar al baño por el asco que me había dado todo. Su cara cuando terminó dentro mío, sus manos, su cuerpo, en fin, todo. Pero incluso así tuve la "buena idea" de ir a tu casa al día siguiente a contarte. Creía que te ibas a poner mal, que ibas a volver a buscarlo, pero no fue así." Quinn hablaba, respirando entre oraciones como para dar más énfasis a la que continuaba. Incluso, hizo con sus manos las comillas. Apoyo bien su espalda en el sofá y continúo. "El día que le dije que estaba embarazada y que esta vez si era de él, comenzó a gritarme y a decirme mentirosa, prostituta, de todo un poco. Decía que mentía porque él estaba seguro de que me había acostado con alguien más durante ese tiempo. La verdad, es que no podía ni siquiera pensar en acostarme con él y mucho menos con algún otro hombre. Pero después de unos días, volvió. Quería tener sexo otra vez conmigo y esta vez estaba más contento porque no tenía que usar condón. Hace dos semanas lo engañé, le hice firmar un papel que el creía que era el permiso para hacer el análisis de ADN del bebé. En realidad, era una renuncia a la patria potestad de Finn. Después accedí acostarme con él y esa fue la última vez. Finn me había exigido el análisis de ADN, pero incluso, me dijo que dijo que si daba positivo, el iba a pensar en hacerse cargo o no. No tenía ganas de pagar la manutención de un niño aunque fuera de él."

"¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que no a Finn después de la fiesta?" preguntó Santana.

"Tenía miedo. La verdad, tenía miedo. Primero, tenía miedo de que Finn fuera mi único futuro y tuviera que quedarme en Lima. Segundo, la primera vez que apareció después de la fiesta, le dije que no y comenzó a golpear la pared de mi habitación, hasta que accedí. No quería que me golpeara aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Tercero, pensaba que era la única persona que me podía llegar a amar." Quinn hacía todo lo posible para no volver a llorar, pero se quebró cuando vio los rostros estoicos de sus oyentes. Pero esta vez, no intentó volver a poner sus defensas, se dejó ir. Hablar del tema con alguien le había hecho bastante bien y llorar estaba alivianando muchas cosas del pasado. Mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, se perdió la pequeña discusión entre la latina y la diva al lado de la ventana. Las dos se hacían señas para que la otra se acercara a consolar a Quinn. Cuando Rachel vio que la latina no iba a ceder, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la ex rubia. Santana, cuando vio que Rachel se sentaba al lado de su antigua amiga, y ponía sus brazos alrededor, comenzó a sentir celos así que también fue a consolar a Quinn. No quería que Quinn desarrollara algún tipo de sentimiento ante la diva por haberse acercado ella sola.

Cuando se fueron a dormir esa noche, Santana y Rachel retomaron las actividades que habían dejado a la tarde.

* * *

><p>Quinn, que había elegido para ella el cuarto que estaba al frente del de la diva, se despertó al sentir gemidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de ella. Así que se levantó para ver que estaba pasando, pensaba que Rachel había vuelto a llorar. La puerta de la diva estaba entreabierta, y al acercarse un poco más, escuchó dos tipos de gemidos distintos. Dos voces distintas. Ahí Quinn entró un poco en pánico pensando que Santana estaba lastimando a la diva, pero cuando empujo un poco más la puerta se dio cuenta que no era así.<p>

La imagen que vio comenzó a generarle cierto calor en la entrepierna. Comenzó a sentir pasión y necesidad de descargar todo lo que tenía dentro. Era una sensación que solo le había pasado el último trimestre del embarazo de Beth. Santana estaba encima de Rachel, con una mano en uno de sus pechos y la otra desaparecía en la entrepierna de la diva. A su vez, Rachel también tenía una mano en la entrepierna de Santana y su otra mano estaba ubicada en la espalda baja de la latina empujándola cada vez más hacia ella. Se movían al únisono, incluso hasta los gemidos eran casi simultáneos. Quinn sin darse cuenta, llevó una mano dentro de su ropa interior y descubrió que estaba bastante húmeda, así que comenzó a acariciarse para acercarse al ritmo de las otras dos.

Las tres alcanzaron el orgamos al mismo tiempo. Rachel y Santana tratando de no gritar y Quinn intentando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Se quedó espiando un rato más, viendo como Santana y la diva, seguían besándose antes de caer dormidas una en brazos de la otra.

Quinn durmió esa noche como hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía, incluso una sonrisa leve adornaba su rostro. Soñaba que las encontraba varias veces en esa situación, hasta que un día la dejaban unirse.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Quinn tuvo que bañarse y poner a lavar toda su ropa interior y la de cama ya que sus sueños habían sido productores de muchos más orgasmos.<p>

Cuando Santana y Rachel bajaron para desayunar, Quinn ya había preparado algo para comer.

"Noah me dijo que acaban de dejar el Cañón del Colorado y que es posible que vayan directamente a Las Vegas, porque quiere ver si apostando algo, puede ganar suficiente dinero como para enviar a Hannah en avión a Lima para las fiestas." dijo Rachel mientras buscaba en la heladera algo de leche.

Santana, mientras tanto, ayudó a Quinn a preparar la mesa y a poner la comida en la misma.

"¿Qué sabés de Glee?" le preguntó sin sorprenderse de que Quinn no haya dicho ni una sola palabra desde que las vio entrar. No era una persona muy habladora antes del desayuno.

"Están yendo a Carmel a competir en las seccionales. Debido a que Kurt, Artie, Tina y Mercedes se quedaron sin voz, el solo está a cargo de Blaine y el dueto lo hace con Brittany, y la canción grupal llevan el liderazgo ellos dos y dos porristas que no pude entender bien sus nombres."

"¿Porcelain y Wheezy sin voz?" Santana estaba sorprendida de esto.

"Si, parece ser que sus ganas de conseguir los solos son inversamente proporcionales a la práctica que realizan." Dijo Rachel sentándose en la mesa, al frente de Quinn que solo la miraba.

"¿Y de Finn que se sabe?" preguntó Quinn hablando por primera vez. Cuando Santana la observó, pudo ver que su taza de café ya estaba hasta la mitad, por lo cual sus neuronas habían comenzado a funcionar.

"Finn ya no está mas en Glee después de lo que pasó con la prostituta, ni siquiera está en football. Beiste le dijo que no quería un hombre que golpeaba mujeres como capitán. Extrañamente, nombró a Karofsky capitán del equipo" respondió Rachel frunciendo la nariz. "Figgins quería expulsarlo, pero Sue lo convenció de que no lo hiciera. Ya él solo se había arruinado el futuro, le dijo, como para que la culpa también caiga contra la escuela cuando él cometiera algún tipo de delito en su tiempo libre. Además, está yendo a un psicólogo y psiquiatra para tratar el tema de su temperamento, que Burt decidió pagarle para mantenerlo en la casa, o algo así, no me pudieron dar demasiada información."

Santana sabía que la diva estaba evitando decir algo que pudiera delatar quien era su fuente de información. Estaba segura que no quería volver a explicar tan rápido su relación con Sue Sylvester.

Cuando Rachel terminó el desayuno, y estaba lavando sus utensilios, su teléfono le avisó que tenía un mensaje privado. Se secó las manos y se puso a leerlo.

_Diva: ¿dónde estás? Sé que lo de tus padres ha sido muy duro, pero tendrías que estar viajando con nosotros hacia Carmel a ganar estas seccionales. Desde que no estás, la escuela es un drama tras otro y Jacob se ha tomado la libertad de subir videos, algunos diciendo que vos le diste el Ok. para hacerlo. Diva, te necesitamos. Finn te necesita, se está viniendo abajo a pedazos. Anoche lo escuché destrozar todo su cuarto. Y esta mañana cuando me lo crucé en la cocina, me empujó contra la pared. Estoy seguro que formó un moretón. Diva, necesitamos tu voz, por favor vuelve. _

_Kurt Hummel._

_PD: estoy seguro que no sabés esto, pero quería comentarte que Mercedes y yo ni siquiera obtuvimos un solo en tu ausencia. ¿Eso dice algo, no?._

Rachel dejó el celular sobre la mesa y anunció que se iba a lo de Shelby para saludarla, hablar con ella y ver a Beth. Le hizo una seña a Santana de que después mirara en su celular.

Quinn al quedarse sola con la latina, comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Pero quería tratar el tema con la que alguna vez fuera su amiga.

"Así que...Berry ¿eh?" dijo mientras Santana leía el mensaje de Kurt.

"¿Berry qué?" respondió levantando la vista del teléfono, enojada porque ni siquiera al otro lado del país los otros parecían preocuparse por Rachel.

"Anoche. Las vi. Vos y Berry teniendo sexo." dijo Quinn recordando las imágenes y sintiendo la necesidad de tocarse otra vez.

"¿Y Fabray? ¿Te tocaste? ¿Te calentaste? ¿Sentiste ganas de unirte?" respondió Santana cuando vió que Quinn se ponía colorada al recordar algo. Como Quinn solo se le quedó mirando como si hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora, Santana se levantó sonriendo de la mesa y después de dejar los platos en la pileta se dirigió hacia Quinn.

"La proxima vez, si querés, podés unirte." le dijo directamente en el oído dejando a la joven embarazada completamente cubierta de rubor y temblando por las palabras de la latina.

Santana, reía para sus adentros, y antes de salir hacia la calle dijo: "Voy con Rachel a lo de Shelby."

Quinn se quedó en el mismo lugar sentada toda la mañana. No podía moverse, la más mínima fricción de sus piernas, y entraba en un círculo repetitivo con sus manos.

* * *

><p>En Carmel, mientras tanto, Sue Sylvester sonreía porque habían ganado las seccionales. Pero, mientras volvían a McKinley, les dejó bien en claro a todos los miembros del club, que si querían lograr algún solo, tenían que comenzar a prácticar todos los días, para no quedarse sin voz otra vez.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson, estaba desesperado, no sabía nada de Quinn y ella era la única que ahora podía llegar a tener sexo con él. Podía buscarla, pensó, tratar de investigar a donde se fue y hacer de ella una mujer casada y que se quede con él el resto de su vida. Supuestamente iban a tener un hijo juntos.<p>

Cuando llegó esa tarde a su casa su madre, desde lejos, le avisó que había una carta para él. Vio que el remitente era Quinn, así que corrió rápidamente a su habitación. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo bueno, de que Quinn confesara sus sentimientos. Además, se dijo, ¿quién no quería estar con él?.

_Finn: esta carta es para decirte un par de cosas. El bebé es realmente tuyo, Finn. Pero no puedo dejar que te hagas cargo de nada. No sabés siquiera de si vas a querer mantenerlo en el futuro. Por lo tanto, tengo que decirte que no me busques. No tenés ningún derecho sobre este bebé. _

_Espero que seas feliz, Finn. Seguramente vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame como te mereces._

_Quinn Fabray._

Finn no podía creer que esa mal agradecida perra le estuviera haciendo esto. Salió de la casa a toda velocidad rumbo a la casa de los Fabray. Como nadie le contestaba en la puerta, la tiró abajo. Adentro no encontró a nadie y la habitación de Quinn estaba vacía. Comenzó entonces a destruir todo a su paso. Quinn Fabray no iba a salirse con la suya. No cuando supuestamente ese bebé era de él.

Pero Finn Hudson había demostrado que, desde que se había acostado con Santana, solo pensaba con una cabeza que no era precisamente la que se encontraba sobre sus hombros.

Cuando salía por la puerta, que ahora tenía su espacio en el piso, y relajado por que había logrado destrozar todo lo que encontré en todas y cada una de las habitaciones, se sorprendió al ver a policías apuntándole con las armas.

"¡Ya está!" gritó sonriendo "¡Ya me calmé!". Seguía avanzando y caminaba directamente hacia la policía.

"¡Finn Hudson! ¡Manos arriba! ¡Esta arrestado por invasión de propiedad! Tiene derecho a guardar silencio..."

Cuando terminaron de leerle los derechos, cuando terminaron de esposarlo y lo metieron en el móvil policial rumbo a la prisión, Finn se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero esta vez, no iba a caer en las palabras de bondad de su madre, ni en las miradas duras de Burt. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, iba a destrozar más que la casa de Quinn Fabray.


	10. Chapter 10: Fin de semana en LA

_Hola! Acá les dejo un capítulo más largo que el de ayer todavía._

_La cuestión es, que seguro mucho no les va a gustar el desarrollo de cómo va todo. Pero tenía un plan para Quinn y voy a hacer lo posible para llevarlo a cabo. Probablemente, después escriba un Faberry, pero a muchos les va a gustar que hay algo de Faberrytana en éste capítulo. También vuelve Noah!_

_Hay algo nuevo que metí, que son las conversaciones silenciosas que tienen Santana y Rachel al mirarse a los ojos. Esas están en itálica, así que espero que esta nueva adición les guste. _

_Así que acá se los dejo. Y muchísimas gracias por las review!_

_Todos los errores me pertenecen (y al diccionario de Word que espero que sean confiable) pero Glee no!._

* * *

><p><span>Fin de semana en L.A.<span>

Santana sólo había hecho una broma cuando le dijo a Quinn que podía unirse cuando Rachel y ella tenían sexo. Pero se dio cuenta que Quinn no lo había tomado así en el momento en que alguien la penetró desde atrás. Rachel no podía ser porque Santana sentí a manos empujando su cabeza hacia su entrepierna, en donde la latina alegremente estaba mordiendo, lamiendo y penetrando a la diva.

Así que cuando Santana se detuvo de improviso al sentir unos dedos entrando y saliendo, Rachel abrió los ojos.

"Santana, ¡Qué diabl…! ¿Quinn?" Fue en ese momento en que Santana se dio cuenta de que su broma había sido tomada muy enserio por la otra ex porrista en la casa. Rachel, miró a Santana a los ojos tratando de entender que estaba pasando, pero la latina estaba bastante incómoda con la reciente intromisión y giró para decirle algo a Quinn. Y en ese momento, mientras los dedos de Quinn entraban y salían buscando el punto esponjoso dentro de la latina, Santana se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a tener competencia. Los ojos de Quinn solo se enfocaban en Rachel. La latina entonces, se prometió a sí misma que iba a hacer lo imposible para que la diva siempre pueda diferenciar los distintos orgasmos, y siempre ella iba a darle los mejores.

Rachel, que estaba media incómoda con la presencia de Quinn, giró el rostro de Santana para volver a mirarla a los ojos, y la latina continuó con su trabajo.

Mientras Quinn seguía con una mano dentro de la latina, con la otra se masturbaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rachel. Pero la diva, solo la había mirado una vez, cuando la descubrió detrás de Santana.

Rachel comenzó a sentir de nuevo el placer de la lengua y los dedos de Santana, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la latina. Hubo un momento, el único momento en que miró a los ojos a Quinn, en que sintió que todo esto era parte de algún plan y esa sensación no se estaba marchando. Pero Santana era demasiado habilidosa como para permitirle mantener un pensamiento durante estos momentos.

El resto de la noche, se dedicaron a tener sexo las tres juntas. Pero cada vez que las manos de la ex rubia tocaban a alguna de las morenas, éstas fijaban su mirada y no la quitaban de la otra. A Quinn esto no parecía importarle demasiado. Tampoco es que quería inmiscuirse en su relación. Solo quería sexo y llegar al orgasmo. Y además, cualquier tipo de sentimiento interfería con su propio plan.

Porque desde el momento en que Santana se marchó por la puerta esa mañana después de decirle eso al oído, y Quinn pudo comenzar a pensar, se dio cuenta de que esto podía ayudarla a su plan. Y estar más cerca de sus planes le daba más poder y si algo, algo, excitaba a Quinn Fabray, era el poder.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se levantó antes que las morenas. Se quedó mirándolas un rato, observando cómo dormían entrelazadas.<p>

Mientras preparó el desayuno, pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó y en cómo se había desviado, momentáneamente de su plan. Porque Quinn Fabray dejó Lima con un plan, un plan que sabía que iba a poder llevar a cabo manteniéndose cerca de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Santana y Rachel se hicieron las dormidas cuando Quinn se levantó y se mantuvieron así hasta que escucharon a la ex HBIC bajar las escaleras.<p>

"¿Qué pasó anoche, Santana?" susurró la diva, sabiendo que la latina estaba despierta por su respiración y el latido de su corazón, que prácticamente estaba en sintonía con el de ella.

"Quiero creer que fue una broma que hice que salió mal." Respondió algo avergonzada.

Rachel ponderó un poco la respuesta. Sabía lo que la latina le había dicho a Quinn el día anterior. Pero no creía que hubiera tomado en serio las palabras.

"No creo que haya sido tu pequeña broma Santana."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" esta vez levantó su cabeza del lugar en donde estaba (en el cuello de Rachel, donde encajaba perfectamente, para su parecer) y la miró a los ojos.

La pequeña morena, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Santana mientras pensaba en como formular la respuesta.

"Cuando…cuando apenas la vi, detrás de ti, la miré en los ojos. Y esos ojos, eran los de la Quinn, Capitana de las porristas, con novio Quarterback, planeando alguna broma que pudiera arruinar mi vida. Eran los ojos que vi el día que propuso que escribamos canciones originales para las regionales y también propuso que trabajemos juntas. Después me dijo que no pertenecía a Lima."

Santana no había dejado de buscar algo en los ojos de Rachel, algo que le evitara esa preocupación que ella estaba comenzando a sentir. Pero el temor, aunque leve, de que un plan de Quinn pudiera arruinar algo también la estaba atacando.

"Veamos cómo se comporta hoy, o si dice algo."

"¿Si propone que sea algo permanente? ¿Sólo las tres?"

"Vamos a encontrar la forma de escaparnos de su vigilancia. No voy a permitir que me roben mi tiempo a solas con Berry. No, no." Dijo Santana besando suavemente los labios de la diva, en donde sintió formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Se levantaron y se dieron un baño las dos juntas, mientras Quinn seguía pensando sobre sus pasos a seguir en la cocina. Si ser un poco más emocional y abrirse a la diva y a Santana la iban a ayudar, iba a tener que aprender a hacerlo.

Cuando las morenas entraron en la cocina, Quinn ya tenía todo listo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Santana miró a la diva y silenciosamente le comunicó "_Parece una esposa Stepford. Demasiado perfecta."_ Rachel, intentó no reírse. Pero le estaba gustando esto de poder comunicarse con solo mirar a Santana.

"Con respecto a lo de anoche…"comenzó Quinn antes de que ambas se sentaran en la mesa a desayunar. "No espero que cada vez que uds. tengan ganas de tener sexo, tengamos un trío. Al fin y al cabo, yo no soy lesbiana. Pero de vez en cuando, me va a gustar participar."

"_¿De vez en cuando? ¿Recién comenzamos a hacer…digo, tener sexo hace tres días y ella ya piensa que debemos variar un poco nuestra vida sexual?"_ le dijo la latina a Rachel con una mirada.

"_¿Qué?" _respondió Rachel con otra de asombro. Había entendido gran parte, pero quería saber cuál había sido el desliz que estaba por cometer.

"De acuerdo, Quinn" dijeron al unísono mientras se sentaban. No querían hacer esto más incómodo de lo que era y además, la noche había sido interesante.

Quinn asintió contenta y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar con sus amigas. La conversación fluyó libremente, y Rachel le preguntó si se iba a inscribir en la escuela nocturna con ellos. Quinn dijo que si, y la diva le envió un texto a Shelby informándole.

Mientras tanto, Noah le envió un texto a Rachel anunciándole que era probable que llegaran el domingo a la noche, ya que decidieron no entrar en Las Vegas. Hannah no quería que él apostara. Lo cual le comunicó a Quinn, Santana y a Shelby por mensaje. Quería empezar la escuela el lunes y viendo que hoy era sábado, mientras más rápido mejor.

Rachel pasó el resto del día en el sótano ya que pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba. Pero como todavía le molestaba lo que había sucedido con Quinn la noche anterior, también necesitaba general algún tipo de catarsis, así que comenzó a escribir una canción.

Santana, limpió la habitación que compartía con Rachel y la que decía que era la suya, pensando un poco en la noche anterior. ¿Qué estaba ocultando Quinn? A la latina no le molestaba el hecho de que la ex HBIC se hubiera sumado, pero le molestaba que probablemente la diva podía generar algún tipo de sentimiento y, siendo sincera consigo misma, a Santana esto le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Además, sabía que Quinn no tenía muy buenas intenciones en su corazón. Había sido su amiga, y cada cosa que había hecho siempre tenía una consecuencia desastrosa para quien ponía enteramente su corazón. La latina lo sabía por haber sido una de las víctimas de Quinn.

El verano después de que Quinn diera luz a Beth y volviera a la casa Fabray, Santana la ayudó nuevamente a ponerse en forma. Quinn confió completamente en Santana, le contó todo lo que sentía desde el momento en que dejó el hospital, como extrañaba a Beth todos los días, como estaba agradecida por la adopción abierta que Shelby realizó, como soñaba poder volver a Beth algún día y mostrarle que podía estar orgullosa de ella. Pero Quinn nunca lloró, habló, pero no lloraba. Santana fue su hombro durante todo el verano, pero cuando volvieron a la escuela, Quinn fue y le dijo a Sue Sylvester que la latina se había hecho una cirugía estética de aumento de busto. Santana cayó hasta el fondo de la pirámide, Quinn volvió a ser capitana.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Santana estaba más y más segura de lo que Rachel había dicho, Quinn tenía un plan. Y esperaba que ese plan, no destrozara a la diva en el tiempo por venir, antes de aprender a sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres.

Santana decidió ayudar a la diva a componer canciones, sabía que podía ser bueno para el futuro, si lograban formar la banda con Puck. Al pasar frente al cuarto de Quinn, pudo observar que ésta estaba acostada de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Cuando Santana llegó al sótano, Rachel miraba las teclas del piano concentrada en algo. Santana se sentó junto a ella y le agarró la mano interviniendo sus dedos.

"¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En la Tierra Media?" bromeó Santana, sabiendo que ya Rachel no lo iba a tomar como una agresión.

"En lo que me envió Kurt. ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme de ellos Santana? ¿Por qué incluso después de lo que pasó con mis padres, de dejar Lima, sigo sin importarles? " la latina no sabía muy bien que responder así que se decidió a acariciar a la mano de la diva.

"¿Sabías que ganaron las seccionales?" preguntó levantando la vista, para tranquilidad de Santana (todavía no quería admitir, ni siquiera a ella misma, que le encantaba mirar y perderse en los ojos marrones de la diva, que se volvían completamente cuando la latina comenzaba a excitarla).

"Si." Santana pensó que era un buen momento para contarle algo. "Brittany me contó. Rachel, estoy escribiéndome todos los días con Britt." Confesó Santana, no sabía porque, pero quería que Rachel confiara en ella.

Rachel, estaba sorprendida. Sabía que Santana tenía una profunda relación con Brittany.

"Gracias por decírmelo, San. Sé que tu relación con ella fue por momentos más que la de una amistad. Pero significa mucho para mí que me digas estas cosas, que quizás para vos parezcan simples. Pero me lastimaron tantas veces, que las cosas simples significan mucho. Muchísimo." Rachel se sentía un poco más contenta. Santana estaba, de cierta forma, demostrándole que se podía confiar en ella. Y las conversaciones visuales que podían llegar a tener, que comenzaron de la nada durante toda esa noche que pasaron encerradas en la habitación, teniendo sexo (aunque la diva quería creer que habían pasado el tiempo amándose) habían sido como un paso más allá. Internamente, Rachel sentía que era como estar con Noah, pero con una relación mucho más física. Rachel río ante esto, sorprendiendo a Santana que se había quedado pensando en la respuesta que la diva le había dado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó con una sonrisa inclinando la cabeza.

"Jajaja, estaba pensando en esas conversaciones que solemos tener cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan. Y con Noah suelo tener conversaciones así también. Entonces, me di cuenta que te pareces mucho a él, aunque la gran diferencia es que con vos tengo una relación mucho más física que con él." Rachel siguió riendo mientras Santana la miraba con horror.

"Espero, que en todo eso que acabas de decir, no me hayas querido dar a entender que es probable que llegues a tener una relación más física con Puckerman. Porque ahí no sé cómo vamos a hacer, pero no voy a dejar que Puck meta su…en tu…y no, no, no, me dan nauseas de solo pensarlo" dijo la latina fingiendo enojo. Rachel seguía riendo, así que Santana se decidió por hacerle cosquillas. La diva se levantó gritando del taburete y Santana terminó la persecución atrapándola en contra de la pared.

"Que Quinn forme parte de algunas de las noches que podemos llegar a tener, no me preocupa tanto. "dijo Santana cuando la risa subsistió y ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra. "Me preocupa que logre lastimarte de alguna forma o…"bajó su mirada para decir lo siguiente, iba a mostrar un poco de vulnerabilidad y eso no era su fuerte.

"¿O?"

"O que sea mejor que yo y me termines diciendo que preferís estar con ella que conmigo." Como no quería que Rachel viera que estaba sonrojada, ante una confesión que Santana López sólo le haría a Brittany Pierce, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la diva.

"Santana…Santana…¿me puedes mirar a los ojos? ¿Santana?" cuando la latina decidió complacer a la diva, ésta continuó "no sé que nos deparara el futuro, Santana. Pero aunque siempre existió ese lazo entre Quinn y yo, siempre existió algo más detrás, y por mi parte, creo que es un poco de rechazo." Rachel envolvió el rostro de la latina con sus manos. "No puedo dejar de querer con demasiada intensidad las cosas, pero sé que puedo distinguir que es lo que quiero. Y no veo en mi futuro, por ahora, querer estar solamente con Quinn. Si, sé que quiero en mi futuro, mantenerte a mi lado. ¿Cómo? No sé. En eso vas a tener que ayudarme. No quiero arruinar lo que sea que tenemos por la forma de ser que tengo. Aunque, tengo que advertirte, que ahora que estoy lejos de McKinley no quiero volver a ser "esa" Rachel Berry. Pero quiero estar con vos. De eso estoy segura." Dijo sin quitar los ojos de Santana.

Santana, no podía creer que alguien la estuviera eligiendo a ella. Sus inseguridades habían comenzado mucho antes de la decisión de Brittany. Comenzaron cuando se dio cuenta de que Finn se sentía avergonzado de estar con ella, cuando todos solo pensaban que Santana López era solo una buena compañía con la que estar y marcharse. Solo buena para el sexo.

Santana se inclinó para besar a la diva intentando demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por sus palabras, por haberla perdonado, por todo.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron por aire y limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Arriesgando todo ante la maravillosa persona que tenía en frente, Santana decidió que si podía mostrarse vulnerable y quería explicarle.

"Siempre fui una buena persona para tener sexo. Todos en la escuela lo admitían. Nunca dije que no, porque sabía que me daba poder. Pero cuando Finn no quería decirte que había estado conmigo, comencé a darme cuenta que muchos se sentían avergonzados si habían pasado una noche conmigo. Después de eso, Finn dijo que no había significado nada el estar conmigo, que no valía la pena. Sam solo aceptó ser mi novio para vengarse de Quinn y Brittany eligió a Artie cuando por fin le confesé mis sentimientos. Y todo lo que vos acabas de decir, es como si me hubieras dicho que me elegías. Y para mí, eso vale muchísimo, porque en el fondo, solo soy una chica insegura que cree que nunca va a conseguir a alguien a quien amar y quien la ame. Y vos, me das esperanzas."

"Malditos Warblers" susurró Rachel "Estuvo muy mal que Blaine te cantará esa parte de la canción." Le devolvió el beso a Santana, mucho más suave, como reafirmándole lo que había dicho anteriormente. "Santana, vale la pena tenerte a mi lado. Y por favor, no dejes que nunca más alguien te diga que no vales la pena o que solo sos buena para el sexo. Porque eso no es cierto. Eres muy buena persona, San, aunque primero uno tenga que superar varias barreras defensivas para darse cuenta."

Santana no podía contener la felicidad de oír esas palabras de la boca de alguien a quien ella en un pasado, no muy lejano, había torturado. Besó a la diva con toda la pasión que podía e inmediatamente, la presión hizo que sus lenguas se intervinieran. La latina, quitó sus manos de la cintura de Rachel y, metiéndolas debajo de la remera que ella tenía puesta, y sin perder tiempo llegando hasta su pecho. Quitó el corpiño a un lado y comenzó a acariciar y retorcer los pezones de la diva. Rachel, había comenzado a gemir en la boca de Santana y sus manos se deslizaron hasta el trasero de la latina, metiéndose dentro del jean y de la ropa interior y acariciando ese trasero firme y redondo producto de años en las Cheerios. Poco después, las dos se encontraron con las manos en la entrepierna de la otra, con dedos ingresando y saliendo, con gemidos acompasados y llegando juntas al orgasmo. Y así, buscar otra posición y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Santana volvieron a emerger del sótano a media tarde. Canciones compuestas: 0. Relaciones sexuales: las dos perdieron la cuenta. Quinn había intentado ir a preguntarles que querían para almorzar, pero al escucharlas decidió que mejor no. La diva después de bañarse, decidió ir a cenar con Shelby, y Santana decidió quedarse con Quinn así ésta no se quedaba sola. Pero Quinn, insistió en que Santana acompañara a la diva, que ella estaba bien sola, necesitaba pensar.<p>

La verdad es que Quinn durante el día, mientras estuvo sola en la parte superior de la casa, comenzó a pensar en lo pecaminosa que había sido su actitud. La cruz en su cuello le pesaba después de los actos en los que se había metido con Rachel y Santana. Todo lo que le habían enseñado en la iglesia, le venía a la mente como un huracán, convirtiéndola en un mar de dudas y llenándola de arrepentimientos. La religión seguía siendo la base de la educación de Quinn.

Esa noche, cuando Santana y Rachel volvieron, decidieron ir a algún boliche, para seguir conociendo un poco más del lugar. Además, Quinn no había salido de la casa desde que llegó dos días antes.

Encontraron un lugar cerca de la playa, en donde Rachel y Santana perdieron de vista rápidamente a Quinn. No les importó demasiado. Habían quedado en que la primera que quisiera irse enviara un mensaje a las demás.

Las morenas se acercaron a la barra y pidieron bebidas sin alcohol. Aunque las tres habían podido entrar al lugar porque parecían, otra vez, mayores de 21 años, no querían arriesgar su suerte (por lo menos hasta que Puckerman llegara y les consiguiera unas identificaciones falsas y de buena calidad). Poco después, se entrelazaron en una conversación con una pareja que estaba al lado de Rachel, sin dejar de soltar sus manos o de tocarse. A muy pocas personas en Los Ángeles les molestaba la homosexualidad.

Quinn mientras tanto, vagó por el lugar buscando algo que hacer. Observó un rato desde la distancia a las morenas, pero no sabía qué hacer con su mente. Poco tiempo después un muchacho (que después Quinn se enteró que tenía unos 23 años) la invitó a bailar. También le invitó un trago pero Quinn se negó. El chico era bastante atractivo, tenía una dulce sonrisa, ojos azules, cabellos castaños y el cuerpo de un nadador. Así que Quinn puso en marcha todos sus planes de atracción y poco después se encontró teniendo sexo con un desconocido y en el asiento trasero de un coche. No se molestó en enviarles un mensaje a Rachel o a Santana, hasta que llegó a la casa, y esto lo hizo sorprendida de que el sol estaba saliendo y sus compañeras de vivienda todavía no habían regresado.

Decidió cambiarse e ir a una iglesia que había encontrado en el camino. Tenía que confesarse, tenía que pedirle perdón a Dios. No sólo se había acostado con dos mujeres (todo por su propia seguridad y por su plan) si no con un completo desconocido.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Santana le avisaron a Quinn que no habían regresado todavía a la casa y siguieron hablando con Joseph y Laura, a quienes habían conocido en el boliche y después de que cerraran el lugar, las acompañaron a un bar, donde seguían hablando.<p>

Ellos también estaban en último año de secundaria, y asistían a la escuela privada en donde impartía clases Shelby (y en donde ellos iban a cursar en escuela nocturna, las materias que le hacían falta para recibirse). Así que inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar con ellas y cuando, a la mañana siguiente se separaron, ya habían intercambiado datos y estaban invitadas a una fiesta.

Pero Santana estaba algo preocupada, Rachel varias veces había recibido algunos mensajes, que por un momento habían nublado su mirar. Inmediatamente después, Santana intentó establecer la comunicación visual pero la diva negó con la cabeza e intentaron pasar una buena noche.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Quinn ni siquiera había dejado una nota (A Rachel esto no le gustaba mucho porque no quería empezar a tener relaciones con Santana y que otra vez ella apareciera de la nada.) pero sospechaban hacia adonde había ido, siendo que era domingo. Se dirigieron a la cocina y decidieron que era no mejor dormir por ahora.

"¿Tengo que estar celosa?" preguntó Santana mientras sacaba la leche de la heladera, para acompañar un café.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" Rachel había puesto a funcionar la cafetera y ahora la miraba fijo mientras la latina se movía en la cocina.

"Te llegaron mensajes todas la noche, y por tus ojos, a veces puedo saber cuándo fue Puckerman el que te escribe o Sue. Pero anoche no fueron ellos, ¿verdad?"

"No. Y si." Rachel le entregó el celular a Santana y se puso a preparar la mesa.

_Diva: otra vez ¿dónde diablos estás? Estoy esperando que vuelvas a aparecer, para hacerte cargo de Glee. Sue es una dictadora y nos va a hundir. Si, ganamos seccionales pero no tenemos grandes voces. Odio a Sue y estoy comenzando a preocuparme por vos. ¿Quién hizo que te fueras de Lima? ¿Qué fue eso del video? Sería muy decepcionante que ese primer video de Jacob haya sido publicado con tu permiso. Ah! Creo que alguien te ha hackeado la cuenta de Facebook, porque nos pusieron que te fuiste porque te querías ir. Bueno, quería contarte que Finn está preso y mañana tiene una audiencia para tratar el tema de la fianza y juicio. Te preguntarás que hizo. El sr. Hermano mío recibió una carta de la siempre hermosa y poderosa Quinn Fabray e inmediatamente se fue hasta la casa de ella en donde al no encontrar a nadie, derrumbó la puerta y destrozó todo lo que encontró adentro. Los Fabray llegaron cuando él estaba justamente destruyendo la cocina y salieron de la casa para llamar a la policía. Russell Fabray se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al enterarse que Quinn fue madre con un judío y no con un educado chico cristiano. Bueno diva, esto es por hoy. Voy a escribirte todos los días hasta que sea quien sea que te tiene, te permita volver. Necesitamos tu voz, diva._

_Kurt Hummel._

Santana miró a Rachel, que se había sentado en la mesa y la observaba mientras leía, y con un movimiento de la mano la alentó a seguir.

_Rachel: ¿dónde estás? Fui a tu casa y está ahora la sra. Puckerman viviendo ahí. Intenté averiguar por qué estaba ahí, pero no me dijo nada. ¿Es cierto que el padre de Noah la echó de la casa? ¿Es cierto que se volvió a casar? Rachel, tengo que pedirte que dejes de ignorar a Kurt, es mi hombre, mi amigo, mi hermano y verlo cuando no recibe respuestas de tu parte lo está volviendo loco. ¿Sabías que desde que no apareciste más por la escuela (antes de que supuestamente renunciaras a Glee, digo supuestamente porque estoy segura que esto solo es otra forma de conseguir nuestra atención) somos el blanco de todas las bromas y los granizados en la escuela? Rachel, mas te vale que mañana estés en las puertas de McKinley y dispuesta a recibir muchos granizados, porque nosotros nos vamos a vengar por toda la ropa arruinada en tu ausencia. Dejá de hacerte rogar "diva" y volvé. Mañana te esperamos. No es divertido Glee si no estás ahí para poder insultarte (las porristas siempre nos insultan peor). Además, tus padres no hubieran querido que hicieras esto. Y lo sabés. Así que, en serio, basta de hacerte de rogar y de demostrar algo que ni siquiera nos interesa saber que es. ¿Estás contenta ahora que Sylvester nos hace practicar en cada momento libre que tenemos? Dice que no quiere arriesgarse de nuevo a que nos falte la voz en una competencia. Ese es un trabajo que te corresponde. Te vemos mañana, Rachel._

_Mercedes._

"¿Mercedes conoció a tus padres?" preguntó Santana. Se estaba sintiendo molesta porque los que alguna vez ella creyó que eran amigos de la diva, la estaban acosando y no dejaban el mal trato de lado.

"Salvo Noah, ninguno de uds. conoció a mis padres. Finn huía cada vez que le intentaba decir que teníamos que cenar con ellos, que quería presentárselos. Los demás, siempre evitaron ir a mi casa si mis padres estaban presentes. La fiesta el año pasado fue cuando ellos no estaban. "

"Entonces, ¿Por qué Wheezy dice lo de tus padres?"

"¿Qué mejor que seguir tirándome tierra encima Santana? Si para ella solo estoy haciéndome rogar y me fui de Glee y de McKinley solo porque quiero demostrar algo. No tengo intenciones de demostrarles nada a ellos. Además, ¿no leíste la parte en que se queja de que mi ausencia solo genera que ellos pasen a ser ahora los blancos de los atletas? ¿O la parte en que dice que no pueden insultar a las porristas, seguramente recordando con placer todas las veces que me insultó? Es obvio que necesitan no solo mi voz, sino mi persona para poder sentirse un poco más arriba de alguien en la escala social."

"Y no van a parar, entonces, hasta que vuelvas a McKinley y restaures la estructura. ¿No entendieron nada de lo que dijiste ese día? ¿No entendieron que perdiste a tus padres y que ellos se comportaron como unas basuras? ¿Qué ni siquiera se preocuparon por lo que estabas pasando?"

"No le importa, San. Ellos siempre creyeron que eran mejores que yo. La pérdida de mis padres a ellos no les significa nada, por lo menos hasta que les suceda lo mismo. Que realmente espero que nunca le pase a nadie perder a un familiar. Cuando Quinn estuvo embarazada de Beth, cada canción o idea que hizo Glee para darle apoyo a ella y al padre del momento, fue idea mía. Kurt y Mercedes, lo único que querían era tener más munición para poder lanzar rumores y pasar horas y horas hablando. Fuiste la única persona, además de Noah, en preocuparse por saber cómo estaba yo al enterarte de lo que le había pasado a mis padres. Incluso, apenas te enteraste fuiste a verme. Eso me dijo que no eres como ellos. Ellos cuando se enteraron, solo esperaron que lo que tuviera que decir después. Esperaban lágrimas, un desmayo, un poco de drama."

"En el momento en que me enteré, pensé que si me hubiera pasado a mí, seguramente la primer persona de Glee que iba a ir a presentar sus condolencias eras vos. Por eso fue que me dirigí a tu casa, quería y necesitaba saber cómo estabas, porque sabía que algún día lo mismo me iba a pasar y vos ibas a aparecer. No pensé en ellos e incluso ni siquiera les dije. No les iba a importar."

"Por eso te estoy muy agradecida Santana. Aparecer por mi casa como lo hiciste a pesar de nuestro pasado. Es algo que no voy a olvidar nunca." Al decir esto, Rachel se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Santana, para fundirse las dos en un beso marcado por la pasión y el agradecimiento. Santana, apretaba más hacia sí misma a Rachel y hubiera llegado a más si alguien no se hubiera aclarado la garganta en la puerta de la cocina.

"¿No pueden mantener sus manos alejadas por un rato de la otra? Si, es muy excitante poder verlas tener sexo y unirse, pero la verdad, están todo el tiempo girando entre uds. y eso es muy molesto. Pareciera que hubiera algo más que sexo entre las dos." Dijo Quinn entrando a la cocina sin mirarlas a servirse una taza de café. Parecía enojada con algo.

"_¿Dónde habrá ido a la mañana?" _le preguntó Rachel a la latina antes de levantarse para volver a su asiento.

"_Estoy segura de que Santa Quinn fue a la iglesia, para intentar aliviar sus pecados." _Respondió Santana devolviéndole el celular a Rachel.

"_¿Misa? ¿No te parece que ya cometió varios pecados como para acercarse a una iglesia?"_

"Encontré una iglesia hermosa, como a unas cinco cuadras de la casa. Voy a comenzar a ir todos los domingos, así que el día antes y el después, no me voy a unir a sus "encuentros"." Dijo la ex rubia sin esperar que las otras le preguntaran.

"_¡Te lo dije!" _ dijo Santana mirando a la diva a los ojos. "_Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que es más que probable que tuvieras razón. Quinn tiene un plan."_

"_Es difícil evitar mi sexto sentido cuando comienza a decirme que algo está pasando." _ Respondió Rachel.

"¿Cómo te fue con el chico con el que estabas bailando anoche, Fabray? Supongo que bien, porque en un momento estaban los dos en la pista, y después ya no estaban más." Preguntó Santana de golpe, dándole a entender que no podía escaparse de la pregunta. Quinn, inmediatamente enderezó sus hombros e intentó ocultar sus temblorosas manos bajo la mesa. No se había imaginado que alguna de ellas la hubiera visto bailando. Pero, no la habían visto después, así que decidió mentir. No le convenía que ellas supieran que se había acostado con ese muchacho, podía arruinar todo. Rachel, notó los conflictos pasando por los ojos avellanas de Quinn y volvió a mirar a Santana.

"_Va a decir que no pasó nada. Va a mentir."_ Le comunicó.

"No pasó nada. Salimos del boliche y fuimos a un bar cercano. Estuvimos hablando toda la noche. Resulta que es gay, pero como había salido con su hermano y unos amigos de él, no quería que se dieran cuenta."

"_Guau. San, esa es una velocidad impresionante para encontrar la excusa perfecta. Hay que aplaudirla." _ Le comunicó Rachel.

"Quinn" comenzó a decir Rachel "no tienes porque sentirte presionada a tener una relación con nosotras. No se puede negar que lo que pasó la otra noche fue…como decirlo…¿espectacular? Pero nosotras no esperamos que nos seas fiel ni nada de eso. Es más, ni siquiera hablamos de lo que pasó la otra noche."

"Escucha, RuPaul" explotó Quinn "si yo quiero acostarme con uds. lo voy a hacer cuando se me dé la gana. Si no, no lo voy a hacer. Y si quiero acostarme con el primer hombre que se me cruza, mientras la panza no se note, también lo voy a hacer."

Santana, miró sorprendida el cambió que se produjo en Rachel. De comprensivo, su rostro pasó a miedo y se quedó establecido en enojo. Ella misma sentía la furia de que Quinn hubiera recurrido a uno de esos sobrenombres de secundaria y de la nada.

"Fabray, te fuiste al carajo" dijo Santana levántandose de la mesa y corriendo detrás de la diva que sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta salió de la habitación sin hacer un sonido.

"No me importa" susurró Quinn mirando su taza de café. Esta Rachel Berry, segura de sí misma y comprensiva, estaba queriendo entrar en su alma y Quinn no iba a permitírselo. Al decirle "RuPaul" esperaba volver a ver algo de la Berry de McKinley, quien le diera un sermón por el uso de apodos en vez de su nombre. Además, lo que le había dicho la diva le había molestado. Si, es verdad, fue una noche de sexo espectacular, pero ellas tendrían que desear que Quinn les fuera fiel, porque si ellas se encariñaban, cuando la ex HBIC lleve a cabo su plan iba a tener el plus de haber destruido el corazón de Rachel Berry.

Santana encontró a Rachel en la habitación. No estaba llorando pero estaba furiosa. Cuando notó que la latina estaba con ella, se sentó en la cama y cerrando sus manos en un puño comenzó a hablar.

"Comprendo perfectamente muchas cosas, pero no entiendo como esa…esa…ESA, es capaz de volver a su forma de ser que quedó establecida en la mente de los alumnos de McKinley. ¿No sé da cuenta de que ya no estamos más ahí? ¿De qué acá no hay una pirámide en la que ella tiene que estar en la cima? Si no fuera como soy, la hubiera echado de la casa. Te juro Santana, por un momento la idea se me cruzó por la cabeza. Y después pensé que si lo hacía no iba a ser mejor que sus padres o que Finn. No iba a dejar una mujer embarazada en la calle. Ni lo voy a hacer. ¡Jamás! Pero que venga, a la casa de mi madre y después de que hizo todas estas cosas, de acostarse con nosotras, de llorar incluso y me diga eso, pone mi piel a hervir. ¿Qué le hice alguna vez para que me trate así? Realmente nada. "Rachel comenzó a respirar cada vez más despacio, la furia comenzaba a irse mientras recuperaba aire. "Siempre intenté ser su amiga, ¿sabías? Ahora que está acá, ni siquiera sé que somos. Aunque se me haga difícil Santana y ella siga metiéndose en nuestra cama, voy a cerrar mi corazón para que Quinn no pueda destruirlo. Tengo la sensación de que eso es lo que realmente quiere."

Santana, se sentó al lado de la diva y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, escuchó atentamente todo.

"Creo que tienes razón. No entiendo muy bien el porqué explotó así después de tus palabras. Sí, me di cuenta, que apenas dije algo sobre el chico con el que bailó, se puso a la defensiva. Pero tampoco es razón para que te trate así. Yo tengo mucha menos paciencia que ella y todavía no volví a caer en mis viejos hábitos de insultarte."

"Y espero que no lo hagas".

"No lo voy a hacer, diva. Solo que, eso me demuestra de que Quinn no tiene las mejores intenciones."

Rachel se relajó un poco, y se tiró sobre la cama.

"Santana, ¿podríamos evitar por ahora que Quinn forme parte de nuestras actividades sexuales? Soy bastante nueva en esto, pero no me gusta la idea por ahora de que ella se nos una."

"Estoy de acuerdo. No se me da muy bien compartir y, de todas formas, la estamos pasando mejor solas."

"Y Noah, en un par de horas, cuando se entere va a querer formar parte de todo. "

"No voy a dejar que Puckerman se meta, eso seguro que no hobbit." Dijo Santana, apretando más hacia sí a la diva, para demostrarle que no la iba a compartir más. Ni con Quinn, ni con Puckerman. Menos con Puckerman.

Rachel, al poco tiempo se quedó dormida y Santana quería hablar con Brittany sobre el tema de Quinn. La rubia era capaz de leer la gente aunque no estuvieran alrededor de ella. Viendo que Rachel tenía el celular con ella, le envió un mensaje diciéndole que iba a estar caminando por el barrio y hablando con Brittany.

Al pasar por la cocina, escuchó que Quinn le hablaba.

"¿No te parece que estamos en otro mundo, Santana? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las dos personas que más torturaron a Rachel Berry iban a seguirla al otro lado del país, por qué no podían estar sin ella?"

"No, no me parece raro Quinn. Porque la verdad, la única que la siguió fuiste vos. Yo fui invitada por Puckerman, pero me invitaron. Y, además, en cierta forma a mi Berry me salvó. Yo no podía seguir viviendo en Lima y ocultar que soy homosexual. Ella me sacó de ahí y desde que les dije a mi padre, a pesar de que fue desastroso y me echaron de la casa, estoy más libre. Tendrías que buscar la forma Quinn de encontrar la libertad. Y ¿dónde quedó ese lazo, esa conexión que supuestamente las une? En la primer oportunidad que tuviste, volviste a ser la Quinn Fabray que asiste a McKinley en Lima, Ohio. ¿No podes tratarla como un persona que es igual a vos?"

"No es igual a mi Santana. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo va a ser. Siempre va a ser una perdedora. Huyó para no tener que enfrentar a sus amigos y a la lástima que le podían entregar por lo que le pasó a sus padres." Quinn no podía creer que estuviera diciéndole todas esas cosas a Santana. Creía que la latina, con todo el deseo de ser popular que siempre tuvo, iba a entenderla.

"¿Qué amigos, Quinn? ¿Los que la insultaban todos los días en el lugar en el que supuestamente se tenía que sentir como una familia?¿Las personas que nosotros al rebajar a Rachel hasta convertirla en persona non grata en McKinley decidieron no acercarse a ella?¿Qué amigos?"

Quinn no supo que contestar ante las preguntas de Santana, pero no iba a perder una discusión.

"Si ella no fuera como es, tendría más amigos. Además, se merecía ser el blanco de todas las bromas en la escuela. Fue una perdedora y va a seguir siéndolo San."

"No me llames "San". No te está permitido. Rachel soportó todo siempre con la frente en alto, y si se fue, tuvo sus razones. Pero, no digas que es una perdedora, porque no lo es. Quinn, date cuenta de que ya no estamos más en McKinley, ni siquiera estamos cerca de Ohio. Las cosas son distintas."

"¿Qué pasó con nosotras Santana? Alguna vez fuimos las mejores amigas."

"Yo me convertí en una perra ambiciosa y homosexual reprimida, pero mantuve un ojo siempre abierto ante quien me necesitaba. Vos te convertiste simplemente en una perra Quinn y nunca dejaste de buscar la popularidad."

"No hace falta que me insultes."

"Es todo lo que voy a decir. Vos preguntaste. Y si te está fallando el oído, te repito que también hablé de mí."

Santana decidió seguir su camino, pero antes tenía que decirle otra cosa.

"Ah, y Quinn, ese trato que hicimos de que te acostaras con nostras de vez en cuando, es mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento. No creo que Rachel ahora quiera tener algo que ver con vos, y yo realmente no quiero compartirla demasiado, menos cuando recién la acabo de encontrar." Con éstas últimas palabras, Santana se alejó de la casa, satisfecha de que si Quinn tenía un ataque de furia (y sabía que los podía tener porque había sido testigo de varios) no iba a lastimar a la diva que se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación y encerrada. La llave, la tenía la latina y mientras con una mano sostenía el teléfono, con la otra apretaba la pequeña pieza de metal en su bolsillo.

Quinn no se sorprendió mucho ante lo último que le dijo la latina. Y aunque el sexo era muy bueno con las dos morenas, ella realmente prefería evitarlo porque le había traído muchos conflictos internos. Además, asistir a misa la había hecho sentir mucho peor ya que el cura se pasó el sermón hablando en contra del sexo con personas que no fueran su pareja, en contra de los swingers y en contra de relaciones casuales entre más de dos personas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, todo eso chocaba con la idea de su plan, necesitaba acercarse a la diva, ganar su corazón, pensándolo bien también a Santana. Así que su nuevo acercamiento al plan, de ahora en más, era aunque sea ganarse la amistad de la diva, la latina y Puckerman. Pero la idea de éste último la ponía nerviosa, él podía leerla como un libro abierto. Por lo tanto, también tenía que mejorar sus habilidades.

* * *

><p>Rachel se despertó al sonido de la música de Memories, de David Guetta. Sonrío al atender a Noah.<p>

"¡Hola princesa! Estamos ya como a unas 5 cuadras, si el gps anda bien." Al fondo de la voz de Noah, escucho a Hannah gritarle "Hola Rachel".

"Está bien Noah, te espero afuera"

"Nos vemos Rach." Y cortó. Fue después de mirar la hora en el dispositivo que notó el mensaje de Santana. Después de leerlo intentó ponerse en contacto con ella para que la dejara salir de la habitación, pero la pasaba directamente al contestador. Así que pensó en cómo podía llegar a salir, y recordó que su balcón (porque la habitación de ella tenía un balcón, que no había usado hasta ahora) le daba acceso a un árbol. Esperaba poder bajar.

Santana estaba a una cuadra de la casa, caminando concentrada en su conversación con Brittany que se cortó bruscamente al quedarse sin batería cuando una camioneta pasó tocándole bocina. Al mirar para levantarle el dedo de su mano, notó que eran los Puckerman que estaban arribando por fin a la ciudad. Decidió correr detrás de ellos, y al ver una figura dando pequeños saltitos en la acera al frente de la casa. Se preguntó momentáneamente como la diva había podido salir de la habitación.

Noah, estacionó con las ruedas subiendo a la acera y sin esperar prácticamente a que Hannah se sacara el cinturón de seguridad, salió corriendo de la cabina para abrazar a la diva, levantándola del piso y haciéndola girar.

"¡Noah! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Me estoy mareando!" eran las palabras con las que la latina fue recibida al acercarse a los dos amigos.

"Puckerman, deja en el piso al hobbit. ¿No te das cuenta que tu altura es como si ella escalara el Everest?" dijo sonriéndole a Rachel mientras ésta trataba de soltarse del abrazo de Noah.

"López. Aunque es bueno verte, mi princesa salió a recibirme. Y la verdad, esto feliz de verla."

"Puckerman, la viste hace unos 10 días."

"Es demasiado tiempo." Noah bajó a la diva y antes de soltar el abrazo le dio un beso en la frente. Fue hacia la camioneta y le abrió la puerta a Hannah que se había quedado sorprendida de la reacción de su hermano al ver a Rachel. Cuando Noah abrió la puerta, Hannah pasó corriendo al lado de el para estrellarse contra la diminuta cintura de la diva.

Mientras Hannah la abrazaba, Santana miró a la diva a los ojos y le preguntó cómo había salido de la habitación.

"_Balcón y árbol."_ Dijo para terminar sacándole la lengua.

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Uds. dos lo hicieron! ¡Tienen conversaciones con los ojos y se entienden perfectamente!" dijo Puckerman sonriendo mientras abría la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

"Noah, nosotros también tenemos esas conversaciones, y no "lo hicimos"." Dijo la diva girando sus ojos y poniéndolos en blanco. Sintió a Hannah reír contra su estómago. Siempre le pareció raro que Rachel fuera la única que le podía decir a su hermano Noah, incluso su mamá estaba obligada a llamarlo Puck.

"Y ni se te ocurra pensar en unirte, Puckerman." Añadió Santana notando que Rachel ni siquiera se había molestado en negar haberse acostado con ella. Pensó que la diva iba a tardar un poco más en contarle a su amigo lo de ellas y no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien no negara ese tipo de relación con ella.

"Como hay una menor presente" dijo Noah señalando a Hannah, "solo iba a pedirles que me dejen mirar".

Hannah volvió a reír y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rachel.

"¿Podemos ir a conocer a Beth? Puck no me habló de otra cosa durante todo el viaje."

Rachel le dijo que sí y le dijo a Noah que era mejor guardar la camioneta en el garaje, que tenía un lugar esperando por ella. Mientras él así lo hacía, Santana, Hannah y Rachel entraron en la casa y Santana le mostró la casa a Hannah, abriendo mientras tanto el cuarto de la diva y notando que Quinn estaba encerrada en el suyo. Hannah eligió una de las habitaciones más alejadas y después corrió hacia la planta baja para ayudar a su hermano con las maletas. Rachel y él ya habían bajado todo y lo habían ingresado en la casa por la puerta que daba al garaje.

Inmediatamente, Santana notó un cambio en Puck. Estaba más serio y como pensativo. Él al verla entrar levantó la vista.

"_¿Estás de acuerdo con que Quinn esté en la casa?" _Santana supo que ya Rachel lo había puesto al tanto de algunas cosas.

"_¿Cómo diablos puedo entenderte?"_ le respondió, porque antes eso nunca le había pasado.

"_Si mi princesa te hizo capaz de hablar de esta forma, lo podes hacer conmigo. Yo lo aprendí con ella, y con sus padres."_

"_Guau, estoy en un mundo paralelo. Y, no sé hasta qué punto te contó Rachel, pero estoy con ella en todo lo que decía."_

"_Nunca pensé que Santana López cayera en las redes de mi princesa judía."_ Añadió Puck, burlándose un poco de la latina.

"_Yo tampoco. ¿Pero puedes culparme?" _respondió ella señalando con la cabeza a Rachel que escuchaba atentamente a la ráfaga de cosas que Hannah le estaba diciendo.

* * *

><p>Quinn salió de la habitación una hora después, al escuchar voces que no pertenecían ni a Rachel ni a Santana en el pasillo. Casi choca de frente con Puckerman que venía distraído cantando algo y recién salido de la ducha. Él solo la saludó, respetuosamente y siguió su camino hacia la planta baja, donde Hannah ya lo estaba esperando excitada por la visita que iban a hacer junto a Santana que trataba de entender lo que la pequeña niña decía. Estaba sorprendida de que hablara como Rachel o incluso, podía decir con más palabras.<p>

La diva salió de la habitación, para ver a Quinn parada en el medio del pasillo. Suavemente le pidió permiso para pasar. La ex HBIC se quedó sorprendida de escuchar la voz de Rachel tan suave e intentó mirarla a los ojos. Pero la diva había tomado la decisión de que si Quinn iba a explotar una vez por día con ella, era mejor evitar el contacto. Además, todavía no había escuchado una disculpa de su parte y sabía que no la iba a escuchar hasta que pasara un tiempo. Por lo tanto, Rachel se iba a mantener fuera del camino de Quinn.

Quinn, mientras tanto, comenzó a ofenderse porque la diva no hacía contacto visual con ella. Una persona como ella no tenía porque soportar los caprichos de Rachel Berry. La siguió hasta la planta baja en donde Santana le preguntó si quería ir con ellos a pasar el resto del día a lo de Shelby. Quinn dijo que no, y subió nuevamente a su cuarto. No quería ver a Beth. No estaba lista.

* * *

><p>Shelby, Santana y Rachel lloraron en el momento en que vieron a Noah tener en sus brazos a Beth por primera vez. Noah también lloró, aunque después fuera capaz de negarlo. Sentir a su hija por primera vez entre sus brazos, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Hannah, mientras tanto, miraba a Beth en los brazos de su hermano y no podía creer que tuviera una sobrina tan perfecta.<p>

Cenaron junto a Shelby y planearon como iban a hacer al día siguiente con Hannah y la escuela. Noah prometió llevarla al día siguiente y presentar los papeles de tutoría, ya que su madre lo había designado tutor de su hermana. Shelby, siendo maestra en esa escuela privada, había logrado que aceptaran a Hannah como hija de ella así podía estudiar gratis ahí. Además, como conocía a mucha gente en el barrio, les había recomendado a Puckerman para que limpie las piscinas. Noah recién había llegado a Los Ángeles y ya tenía trabajo. No podía estar más feliz. En voz alta confesó que en el futuro, si las cosas iban bien, iba a poder demostrarle a Beth que podía estar orgullosa de su padre.

Después de la cena, los cuatro volvieron a la casa y Rachel se escabulló con Noah en el sótano para hablar, dejando a Santana con la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que Hannah se acostara y que después se uniera a ellos.

Cuando la latina se dirigía a reunirse con el par en el sótano, Quinn estaba esperándola en las escaleras.

"¿Berry no me va a dirigir la palabra?" dijo con veneno y enojo en la voz.

"No creo Quinn. Me dijo que había decidido mantenerse fuera de tu camino. No te va a molestar para nada y te va a ayudar en lo que necesites, pero no te va a hablar. No va a responder si le preguntas algo y no va a iniciar una conversación con vos. Por lo menos por un tiempo."

"Le va a ser difícil con lo mucho que suele hablar."

Santana no respondió y se dirigió sin mirar atrás al sótano. Cuando entró, Puckerman estaba en la sala de grabación encerrado y gritando, moviéndose de un lado al otro y levantando los brazos en señal de frustración. Rachel, mientras tanto, estaba sentada en el piso mirando a su amigo como si fuera una serie de televisión importante.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Santana mientras se acomodaba al lado de la diva.

"Le conté todo lo que pasó hasta ahora desde que llegamos a L. A. Con vos, con Glee y con Quinn. Fue esto último lo que lo enojó, así que le dije que entrara a ventilarse ahí para probar si es cierto que es a prueba de sonido. Y es cierto. "

"Quinn preguntó si le vas a hablar. Le dije que por un tiempo no."

"Gracias."

"Dijo que te va a ser difícil no hablar."

"No lo va a ser. Solo hablaba mucho en la escuela y porque mucho más tiempo del que quería estaba nerviosa. Fuera de la escuela siempre fui más silenciosa. Además, no es que ella vaya a extrañar mi voz o que realmente le interese una amistad conmigo. No descifro a Quinn Fabray y creo que llegué al punto de no querer hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cada vez que me acerco, me quemo."

Santana se quedó pensando en esas palabras y Puckerman salió de la sala de grabación mucho más relajado de lo que pensó que podía estar.

"Es cierto, princesa. Es buena terapia la de gritar para calmarse" dijo sentándose al otro lado de la diva.

"Te lo dije Noah."

"¿Y Satán? ¿Cómo ha sido hasta ahora vivir con Rachel Berry?" le preguntó a Santana mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la diva, acercándola a si mismo. La latina, al ver esto, sacó el brazo de Puckerman de encima de la diva y la abrazó completamente y así la alejó de él. Rachel, se reía de la reacción de Santana y se acomodó un poco para poder ver a los dos cuando hablaban.

"Genial, gracias por preguntar, Puckerman" respondió Santana mirándolo a los ojos intentando decirle que la diva era de ella.

Noah intentaba no reírse al ver la reacción de Santana, pero ante su respuesta y sus ojos entrecerrados rompió en carcajadas.

"Ahora no va a poder parar de reírse durante un rato. ¿Sabías que va a hacer eso y muchas cosas más solo para ver como reaccionas?" dijo Rachel acomodándose mejor en los brazos de Santana.

"No me importa, mientras le llegue el mensaje."

"¿Y qué mensaje es el que le tiene que llegar?"

"Que sos mía" dijo la latina seriamente y evitando la mirada de la diva.

Rachel, ante esta respuesta, la besó apasionadamente logrando que de esa forma Noah dejara de reírse. Cuando rompieron el beso, Puckerman insistió en que siguieran con lo que siempre hacían después de eso, lo cual le ganó un par de golpes de ambas morenas.

Se fueron a dormir todos pensando en que al día siguiente, realmente comenzaban una nueva vida.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la casa se despertó con el sonido de Noah preparando el desayuno y el almuerzo para Hannah. Cuando la niña terminó con su desayuno, Shelby hizo sonar la bocina de su auto para hacerle saber que la estaba esperando. Cuando Puck volvió a entrar, Rachel estaba esperándolo al pie de las escaleras para salir a correr.<p>

Santana, mientras ellos corrían, se levantó y preparó el desayuno para los cuatro. No se iba a olvidar de la presencia de Quinn.

Cuando Rachel y Puckerman regresaron, todos se metieron a la ducha y se sentaron juntos en la mesa, donde ya los esperaba una Quinn silenciosa. Después del desayuno, Quinn intentó entablar una conversación con Rachel, pero ésta le hizo saber con señas que no estaba interesada. Quinn se prometió que iba a hacer que Berry volviera a hablar con ella.

Rachel, Noah y Santana, bajaron al sótano para comenzar a trabajar en su banda. Viendo lo diferentes que eran los tres, y los distintos puntos de vista que tenían, decidieron que la banda se iba a llamar "Contrapunto". Al mediodía, Rachel volvió a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

"Finn tuvo una audiencia hoy. Tiene una fecha programada para empezar el juicio. Parece ser que le dijo al juez que si tuviera la oportunidad, volvería a entrar en la casa de mis padres y destruir todo." Dijo Quinn entrando a la cocina al sentir olor a comida. Rachel no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera dio señas de haberla escuchado. Esto irritó a Quinn más de lo que se había imaginado, hacía casi 24 horas que no escuchaba a la diva dirigirse a ella. Eso nunca había pasado. La irritación, llegó a tal punto que empezó a gritar.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa, Man-Hands? ¿Te molesta tanto que la gente te ponga en tu lugar cuando te lo merecés? Porque quiero que sepas que siempre vas a estar debajo de mí y que ni siquiera pienses que los insultos o los apodos van a parar, porque no va a ser así. Siempre estuve arriba tuyo, RuPaul y siempre lo voy a estar. Siempre fui mejor que vos y siempre lo voy a hacer." Rachel seguía dándole la espalda y no había pronunciado ni siquiera un sonido." ¿Estás segura que tus padres fallecieron? Porque lo único que yo puedo pensar es en que ellos lo que en realidad hicieron fue fingir su muerte para no tener que verte la cara nunca más". Esto, si logró una reacción de la diva, que inmediatamente se giró y casi corriendo se acercó a Quinn, mientras esta sonreía por el triunfo de haberla hecho reaccionar. Pero, la sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro en el momento en que resonaba el sonido de una cachetada en la cocina. La mejilla izquierda le dolía a la ex HBIC y comenzó a sentirla caliente cuando se llevó la mano a ese lugar. Los ojos de la diva emitían, literalmente, chispas de furia. Pero no emitió sonido alguno hasta pasar por el costado de Quinn y decir que el almuerzo ya estaba preparado, pero que ella no se iba a sentar a comer.

Quinn se dio vuelta para decirle algo por el hecho de que le había hablado, que toda palabra se le borró, al ver a Puckerman y a Santana parados en la puerta, mirándola con enojo.

"¡Ella me pegó!" dijo Quinn al notar que ellos no dejaban de mirarla.

"Y yo que pensé que la única persona de 12 años en esta casa, era Hannah." Dijo Puckerman dirigiéndose hacia la estufa para servirse la comida.

"Si no te gustan esas reacciones de Rachel, es mejor que no le grites, no la insultes y no hables sobre personas que no conociste, y que están muertas sobretodo." Añadió la latina, antes de seguir el mismo camino de Puckerman. Quería estar con Rachel, pero ella con la mirada le había pedido que no lo hiciera antes de dejar la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11: Y detrás de la puerta hay

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. _

_Voy a dejar descansar un poco a Quinn y sus planes. Me parece que tenía que dejarla descansar, pero sigue con el plan en su cabeza._

_Esper que disfruten este capítulo!_

_Glee no me pertenece, ni ninguna de las marcas que puedo haber usado en este capítulo o en las anteriores._

_Gracias por las reviews!_

* * *

><p><span>Y detrás de la puerta hay...<span>

"¿Cómo soportás todo lo que Santa Fabray te dice sin responderle alguna vez?" dijo Santana entrando a la habitación de la diva y tirándose (literalmente) sobre ella. Después de comer, ella seguía mirando su plato y escuchaba como Quinn hablaba sobre no sabía qué con Puck, quien le había prometido a Rachel ser respestuoso con la ex rubia, ya que tenían una hija juntos. Aunque Santana no veía la lógica. Pero esa mañana, trabajando con nuevas canciones y nueva música, Santana se sorprendió al ver lo coordinados que estaban los dos, como inmediatamente ante el sonido de una nota ellos se miraban y como volaban historias que no conocía de Rache. La relación entre Puckerman y la diva era algo que Santana no quería investigar demasiado.

"Creo que le respondí hoy, ¿no te parece?" le respondió Rachel envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Santana.

"Tengo que decirte que tu cachetada fue un gran trabajo. Ahora, esa palidez que tiene queriendo imitar a los vampiros de Twilight es acompañada por una de sus mejillas completamente colorada. Quiero esperar que empiece a formarse el moretón, para ver a Quinn caminar con tu pequeña mano en su rostro por un tiempo." Fue en ese momento, en que Santana se dió cuenta que un cable salía del auricular izquierdo de la diva e iba directamente a su ipod."¿Qué estás escuchando?". Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado mirando a la diva.

"Quinn hizo que me sintiera mal, y cuando subí estaba por comenzar a llorar por mis padres de nuevo. Así que decidí recordarlos, pero con los buenos momentos."

"Ajá. Y todos los buenos momentos tienen música." afirmó Santana sin romper contacto visual con la diva.

"¡No! pero este sí. Por esta época, más o menos, en el 2007 fuimos a Sudamérica. Llegamos a Argentina para los primeros días de noviembre y nos encontramos con la familia de Karofsky que estaban allá." Las manos de la diva se movieron al cuello de Santana y giró para quedar ella encima de la latina. "Con Dave fuimos a bailar tango, vimos partidos de fútbol, aunque nostros le digamos soccer, y cómo estábamos por dejar Buenos Aires e ir hacia el interior del país, Dave consiguió entradas para un recital de rock. Como para mi la música es importante lo acompañé. Era una banda que se volvía a reunir, así que unos días antes conseguí toda la discografía y traté de entender la letra. Bueno, resumiendo, estoy escuchando temas de esa banda y de rock argentino."

"¿Sabés español?"

"Si, bastante."

"¿Por qué nunca te escuché hablar español en las clases de Schuester?"

"Si ya me trataba como lo hacía por el hecho de ser mejor que él en cuanto al canto, ¿te imaginás si se daba cuenta que sabía hablar español mejor que él?."

"Y...¿puedo escuchar algo de esa banda?."

"Después. Quiero ir al centro comercial. Creo que por lo menos en mi caso, necesito ver si puedo encontrar algún trabajo. Quiero pasar menos tiempo del necesario en esta casa."

"¿Y por qué en el centro comercial?"

"Puedo o no puedo haber escuchado a Joseph decir que hoy abrían una tienda de música en el centro comercial y puedo o no puedo haber escuchado que probablemente necesiten empleados." respondió la diva comenzando a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Santana.

"¿Y yo qué voy a hacer cuando vos estés trabajando?"

"Estudiar. San, yo tengo que hacer pocas materias, que son las que me faltan para graduarme. Es probable que de acá a marzo yo ya esté graduada y no quiero dejarte sola."

"Todavía ni empezamos de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabes cómo es el tema en esa escuela."

"Pero sé las notas que tengo y lo que necesito hacer."

"Yo también tengo pocas materias, probablemente podemos terminar graduarnos juntas."

"Eso sería genial." respondió la diva besando de nuevo a Santana.

Cuando se estaban levantando de la cama, alguien golpeó la puerta. Quinn se encontraba parada sin hacer contacto visual con ellas, mirando el piso y con sus manos entrelazadas delante de ella.

"Fabray. ¿A qué debemos tu presencia?" preguntó Santana todavía irritada por lo que ésta le había dicho a la diva.

"Venía a disculparme" dijo Quinn. Levantó sus ojos y trató de encontrar los de la diva, quien decidió que era mejor darle una oportunidad. "Rachel, estuvo muy mal lo que te dije tanto el otro día como hoy. No tengo excusa para lo del otro día, pero hoy realmente estaba frustrada y enojada sobre todo conmigo misma porque no me dirigías la palabra y era mi culpa." La diva solo la estudiaba, y Quinn comenzó a cambiar el pie de apoyo ante los nervios que sentía. Disculparse, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. No sabía como seguir viviendo en esa casa si Rachel no le hablaba, Santana la miraba enojada y Puckerman, bueno, Puckerman solía entender que era todo lo que estaba haciendo. "Sé que no puedo esperar que me perdones inmediatamente. Y sé que es fue muy insensible y malicioso de mi parte hablar de tus padres. Pero realmente no sabía que hacer. Lo siento mucho, Rachel." Cuando dijo esto, la diva solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Santana seguía mirándo a Quinn con el deseo de que sucediera algo. Aunque sea una pequeña chispa incendiara un pedazo de su ropa. Pero nada de eso paso. Con un suave "gracias" Quinn se volvió a encerrar en su habitación.

"Santana, ¿podrías dejar de mirarla como si quisieras que el techo le caiga en la cabeza?"

"No."

"Está haciendo un esfuerzo. ¿Por qué? No sé. Pero sé que yo por lo menos voy a intentarlo. Es bastante cansador estar en esta casa y evitar todo el tiempo a Quinn. Y si vamos a vivir todos juntos, es mejor que lo intentemos. ¿Harías el esfuerzo de intentar generar una relación aunque sea amigable con Quinn?."

"No puedo entenderte, realmente." Suspiró la latina. La bondad de la diva iba más allá de la comprensión. "¿Por qué siempre le das a todos una segunda oportunidad? ¿O tercera? ¿O cuarta?".

"Porque nunca tuve amigos San. Siempre estuve yo sola y observé todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Cuando logro conectar con alguien, ya sea para bien o para mal, intentó generar todas las oportunidades para lograr una amistad o aunque sea una relación de respeto. Si no fuera así, ¿estarías hoy acá conmigo?" dijo la diva mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

"Es muy probable que no. Y voy a intentarlo."

"Gracias Santana. Voy a invitarla a que venga con nosotras al centro comercial. Sé que Noah tiene su primer piscina para limpiar ahora."

"No puedo ni siquiera preguntarte si estás segura de invitarla, porque sé que ya tomaste tu decisión y la perdonaste. ¿Verdad?"

"Si, pero ella no tiene porque saberlo." dijo Rachel mientras esperaba que Santana estuviera a su lado para golpear la puerta de Quinn.

Quinn se sorprendió al ver a Rachel, sobre todo, del otro lado de su puerta.

"Quinn, vamos a ir al centro comercial. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?" preguntó la diva mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn solo asintió y buscó su bolso para caminar atrás de las dos morenas hasta el auto. Noah, en ese momento estaba saliendo para su trabajo y cuando las vio a las tres caminar, miró a la diva a los ojos.

"_¿Te pidió disculpas?"_preguntó él. _"Si, ¿tuviste algo que ver?_" respondió ella. _"Puede ser. Quizás le haya dicho que se quite de una vez por todas el palo que tiene incrustrado en el trasero"_

"_¡Noah! Si sigues mirándome vas a llegar tarde a tu primer trabajo."_

Puckerman asintió y salió saludando a las demás con las manos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida de haber visto a los dos judíos mantener el contacto visual por unos segundos como si tuvieran una conversación silenciosa.

"El hobbit y Puckertonto tienen una conexión completamente rara, da miedo" respondió Santana mientras se subía en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Podrías acabar con los apodos?" dijo Rachel ubicada en el asiento del acompañante, mientras Quinn se sentaba en el trasero.

"Mis apodos hacia tu persona, desde los últimos días han pasado de ser agresivos a ser cariñosos. No puedo decir lo mismo si, momentánea y espontáneamente, surgen de mis cuerdas vocales formas de llamar a Noah Puckerman que no sea su nombre" dijo la latina imitando el tono de voz de Rachel cuando daba sus largos discursos explicando algo. La diva, la observó sorprendida y cuando terminó, estalló en carcajadas dentro del auto, para ser acompañada (sorpresivamente) por Quinn y después por Santana, quien se felicitaba porque había podido hacer reír a la diva.

En el centro comercial, Santana acompañó a la diva a la tienda de música, mientras Quinn fue a una tienda de ropa cercana pensando en que podía comprar para los meses que le quedaban de embarazo. Al salir, sin haberse decidido a comprar nada, observó que las morenas entraban en la tienda contigua a la de música. Y sin ganas de vagar sola por un centro comercial tan grande (era más o menos 3 veces el tamaño del centro comercial de Lima y la intimidaba un poco) las siguió dentro del lugar.

Rachel, estaba mirando las remeras, mientras Santana hablaba con la dependienta. Quinn, se quedó al lado de Rachel, y trataba de ver cuáles eran sus gustos, ya que parecía que estaba decidida a comprar algo.

"¿Te gusta esa remera?" preguntó cuando la diva sacó una remera sin mangas, que tenía una faja en el medio, lo cual hacía que la parte de arriba sea extremadamente grande y la de abajo bastante chica, y era de un extraño color marrón.

"¡No! Sé que mi gusto en ropas no es muy...agradable ante la vista de los demás, pero ¿ésta remera?. Es extremadamente fea. Y eso que yo suelo usar cosas feas." respondió la diva volviendo a ubicar la remera en su lugar. "La miré porque sería un buen regalo para hacerle a alguien que no te cae bien, ¿no te parece?" agregó sonriendo y mirando a Quinn, quien notó un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Nos podemos ir" dijo Santana que había terminado de hablar con la dependienta y quería contar lo que había pasado.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, las tres caminando una al lado de la otra, con la diva en el medio, Santana comenzó a contar.

"Conseguí que me diera un mes de prueba. Y en el mismo horario que vos vas a tener en la tienda de música. Así que, además de vivir juntas, es probable que trabajemos casi juntas." dijo Santana mirando hacia adelante.

"¿O sea qué vas a esatr controlando que ningún hombre intente propasarse conmigo?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo tímidamente.

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Santana antes de entrar en una tienda de lencería, dejando a las otras dos sorprendidas.

"¿Van a trabajar las dos en el centro comercial?" preguntó Quinn que no sabía el porque de la visita a esas tiendas.

"Si, yo sabía que había una vacante a la mañana en la tienda de música y parece ser que Santana vio el cartel en esa tienda de ropa de que necesitaban gente."

"¿Por qué trabajar mientras terminamos la secundaria?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida porque no se esperaba eso.

"Aunque mis padres me dejaron dinero, y bastante, no puedo tocarlo hasta que cumpla los 18 años. Y eso va a ser dentro de poco. Pero incluso así, con la economía como está y con un futuro incierto, prefiero ganar mi propio dinero. Además, aunque vos tengas bastante dinero, vas a necesitar cosas para el bebé y en la casa somos 5, así que tenemos que comprar constantemente víveres y esas cosas". Dijo Rachel decidiendo seguir a su amante dentro de la tienda de lencería. Quinn las siguió y vió como interactuaban constantemente. Decidió que tenía que empezar a relajarse un poco en presencia de la diva, ya que ello la iba a ayudar a ganar puntos y seguir adelante con su plan. Aunque por ahora no podía llevarlo a cabo.

"Yo podría hacerme cargo de la limpieza de la casa y la comida mientras uds. trabajan y Hannah está en la escuela. Así de paso aporto algo, mientras el embarazo me permita, por supuesto" dijo la ex HBIC de repente mientras caminaban a la salida de la tienda con una bolsa cada una, pero propiedad de Santana únicamente. Las otras dos la miraron extrañadas. Pero dijeron que era una buena idea y que cuando su estado fuera un impedimento, buscarían una solución.

Un rato después, a Quinn le interesó una tienda de ropa para bebés y entró a ver lo que había.

"Puckerman le debe haber dicho algo mientras nosotras estábamos hablando." dijo Santana cuando se encontró sola con la diva.

"Estoy segura que si. Por lo menos, parece ser que esta un poco más relajada ahora."

"Esperemos que siga así" dijo Santana juntando el coraje suficiente para agarrar la mano de la diva en medio del centro comercial.

Quinn salió unos minutos después, y les comentó que ya tenía idea de que comprarle al bebé, cuando supiera el sexo.

Las tres volvieron a la casa para preparar la cena y Rachel fue a buscar a Hannah al colegio ya que Shelby no podía hacerlo y Noah tampoco. Santana aprovechó el momento para bañarse y Quinn para elegir la ropa que iba a utilizar ese día en la escuela.

Noah entró corriendo detrás de Hannah y Rachel caminando, insultando por lo bajo a Puckerman que la había empujado al salir del auto.

Pareciera que las disculpas de Quinn habían traído un ambiente de relajación en la casa. Aunque la ex rubia muchas veces tenía que tratar de evitar responder de ciertas formas. Y aunque solo habían pasado unas horas, sentía el cambio en el ambiente y decidió que era mejor intentar relajarse un poco.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, se dirigieron al colegio por primera vez, después de dejar a Hannah con Shelby, quien se había ofrecido a cuidarla. Santana y Rachel fueron en el auto de la diva, Quinn en el suyo y Noah en su camioneta. Esta disposición les sirvió ya que en el momento en que les entregaron sus materias y horarios, las únicas que estaban juntas eran Santana y Rachel, ya que les faltaban créditos en las mismas materias para graduarse. Quinn quedó sola con materias completamente diferentes, lo mismo que Puck. Y salían en horarios diferentes.<p>

La casa entró lentamente en una rutina, y todos estaban conformes con eso. Incluida Quinn que a pesar de que se estaba relajando cada vez más ante la presencia de los demás, siempre intentaba mantener una distancia. Incluso, durante el primer mes, muchas veces olvidó que tenía un plan, ante la presencia de Rachel Berry. Pero seguía decidida.

* * *

><p>En Lima, mientras tanto, Schuester fue habilitado para volver a dar clases, pero salvo sus alumnos originales de Glee, el resto no quería que el volviera dirigir el coro. Así que Figgins tomó la decisión de que solamente Sue dirigiera a New Directions.<p>

Finn esperaba la fecha de un juicio que, al declararse no culpable en la audiencia preliminar, estaba seguro que iba a perder. Demasiado tarde se dió cuenta de que realmente había hecho todo lo que decían que había hecho y ya no tenía vuelta atrás, por lo menos hasta el primer día del juicio en donde podía volver a declarar y esta vez lo iba a hacer diciendo culpable.

* * *

><p>Sin los exabruptos de Quinn y con una relación que cada día era más fuerte entre Santana y la diva, el mes fue pasando rápidamente. De pronto, Rachel se encontró rodeada de amigos junto a Santana, Quinn gobernaba sus clases y Noah demostraba que podía ser inteligente, mientras Hannah mantenía un promedio perfecto en esa escuela privada. Los mails de los miembros de New Directions habían comenzado a ser completamente ignorados aunque éstos nunca dejaron de llegar, y Rachel veía con un poco más de alegría el día a día en honor a sus padres.<p>

Era lunes cuando Santana recordó que ese viernes iba a ser el cumpleaños de la diva. Y aunque estaban juntas (sexualmente) hacía más de un mes, Santana se reclamaba el hecho de que nunca la había invitado a una cita. Y aunque Rachel nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, ella sabía que la diva no sabía donde estaban en términos de relaciones.

La segunda vez que Quinn se les unió en las actividades nocturnas, fue después de una fiesta en la que salvo la joven embarazada (y Hannah que por supuesto no había ido y había pasado la noche en casa de Shelby) habían vuelto todos borrachos. Bueno, no todos, sino Santana y Rachel ya que Noah había dejado el lugar de la fiesta a ciertas horas y no iba a regresar hasta la noche siguiente. Quinn no soporto la soledad en su cuarto, así que se unió a las dos morenas, que no tuvieron ningún arrepentimiento al día siguiente. La relación entre las 3 estaba mejorando y mucho.

Pero los conflictos religiosos de Quinn no dejaban nunca de acosarla y aunque una vez por semana tenía sexo con Santana y Rachel, eventualmente pasaba un día en completo silencio y en la iglesia arrepintiéndose de sus pecados y jurando no hacerlo más. Para así la próxima oportunidad que tenía, despertar en la cama abrazando a Rachel y con los brazos de Santana alrededor.

Pero, volviendo al cumpleaños de la diva, Santana se dio cuenta de que no podían tener una cita ese día ya que era seguro que muchos de sus nuevos amigos iban a querer hacer una fiesta y Shelby iba a exigir pasar tiempo con su hija mayor. Además, tenía el problema de que los jueves, se había convertido en una noche complicada para ella, ya que Puckerman había exigido tener la compañía de la diva una noche por semana y en exclusivo.

El tema de la banda estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, ya tenían varios temas compuestos que Shelby había escuchado y les había dicho que eran fantásticos. Obviamente, también iban a incluir en repertorio "Get it right". Pero últimamente, también había ciertos temas que generaban discusión en cuanto a la música, y era que Puckerman estaba insistiendo en que algo estaba faltando. Aunque no podían saber bien que era.

Rachel, mientras tanto, estaba más tranquila con respecto a Quinn y ya no le daba una sensación extraña cuando tenían sexo. Aunque muchas veces, había notado varias miradas extrañas de la ex rubia.

Santana, se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba pareciendo demasiado a Rachel cuando no podía mantener ni siquiera en la misma dirección su pensamiento.

En sus 15 minutos de descanso, compró el regalo para la diva. Ahora tenía una excusa para comprar lo que hacía varios días había visto y solo había pensado en Rachel.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperar, el viernes a la noche la diva iba a festejar el cumpleaños en un boliche cuyo dueño era compañero de ellos en la escuela, lo comunicó en la mesa, así que era difícil obviar la información. Eran por fin sus 18 años. Santana, estaba medio irritada por el hecho de que como esa noche era jueves, no iba a poder recibir el cumpleaños con la diva.<p>

Así que durante la cena, observó su plato, sin darse cuenta que Puckerman y Rachel tenían una conversación.

"_¿Podemos llevarla hoy con nosotros? Quiero que cuando den las 12 ella esté conmigo." _preguntó la diva con una mirada suplicante que a Noah le recordó al gato con botas de Shrek.

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Sip"_

"_Ok"_

Santana seguía sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Quinn leía unos apuntes para un examen que tenía esa noche y anunciaba que después se iba a reunir con unos compañeros para realizar un trabajo práctico. Hannah, había conseguido hacer unas cuantas amigas y esa noche iba a estar con ellas. Santana sentía lástima consigo misma porque se iba a quedar sola y no iba a estar con la diva hasta que a Noah se le ocurriera traerla de regreso.

Santana, tragaba el pedazo de carne con pocas ganas, quería estar con Rachel esa noche. De golpe, alguien le estaba pateando la pierna por debajo de la mesa. La latina levantó la vista para ver quien era y se encontró con los ojos marrones de la diva mirándola fijamente.

"_¿Querés venir conmigo y con Noah esta noche?"_

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer?" _Preguntó Santana sorprendida ante la pregunta.

"_Lo vas a saber esta noche."_

"_¿Qué hay del hecho de que es una noche exclusiva entre uds. dos?"_

"_¿Querés venir o no?" _preguntó Rachel un poco irritada. Quería estar con Santana pero la latina se estaba haciendo la difícil.

"_Si, si, voy. No hace falta que te enojes."_ respondió sacándole la lengua.

* * *

><p>Quinn leía sus apuntes distraída. Había sido testigo varias veces de esas conversaciones visuales entre Noah y Rachel y se preguntaba internamente si alguna vez iba a encontrar a alguien con quien tenerlas. Pero eso no era tan importante, como el hecho de saber que Finn había salido libre bajo palabra al declararse culpable y que sólo tenía que devolver lo que había destruido (que ya lo había hecho, ya que Carole Hudson-Hummel utilizó el fondo universitario de su hijo) y pasar 6 meses realizando terapias para el control de la ira. Quinn se había enterado por Mercedes (con la que había vuelto a reconectar al estar alejada de Lima una semana después de llegar a L.A) qué Finn la había nombrado y que Russell Fabray lo había visitado en privado después del primer día del juicio, para después retirar sorpresivamente los cargos.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana y Rachel, treparon a la camioneta de Puck, al salir del colegio. Habían decidido ir en un solo vehículo. Estuvieron alejándose de la ciudad, en dirección norte, durante una hora más o menos hasta llegar a una zona industrial, donde Puckerman empezó a moverse dentro de los distintos almacenes. Santana estaba un poco asustada del lugar, que estaba mayoritariamente oscuro, mientras que Rachel ocasionalmente le daba indicaciones a Puckerman después de mirar el celular.<p>

De pronto, se encontraron ante un galpón semi destruido que tenía una luz roja adelante. Santana, al ver el color de la luz, pensó que Puckerman estaba llevando a _su_ novia (aunque oficialmente no eran novias y todo eso, Santana se comportaba como si lo fueran y Rachel también) a algún lugar en donde filmaban películas pornográficas.

Puckerman estacionó entre medio de unos edificios que estaban un poco más lejos y caminaron sin hablar el trayecto hasta el galpón. Santana sentía la furia emanar de ella de a poco. Y Rachel, como siempre, entrelazó su mano con la de la latina.

En el galpón, no había nadie. Ni nada. Lo cual descolocó un poco a Santana, pero, Rachel tomando la iniciativa esta vez, dio unas vueltas en el lugar hasta que los llamó para que la siguieran. Bien oculta en el piso, había una pequeña puerta que daba paso a una escalera. Santana cada vez estaba más perdida.

La escalera daba a un salón donde había 4 puertas de distintos colores detrás de un escritorio. Noah, habló con el hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio y éste le entregó tres credenciales con sus nombres y que tenían un cuadrado, dividido en cuatro con los colores de las puertas.

Noah, se despidió de ellas y entró por la azul. Mientras Rachel, agarró la mano de una, cada vez más, desorientada Santana y la guío por la puerta roja, pegándo la credencial en el pecho de la latina.

Detrás de la puerta, había un pasillo que a Santana le hubiera parecido eterno si tenía que caminarlo, pero había una de esa bandas eléctricas en las que solo te tenías que parar y dejar que la banda te arrastre.

Santana, intentó que la diva le dijera hacia a donde iban, pero ella solo le decía que esperara. Después de unos minutos, la banda llegaba a su fin y del otro lado había una puerta del mismo color que la puerta por la que entraron.

Rachel, abrió la puerta, y lo que encontró del otro lado la sorprendió.

El lugar era, para empezar enorme. Estaba dividido en dos partes. A la derecha había un montón de mesas, algunas ocupadas y otras libres, en donde había gente haciendo algunas manualidad, que a la latina le parecieron fuegos artificiales. Del otro lado, había un enorme campo de tiro y un stand en donde se podían pedir las diferentes armas.

Santana miró a Rachel sonreír ante la vista que estaban teniendo. Sin decirle nada, tiró de la mano de Santana hasta el stand de armas y pidió una Glock 33 .357 y dos cajas de municiones. El hombre que estaba a cargo del stand, que a Santana le pareció fuera de lugar, saludó a Rachel sonriente y entabló una conversación amigable con ella. Le entregó el arma y las municiones y después Rachel guío a la latina a una pared en donde había orejeras para evitar el ruido y anteojos plásticos para proteger los ojos. La diva, acomodó en Santana estos items, nunca dejando de sonreír y la dirigió hacia uno de los cubículos del campo de tiro que estaba vacío.

Santana, vió que Rachel movía los labios pero no podía escuchar nada. No sabía si era porque todavía no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando o el porque. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta que tenía las orejeras puestas. Se las sacó acomodándolas sobre sus hombros.

"¿Perdón, qué estabas diciendo? Tenía estas cosas puestas y no escuché nada." dijo cuando Rachel se había quedado mirándola esperando una respuesta.

"Te pregunté si sabes utilizar un arma de fuego" dijo Rachel acercándose más a Santana, quizá para asegurarse de que la latina la escuchara.

"No, nunca."

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo" dijo la diva girando sobre sus talones y mirando al blanco. Después, demostrando su experiencia, quitó el cargador y puso las balas una por una en el mismo. Corrió el cañon para atrás para que una de las balas se ubique en su lugar y disparó, una sola vez al blanco.

Santana miraba asombrada a la diva. No podía creer que lo que estaba viendo. La pequeña morena era capaz de disparar un arma y además, quería hacerle el amor ahora mismo. Porque Rachel Berry disparando un arma era la imagen más sexy que uno podía llegar a ver.

"Tu turno" dijo Rachel sin disparar ni una sola bala más. En la pared del cubículo, había una pequeña pantalla que mostraba la imagen del blanco. Rachel le había dado justo en el corazón.

"No, no, no." respondió Santana mirando al blanco y a Rachel. No sabía como iba a ser capaz de superar eso (aunque no era una competencia) y quería volver a Rachel disparando.

"Si, es tu turno". La diva, siendo precavida, puso el seguro de la pistola antes de ponerla las manos de la latina. Dio un paso hacia atrás para que Santana se parara en el lugar en donde ella estaba antes, lo cual hizo porque estaba completamente paralizada al sentir el frío metal del arma en sus manos. Cuando Rachel vio que la latina estaba paralizada, apoyo la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra su ¿novia? ¿estaba correcto llamarla así?. Ciertamente la latina se comportaba como su novia, sobre todo cuando la celaba. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, Rachel siguió con su tarea de apoyar toda su parte frontal contra la espalda de la Santana y levantó un poco su cabeza (Santana no era mucho más alta que ella, solo unos centímetros) para que su boca quedara justo en el oído de la latina.

"San, respira un poco." dijo susurrando. Santana así lo hizo, y cuando Rachel sintió que se estaba relajando, continúo. "Ahora agarra el arma con tus dos manos." La latina lo hizo pero como tenía las piernas muy juntas, a la diva le pareció que la iba a incomodar en el momento del disparo, ya que el arma al dispararse iba a enviar a Santana hacia atrás. Así que la diva, delicadamente puso su muslo entre las piernas de la latina y cuando las abrio lo suficiente y vio que sus pies estaban bien posicionados, puso sus manos sobre las de la otra joven.

"Antes de disparar tienes que apuntar. Levanta el arma hasta que tengas el blanco en la mira. Tienes que saber que en el momento del disparo, el arma va a hacer una tremenda fuerza hacia atrás, así que tienes que mantener el equilibrio. Ahora, te voy a poner las orejeras y voy a quitar el seguro. Hasta que estés un poco más acostumbrada, te voy a ayudar. Ah, y baja un poco más el agarre de tus manos. El cañón se va para atrás, y en la altura donde están ahora te va a lastimar." Le puso las orejeras a la latina, volvió a poner sus manos sobre las de ella y quitó el seguro. Sintió que la latina respiraba profundamente un par de veces, antes de volver a relajarse. Le quitó el seguro y asintió sobre su hombro para que supiera que ya podía disparar. Después de unos segundos, lo hizo. El cuerpo de la diva sirvió de apoyo cuando Santana no se esperaba esa fuerza contraria que el arma le ofreció. Había sentido correr la adrenalina por su cuerpo y le había gustado. Las dos miraron la pantallita y vieron que aunque el disparo no había dado en el blanco, había pasado cerca porque la bala había dejado un medio círculo perfecto en el borde inferior del blanco de papel. Dejando el arma sobre la pequeña barandilla que había para ese propósito, la latina se quitó las orejeras y se dió vuelta, besando a la diva de improviso.

"¡Eso fue genial!" gritó sonriendo a la diva en el momento en que se separaron. Rachel río con sus palabras. "¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?" preguntó excitada como un niño en una feria.

"Si, todas las veces que quieras. O hasta que acabes esas dos cajas de municiones, después vamos a ir a otro lado." dijo la diva corriéndose hacia atrás para darle espacio.

Quince minutos después y Santana tenía una nueva fascinación, disparar. Se había gastado las dos cajas de municiones y quería más. Además, estaba contenta de que la diva había compartido con ella esa experiencia.

"¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana agarrando ella la mano de la diva y acercándola a su cuerpo.

"Ya vas a ver, no seas impaciente. Tenemos toda la noche."

"¿Esto hacen siempre con Puckerman? Porque tengo que decirte que no me gusta la idea de que él te pueda ver todas las semanas sosteniendo un arma. Aunque fue breve tengo que decir que fue muy sexy." dijo la latina abrazando a la diva y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

"¿Estás celosa? Y no, no hacemos solo esto. Ahora vas a ver que hacemos además de esto".

"¿Acaso no tengo derecho a estar celosa, Berry?" preguntó Santana. Sabía que podía utilizar hacia donde sea que fuera esto a su favor.

"No lo sé, Santana." respondio la diva levantando los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

"Ok. Vamos a ver como te lo explico. Quiero tener el derecho a estar celosa, porque no quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola. No quiero que te enamores de alguien y yo haya sido solo alguien con quien pasaste más de un mes acostándote."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Santana?"

"Quiero que seas mi novia." dijo firmemente la latina, casi a los gritos. A su alrededor, comenzaron a sonar algunas risitas y algunas personas se acercaban pidiéndole a Rachel la respuesta. Fue ahí, cuando la latina se dio cuenta que para salir del cuarto de la puerta roja, tenían que atrevesar la otra mitad, en donde estaban las mesas. Y ahí, era un poco más silencioso que el cuarto de tiro y ellas habían estado hablando como si estuvieran solas. La diva, se río ante la situación y guío a la latina hacia otra puerta roja y del otro lado había otro salón más, pero este con tres puertas. Como ahora estaban solas, la diva le respondió.

"Pensé que ya lo éramos y que solo faltaba que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en la fecha, pero, si lo de ahí atrás fue tu forma de preguntarme si quería ser tu novia, la respuesta es que si." Santana la besó, pero no con urgencia. Con pasión e intento hacerle saber a la diva que lo de ellas no era sólo físico.

Rachel se separó despacio y le dijo que tenían que seguir.

La guío ésta vez hacia la puerta verde, donde del otro lado, también había una banda eléctrica que las llevaba hacia algún lado. El cuarto del otro lado de la banda era tan grande como el anterior, pero a diferencia de la luz que había en el cuarto de tiro, éste estaba bastante oscuro. Había varias barras a los costados, mozas caminando entre las mesas y humo de habanos y cigarrillo en el aire.

"Éste es el cuarto de póker. No me gusta mucho estar acá, pero a Noah le gusta jugarlo. O por lo menos le gustaba, hasta que hace un par de semanas atrás, estaba perdiendo y uno de los que jugaban contra él le dijo que le prestaban dinero si yo me desnudaba y me quedaba a su lado como Dios me trajo al mundo el resto de la noche. Noah se negó rotundamente y se levantó de la mesa. Por suerte no perdió mucho, solo unos doscientos dólares. Cuando le pregunté porque lo hizo, dijo que tenía miedo de tu reacción si el aceptaba y vos de alguna forma te enterabas. Yo le pregunté como te podías llegar a enterar y el dijo que todo era culpa de mi maldita política de honestidad."

Santana se río y dijo que Noah tenía razones para temerle.

"¿Y que hacemos acá si no te gusta?" le preguntó.

"Bueno, quería que vieras lo que había detrás de la puerta, nada más. Sigamos."

Detrás de la puerta amarilla, esta vez, Santana se encontró con un casino, prácticamente igual a los de Las Vegas que sólo vio en películas. Rachel le dijo que podían ir otra noche a jugar, que tenían que encontrar a Noah e ir hacia otro lado. La latina miró su celular y vio que recién eran las 10:30 de la noche y se sintió contenta de que iba a poder estar al comienzo del otro día con la diva.

Cruzaron todo el casino y en la sala en donde elegir las puertas, esta vez eligieron la azul. Santana empezó una conversación, no porque se sintiera incómoda del silencio sino porque estaba curiosa.

"¿Cambian siempre el lugar de entrada?" preguntó la latina recordando que la diva había sido quien había buscado la puerta en el piso en el galpón.

"No. Esto es bastante secreto. Todos los que lo saben lo mantienen en silencio porque es una buena forma de divertirse."

"¿Y por qué buscaste vos la puerta en el piso y no Puckerman?"

"Noah es incapaz de encontrarla. Y no es broma. La primera vez nos trajo Mark, un compañero de clases de Noah. La segunda vez, Noah pasó media hora buscando la puerta en el piso. Hasta que me cansé y la abrí yo. Hay ciertas reglas que seguir así que no fuimos interrumpidos."

"¿Reglas?"

"Si. ¿Viste esa luz roja que marcaba el galpón?."

"Si."

"Bueno, esa luz le anuncia a quien viene que puede entrar, que no hay nadie en el piso superior buscando la puerta. Si la luz esta apagada, la puerta del galpón no se puede abrir y nadie puede entrar hasta que el guardia, quien nos dio las credenciales, vuelva prender la luz."

"Es todo bastante secreto."

"¿Miraste a algunas de las personas que estaban con nosotras en el cuarto de tiro, o en la sala de poker o en el casino?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, ¿tenía que hacerlo?"

"No, no creo que les hubiera gustado."

"¿A quienes?"

"Esto es un lugar bastante protegido del mundo exterior, por el hecho de que vienen muchas estrellas del cine, la televisión, la música, el deporte, etc. Una vez estoy segura de haber visto a Madonna, pero Noah me dijo que el alcohol me estaba jugando trucos. Aunque sigo segura de que era ella."

"¿En serio? ¡Volvamos! Podemos conseguir autógrafos."

"Jajaja, no San. Eso no se puede hacer. Esa es otra regla. Si molestas a los famosos, te expulsan por un mes. La segunda vez, por 6 meses. La tercera, por un año y la cuarta para siempre. A los famosos no se les puede hablar a no ser que te hablen. No se les puede mirar más de 10 segundos, etc. Por eso no puedo estar 100% de que era Madonna."

"Es impresionante como mantenes todo este secreto."

"Todo sea por divertirme y estar rodeada de famosos, aunque no sepan ni quien soy."

Habían llegado al final de la banda y la puerta azul las estaba esperando. Del otro lado, lo que había, sorprendió a Santana pero no tanto. Sabía que Puckerman era un adicto a clubes de la pelea. Había 4 cuadriláteros pequeños y uno grande en el centro del cuarto. Puck estaba haciendo apuestas por un pequeño peleador negro en uno de los cuadriláteros más chicos. Rachel, tocó su hombro y le señalo su muñeca en señal de que se les estaba acabando el tiempo. Puck la miró a los ojos y volvió su rostro a la pelea.

"Termina esta pelea y nos vamos." Dijo la diva volviendo a pararse al lado de la latina. "Ah, algo que no te dije. En todos los cuartos hay una puerta para volver a la ciudad. Del otro lado hay un guardia que te pide estas credenciales, y te dice como tienes que hacer para volver al lugar en donde dejaste el auto. Hay otras tres entradas más además de la que nosotros usamos. La puertas de salidas están siempre ubicadas al lado de las que usamos para entrar o salir de un cuarto. Esta casi escondida pero está ahí."

Santana asintió y vió que Puckerman estaba cobrando un dinero del corredor de apuestas y se acercaba a ellas.

"¿Listas para irnos?" preguntó pasando un brazo sobre la diva y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta por la que ellas habían entrado. Se paró a la derecha y golpeó dos veces. La pared se deslizó y apareció una escalera. El guardia del otro lado les dijo hacia a donde tenían que ir.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, ya eran las 11:30 hs. No habían caminado mucho desde que salieron hasta el vehículo, pero la diva estaba medio irritada porque Puckerman la hacía frenar cada tanto para mostrarle cosas poco interesantes.

Se subieron a la camioneta y Puckerman manejó lo más rápido que pudo hacia un lugar poco urbanizado del norte de la ciudad.

Santana no esperaba que a su novia le interesara lo que estaba viendo. Habían estacionado exactamente a las 11:45 hs y la diva los hizo caminar unos 5 min. más hasta que se encontraron en una calle a cuyos costados había gente reunida. Del lado derecho, todos estaban admirando un par de autos pintados de amarillo y al lado izquierdo de la calle había un par de autos pintados de rojo.

Al lado de uno de los autos, había un chico asiático que apenas vio a la diva la llamó.

"¡Rachel! ¡Llegaste a tiempo!" gritó y se acercó corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Santana se sintió gruñir y escuchó a Puckerman reírse ante su reacción.

"¡Buenas noches, Nick! Aunque costó un poco llegamos a tiempo. Ella es Santana, mi novia. Y a Noah ya lo conoces." dijo señalando a sus dos acompañantes.

"¡Puck! Que bueno que viniste. Y Santana, que gusto conocerte. Este duende de las praderas no deja de hablar de vos." Dijo él abrazando a la latina y recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de la diva.

"¿Cuál me toca?" preguntó la diva mirando a los dos autos y Santana se dió cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar. Rachel Barbra Berry, SU novia, iba a conducir un auto en una picada callejera.

"El BMW M5" respondió Nick mirando hacia los autos amarillos y haciendo una seña.

"¿Contra?"

"Sonia."

"¿Sonia?"

"Si, está bastante enojada porque no querés ir a una cita con ella y dice que tu novia, hoy aquí presente por suerte, es imaginaria"

"No me sorprende."

¿Sonia? ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba a Santana? Sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta cuando una chica, casi tan alta como Brittany, morocha y con unos ojos verdes bien profundos se apareció al lado de Rachel.

Sonia era una compañera de ella y de Santana en el instituto. La latina varias veces la había descubierto mirando a su novia y hablando con ella durante los pocos momentos libres que tenían.

"Rach, ¿puedo hablar un momento con vos?" preguntó Santana esperando que 1) A Rachel no se le hubiera ocurrido correr un auto, que posee nitrógeno y capaz de viajar a altas velocidades. 2) Esperando que Puckerman apruebe que en caso de ser cierto que Rachel iba a participar en una picada, la apoyara e intercediera para que la diva renuncie a esa idea. Pensando en Puck, se giró hacia el último lugar en donde lo había visto (al lado de ella) y se encontró con un espacio vacío. Mirando alrededor y Puckerman estaba inclinado sobre una rubia y seguramente estaba deseando llevársela a la cama. ¡Maldito Puckerman! susurró Santana.

"¿Qué pasa San?" dijo Rachel mirándola preocupada.

"¿Vas a participar en una picada?"

"Es mi regalo de cumpleaños." dijo Rachel, mirando rápidamente el reloj. Santana, también lo hizo y vio que eran las 11:58 hs. "Nick me estuvo enseñando, toda la teoría por supuesto. Y me dijo, que después de las 12 y como regalo de cumpleaños me iba a dejar correr uno de sus autos. Se maneja con cambios, pero aprendí a manejar uno de esos ya que papi cuando yo era más chica, tenía un auto así."

"No quiero que te subas a un auto para participar en una carrera a altas velocidades. ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Con qué cara voy a lo de Shelby y le digo que te lastimaste corriendo una picada?"

"San, el BMW que voy a correr tiene todas las medidas de seguridad en caso de accidentes. No va a pasar nada. Además, Sonia también va a correr por primera vez. Y no va a haber ninguna apuesta, sino una presentación en sociedad o algo así me dijo Nick que es esto." dijo Rachel agarrando las dos manos de la latina y atrayéndola hacia ella. "Además, no voy a ir sola en el auto."

"¿Cómo que no vas a ir sola?" la latina cada vez tenía más miedo. Esta Rachel Berry estaba llenando la cuota de sorpresas en una noche y Santana no podía dejar de estar sorprendida ante las cosas que ocultaba la diva.

"Quise que esta noche vinieras con nosotros así viajabas en el auto conmigo en mi primera vez pasando la barrera de los 200 km/h." dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Estás loca" dijo la latina sonriendo y dándole un beso a la diva. Ésta muchacha no dejaba de sorprenderla.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Rach." dijo la latina rompiendo el beso para volver besarla después de decir esas palabras. El reloj había dado las 12 y Santana no podía estar más feliz de estar junto a ella en este momento.

Puckerman observó desde la distancia hasta que dejaron de besarse, le dijo unas palabras a la rubia y corrió para levantar a la diva en sus brazos y desearle feliz cumpleaños. Santana intentaba que Puck la dejara en el piso, pero el muchacho no quería hacerlo y comenzó a correr para alejarse de la latina. Pero ésta lo seguía gritandole que dejara a su novia en paz. Noah reía junto a Rachel mientras le decía a su princesa que tenía una novia loca.

Sonia, no estaba muy contenta ante la presencia de Santana, pero a pocos le importaba. En realidad, la morocha estaba completamente fascinada por la diva y quería que fuera para ella. Pero al ver la interacción entre ambas, se dio cuenta que era mejor mantenerse al margen. Aunque Santana no era la misma persona que había sido en McKinley, siempre la cubría un aura de amenaza y muchos le tenían miedo, sobre todo cuando la diva estaba involucrada.

Santana y Rachel se subieron al BMW y fueron al lugar de partida. Generalmente, se usaba a una mujer para dar la señal de largada, pero viendo que esta era una ocasión especial y los dos pilotos eran mujeres, se decidió que esta vez fuera un hombre y Noah se ofreció como voluntario. Para "distraer a las conductoras" dijo él, se sacó su remera y se ubicó en el medio de los dos autos y unos metros más adelantes con todo su torso desnudo. Santana y Rachel no dejaban de reírse mientras él les hacía caras sexy que a ellas en realidad les parecían graciosas.

Se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de los motores calentando, se escuchó a los motores acelerar y a las llantas quemarse en el asfalto. Se pudo ver durante unos segundos solo las luces traseras de los autos, hasta que las luces delanteras del que iba a la delantera hizo su aparición. Se vio pasar un ráfaga de color rojo antes de que frenara más adelante de la gente y todos festejaran porque la ganadora era la cumpleañera. Se pudo observar a dos morenas besándose incansablemente a causa de la adrenalina causada por un motor que las llevó a más de 200 km/h.

Después de festejar el cumpleaños con los Nick y sus amigos, tomando unos tragos, los tres amigos de Ohio, decidieron volver a la ciudad y detenerse en su bar preferido por unos tragos más.

Cuando volvieron, el sol ya estaba en lo alto y Quinn los esperaba con el desayuno listo y un regalo de cumpleaños para la diva.

Rachel la abrazó agradeciéndole el regalo, que era un vestido rojo bien entallado, para que pudiera utilizar en la fiesta a la noche.

Cuando Santana estuvo a solas con la diva en su habitación, tímidamente le entregó su regalo. Rachel se sorprendió al ver que era una caja de terciopelo con la etiqueta de la joyería del centro comercial. Adentro había un collar que tenía un diamante en forma de corazón y unos aros haciendo juego. Rachel sabía cuanto le había costado eso a la latina, ya que sabía cuanto le había costado porque ella lo miraba todos los días en sus minutos libres en el trabajo. Detrás del corazón, Santana había hecho que grabaran una nota musical y a un lado de la nota había una S y del otro lado una R.

La latina, como agradecimiento, no salió de la habitación hasta la hora de la cena y cuando lo hizo no podía sentarse sin sentir dolor y tuvo que tapar varias marcas de mordidas y chupones que la diva había dejado en su cuerpo.


	12. Chapter 12: No es romance, es

_Les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste. Se resuelve el plan de Quinn :P_

_Gracias por las review, en serio! _

_Saludos!_

_Glee no me pertenece y me tomé varias libertades imaginarias para escribir este capítulo, así que algún error médico o de otro tipo, me pertenecen libremente._

* * *

><p><span>No es romance, es...probablemente sea amor...<span>

Después de cenar con Shelby (quien hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a su hija el porqué de ciertos cambios que notó entre ella y la latina) y Beth (Quinn había decidido que el cumpleaños de Rachel era una buena oportunidad para comenzar a acercarse a la bebé había dado en adopción) y de momentos de intensa emoción, todos se cambiaron y fueron directo al boliche.

Quinn, que muchas veces no soportaba demasiado a los amigos que la diva, Santana o Noah habían encontrado, había invitado a sus propios amigos a la fiesta con el permiso de Rachel, por supuesto.

Rachel, estaba más que sexy en ese vestido rojo y Santana no pudo sacarle la vista de encima. Noah se contuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de insinuación sexual al ver que la latina, antes de salir de la casa, no se separaba de la diva por más de 3 metros.

Todos se separaron dentro del boliche, bueno, casi todos, porque Santana decidió convertirse en guardaespaldas de la diva y la seguía a todos lados.

Cuando en un momento Rachel estaba hablando con unos amigos del instituto y Santana tomaba de su cerveza exactamente un metro detrás, Puckerman se detuvo a su lado.

"¿No te parece que estás pasando algún tipo de límite? No puedo saber si la estás cuidando o la estás acosando." dijo él sin sacarle los ojos de encima a su amiga.

"Para tu información, Puckerman, la estoy cuidando. Tengo ese derecho. Es mi novia" dijo Santana cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde anoche"

"No puedo creerlo." añadió Puck y se fue.

Santana, se quedó pensando en la respuesta de su amigo y decidió que no sabía que no podía creer él y sacando los ojos de su novia, comenzó a buscarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que no podés creer?" preguntó cuando lo encontró en una de las barras del otro lado.

"Que ella haya aceptado ser tu novia. Porque asumiendo las cosas, estoy segura de que vos fuiste quien se lo preguntó. ¿Verdad?"

"Si"

"Y ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

"Estábamos pasando de una puerta a la otra anoche y el tema salió. Le pregunté, dijo que si. Fin de la historia." dijo Santana comenzando a buscar a la diva al otro lado de la pista.

"Por eso no puedo creerlo. Santana, conozco a Rachel desde hace años, y la verdad, si hay algo que la define, es el romanticismo. Recordá que cuando quiso conquistar a Finn cuando él estaba con Quinn, preparó un picnic en el auditorio. Si yo quería estar con ella, tenía que convertirme en un hombre que pudiera ser capaz de cantar un solo y le di una serenata en Glee. Imagino que la relación entre Jesse y ella fue una rosa detrás de otra porque daba miedo verlos juntos, muy parecidos. Y ahora, estamos acá. Con vos. Que desde que llegaron a la ciudad están acostándose. Además de eso, Quinn entra en la ecuación como un tercio un poco extraño, pero no sé como todo está funcionando. Y de golpe, de la manera menos romántica que puede existir, le preguntás a ella si quiere ser tu novia y te dice que si. No lo creo porque todavía no lo entiendo y eso que traté de hacerlo."

Santana se quedó pensando todo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

"Quería llevarla a una cita. Quería darle un gran ramo de flores, llevarla a un hermoso restaurant, cenar con ella, charlar de todo y de nada, después de ahí ir a la playa y caminar descalzas por la arena. Cuando estábamos en Lima y me permitía pensar en eso, la playa se cambiaba por el parque. Pero no se dió nunca la oportunidad. Y le pregunté de esa forma porque estoy segura que notaste lo sexy que es ella cuando está disparando un arma, y me puse completamente celosa."

"¿En Lima?"

"Si, ya tenía sentimientos hacia ella en Lima. Cuando empezó a faltar a Glee, me fui dando cuenta que su ausencia me afectaba. Por eso intenté averiguar que estaba pasando y fui a la casa. No fue un maldito acto de bondad aleatorio surgido por la alineación de ciertas estrellas en el calendario maya, Puckerman."

"Con razón lloraste cuando te diste cuenta de que se iba." dijo Puckerman recordando que Rachel le había contado eso ese día.

"Si, aunque la voy a matar porque te contó eso."

"No tendrías porque matarla. Ella fue la que me dijo que te invitara a nuestro exilio." Santana lo miró sorprendida. Pero Puckeman continuó "Porqué así lo calificó. Como un exilio. Aunque después hizo una comparación con los griegos de la que no recuerdo ni una palabra." Él se quedó pensando en algo y Santana pudo, por fin, a la diva que seguía hablando con el mismo grupo de personas y que ninguno estaba intentando nada con ella. "Y como me preocupo por ella, tengo que decirte Satán, la lastimas y te lastimo." Las palabras de Puckerman entraron lentamente en su cabeza y giró de vuelta para mirarlo.

"¿Eres capaz de lastimar a una mujer?" preguntó Santana sorprendida de que él hiciera esa amenaza.

"¿Por mi princesa? Soy capaz de lastimar a un bebé." Y con eso, él le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue, dejando a Santana a solas con sus pensamientos.

La latina sabía que la diva era una loca por el romance y todavía no entendía, como se habían dado las cosas.

Rachel sintió los ojos de Santana en su cuerpo y se giró hacia el último lugar en donde la había visto. Detrás de ella, controlando cada paso que daba. La diva no quería admitir que le encantaba ver a Santana tan posesiva con ella. Cuando vio que la latina no estaba ahí, empezó a buscarla por todo el lugar hasta que la encontró del otro lado de la pista, con sus ojos clavados en la diva.

"_¿Está todo bien?"_ preguntó la más pequeña de las morenas al darse cuenta de que la otra volvía a centrar sus ojos en ellas dejando de lado el mundo en el que sus pensamientos la habían perdido.

"_Todo bien."_ respondió la latina, sintiendo que todo podía estar mucho mejor si ella hacía las cosas bien.

"¿Quieres bailar?" una voz hizo que Rachel quitara la mirada de su novia y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sonia. La diva asintió, suponiendo que no le hacía daño a nadie, ya que todavía era temprano para que pusieran los lentos (lo cual significaba que el lugar estaba por cerrar).

"Quiero llevarte a cita, mañana a la noche" dijo Sonia cuando ya estaban bailando.

"No gracias." respondió la diva comenzando a sentirse incómoda. Sonia siempre decía o hacía cosas, que la ponían un poco nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a esa atención. A veces, le pedía un libro prestado en clases y cuando se lo devolvía había pequeños poemas románticos dentro. En las noches en que estaban en las picadas, Sonia a veces le daba una flor, y le decía que era hermosa.

"Vamos Rach. Te mereces una hermosa cena en un gran restaurante. Un paseo por la playa. Lindas palabras. Un beso al finalizar. Te mereces saber que alguien quiere conquistarte. El sentirte halagada todos los días." dijo acercándose al ritmo de la música a la diva y acomodando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

"Sonia, ya te dije varias veces que estoy con alguien." Dijo Rachel, sintiéndose molesta. Si, Sonia le había demostrado que estaba interesada en ella, pero nunca había sido tan directa. Y además, si quería todo eso que ella acababa de nombrar, pero no lo quería de ella.

"¿Con quién? ¿Con Santana? Porque por lo que veo es más un guardaespaldas que otra cosa. Ni siquiera lleva tus libros a clase. Y si te acompaña es porque tienen las mismas clases juntas. Muchas veces insulta cuando habla o te dice hobbit y sé que eso te molesta. Estoy segura de que hoy ni siquiera te dijo que te veías linda." Añadió acercando su boca al oído de la diva.

Santana, mientras tanto veía la conversación desde lejos y comenzó a sentirse, no sólo celosa, sino nerviosa. Las palabras de Puck y las relaciones pasadas de la diva, la habían dejado pensando y no le gustaba. Y cuando vio a Sonia acercarse a su novia, varias cosas habían caído en su lugar. Sabía de los poemas que la morocha le dejaba a Rachel, y después de la noche anterior, se había dado cuenta de quien le estaba dando flores a la diva, que generalmente las tiraba en el tacho de la basura apenas podía.

"Rachel, eso que tienes con Santana no es romance. Por favor, dame una oportunidad." dijo Sonia acercando a la diva más hacia su cuerpo. Rachel se había quedado completamente quieta.

"No, no es romance lo que tengo con ella Sonia. Pero probablemente, tal vez sea amor." Le respondió alejándose de la morocha y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la latina. Para besarla profundamente apenas se había acercado y pedirle que la llevara a la casa.

* * *

><p>Quinn había mantenido conversaciones con varias personas, y ahora estaba hablando con un hombre de unos 30 años que le había dicho que se llama John y era productor de televisión. La había halagado varias veces por su belleza y le decía que podía tener una carrera y había comenzado a hablar hasta el punto en que Quinn ya no lo escuchaba. Su mirada había quedado fija en sus dos amigas, y compañeras sexuales ocasionales, desde el momento en que Puckerman se había acercado a la latina. Sabía desde hace tiempo de que lo de ellas era algo más que buen sexo, pero había decidido no entrar en ese territorio, Santana era muy volátil y probablemente no estaba todavía dispuesta a admitir sus sentimientos por la diva. Quinn no se sentía fuera de lugar cuando pasaba la noche con ellas, todo lo contrario, últimamente las otras dos hacían todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda. Y ella sabía que así lo sentía, pero quería más. No con ellas, pero quería más. Quería ese entendimiento que a veces descubría en sus miradas. Ese sentimiento que no te deja pensar en otras personas. Esa seguridad para incluir a otras personas en tu relación y saber que no te va a dejar por ella. Quería sentir algo más que dolor, y dolor era algo que Quinn nunca había dejado de sentir. Cayó desde lo alto durante el embarazo de Beth, para volver a caer poco después y ahora estaba en un lugar común en el que nunca se había encontrado. Quinn sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos y volvió a intentar seguir a John en lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Era una fiesta y no podía estar pensando profundamente en esas cosas.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel y Santana llegaron a la casa, la diva comenzó a besarla hasta que llegaron a la habitación y cayeron sobre la cama. Santana se alejó y se quedó observando en silencio el rostro de la diva, que estaba un poco confundida por el súbito movimiento de su novia.<p>

"¿Pensás que le falta algo a esta relación?" preguntó la latina evitando mirar a la otra en los ojos.

Rachel estaba ahora sorprendida. De repente se dio cuenta de que alguien le había dicho algo a la latina.

"¿Cómo qué?" fue lo que respondió, ya que no sabía que decir. Había temas que no habían tocado mucho y no sabía como podía reaccionar la latina y los había evitado. Rachel estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que sentía y Santana estaba acostumbrada a callarlo.

"Como romance. No sé." Santana sacudió sus hombros y se movió de encima de la diva para sentarse en la cama a mirarla. "Hoy me hicieron ver que toda nuestra relación es más que rara. No hubo serenatas, no hubo canciones, o poesías o conversaciones sobre nuestros sentimientos, bueno no muchas. Desde que llegamos solo hubo sexo e intentar conocernos un poco más. Anoche, me llevaste a esos lugares y me mostraste una parte tuya que yo ni siquiera sabía que podías tener. Aceptaste ser mi novia y no sé si es por el sexo o porque te sentís cómoda con esto, o porque. Y me pone nerviosa pensar que sea solo por esas razones." añadió sin mirar a la diva. No quería que ésta notara el rubor en su rostro.

Rachel suspiró, y se sentó al frente de Santana agarrando sus manos que se movían nerviosas en su cintura.

"No te dije que si porque tenemos gran sexo o porque estoy cómoda con todo esto. Te dije que si porque quería. Si, quizás tu pregunta no fue nada romántica o la relación que tenemos hasta ahora no lo fue. ¿Pero a dónde me llevó eso antes? Finn tenía gestos románticos muy de vez en cuando y era justo antes de preguntarme si me iba a acostar con él, a lo cual recibía una negación para que los gestos desaparecieran por un tiempo. Noah me cantó una serenata en frente de todo el club sólo para ver si podía acostarse conmigo. Ese chico puedo ser romántico solo cuando quiere acostarse con alguien y después deja de serlo. Jesse, bueno, él es exactamente igual que yo pero en un cuerpo masculino. Tuvimos cenas a la luz de las velas, caminatas por el parque, serenatas mutuas, rosas todos los días, palabras de amor y ¿qué pasó? Me terminó tirando huevos con los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline." La diva volvió a suspirar, no le gustaba recordar mucho el pasado. "Ya antes de la muerte de mis padres, me había dado cuenta de que el romanticismo está sobrevalorado. Con vos es fácil Santana. No hay grandes esfuerzos románticos, pero eso no me importa. Estás conmigo todos los días, te pones celosa cuando alguien se me acerca y no me hechas la culpa por esas cosas, porque sabes que yo no hice nada para que ellos piensen que esta bien tratar de ligar conmigo. Cuando hablo me escuchas y te escucho cuando lo hacés. Me decís lo que te molesta y yo te cuento lo que me molesta. Si, nuestra relación no es romántica, pero yo no la hubiera querido de otra forma realmente." Terminó de decir la diva esperando que Santana entendiera lo que ella le estaba queriendo decir.

"¿No te molesta que yo no sea romántica?" dijo Santana todavía insegura. Maldito Puckerman, ¿porqué había puesto esos pensamientos en ella?. Odiaba sentirse insegura.

"No, no me molesta." Y con esto, se inclinó para besar a Santana dulcemente, y acostarla sobre la cama.

"¿Por qué me llevaste anoche?" preguntó la latina cuando ya estaban acostadas y Rachel tenía su cabeza en su hombro y acariciaba el estómago de la latina. Ahora no estaban de humor para tener sexo y la latina quería conocer más a su novia.

"Quería que vieras esa parte de mi. Sé que no vas a creerlo, pero cuando estábamos en Lima, todas las semanas con Noah nos alejábamos del pueblo hasta una granja abandonada que había. Ahí hacíamos tiro al blanco, tomábamos alcohol a montones, construíamos plataformar que después usabamos con fuegos artificiales, planeabamos las bromas que él iba a llevar a cabo en la escuela y después volvíamos golpeando los carteles y las señales de tránsito con un bate. Eran momentos divertidos. También lo acompañe varias veces al club de la pelea, incluso participé. Esa noche gané como unos 3000 dólares."

"¿En serio? ¿Rachel Berry, quien odia la violencia, en un club de la pelea?" dijo Santana entre sorprendida y divertida.

"Si, Noah había quedado muy golpeado de la noche anterior y necesitaba el dinero para Quinn y Beth. Creo que tenía turno con el obstetra o algo así, no recuerdo. Así que, la única forma que tenía de ayudarlo era meterme en la competición. Por suerte, sé karate."

"Hubiera pagado por verte pelear" dijo la latina apretando más a la diva hacia su cuerpo.

"Bueno, por ahí puedas hacerlo. Ahora que sabes que hago los jueves a la noche con Noah, voy a poder entrar en alguna de las peleas."

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"Si."

"No vas a entrar en ninguna de esas peleas, Rach."

"Si lo voy a hacer, es un buen ejercicio."

"¿Y si te golpean? No, no, no."

"Si me golpean, no hay problema. Es por eso que se llama pelea, uno golpea al otro y recibe golpes."

Santana giró sus cuerpos para atrapar a la diva entre el colchón y ella. Y mirándola a los ojos con la furia que muchas veces Rachel había visto en los pasillos de McKinley, continúo.

"No vas a entrar a ninguna de esas peleas, hobbit. ¿Te queda claro? No quiero verte con ningún moretón producto de esas peleas, solo los que te pueda llegar a hacer yo o Quinn. Y además, voy a comenzar a revisar tu cuerpo cada vez que vuelvas de esas noches con Puckerman, quien va a recibir una golpiza por llevarte a ese lugar y dejarte pelear, si llega a pasar."

Rachel había comenzado a excitarse. Había visto varias veces esa mirada en la latina, muchas veces dirigida a ella pero era la primera vez que era furia generada por preocupación hacia ella.

"No puedo prometerte nada." dijo Rachel moviéndose un poco para que el muslo de la latina estuviera entre sus piernas y una pierna de ella entre las de ella.

Santana, no podía creer que su novia estuviera planeando pelear. Estaba furiosamente preocupada pero el movimiento de la diva hizo que comenzara a buscar fricción.

Toda conversación terminó en ese momento para dejar paso a la pasión.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, las dos se despertaron ante unos golpes en su puerta. Todavía medio perdidas en entre la realidad y el sueño, fallaron en ver que la puerta se abrió de par en par y un Noah Puckerman completamente excitado ingresó en la habitación. Al ver a sus amigas abrazadas bajo la sábana, dio un salto para quedar encima de ellas dos.<p>

"¡Puckerman!" gritó Santana cuando sintió un peso enorme sobre su cuerpo y abrío los ojos para ver que sucedía "¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

"¡Noah!" gritró Rachel. "¡Sos pesado!"

"¡Encontré lo que nos está faltando así que las quiero ver en el sótano en dos horas, tengo que encontrar lo que nos hace falta!" dijo ignorando lo que ellas le habían dicho y levantándose para marcharse. "Recuerden. Sótano. Dos horas." Y se fue.

Quinn estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando una diva y una latina entraron semi enojadas y se sentaron dejando que sus cuerpos cayeran como peso muerto sobre las sillas. Las miró y, aunque ésto no había pasado antes, inmediatamente les sirvió dos tazas de café y se las puso delante.

Después de tomar la taza entera de un solo paso, Rachel comenzó a pensar con claridad.

"Buenos días Quinn." dijo respetuosamente a su amiga.

"Hola Rach. ¿Qué pasó?" dijo señalando con la cabeza a Santana que todavía tenía las cejas fruncidas y ahora, con un poco de café en su sistema, murmuraba insultos a Puckerman.

"Noah nos despertó saltando sobre nosotras hace unos minutos y se fue." respondió la diva levantándose de la silla para ayudar a su amiga con el desayuno.

"Ah. Rachel, quería preguntarte si te parece bien que pase la mañana con Shelby y Beth." dijo Quinn ignorando cualquier otra pregunta sobre la latina que se le hubiera podido ocurrir. La noche anterior, al regresar a la casa repasó el encuentro con su hija y quería acercarse más a ella.

"Me parece genial Quinn." dijo la diva sonriendo como la antigua Rachel Berry lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando Quinn se marchó a la casa de Shelby, Santana todavía seguía insultando a Puckerman. Así que Rachel la guío hacia la habitación y le dijo que se bañara mientras ella se bañaba en el baño de la habitación que supuestamente era de Santana.

Cuando terminaron, bajaron hacia al sótano para esperar a Noah.

Puckerman entró de un golpe a la sala de grabación y Santana le clavó la mirada esperando que dijera algo. Pero ni siquiera habló. Cerca de la pared que separaba la sala de grabación de la sala de controles, Puckerman preparó una mesa que traía con él. Después de su mochila comenzó a sacar cables y una notebook que parecía bastante nueva. Volvió a salir de la habitación, para regresar con una bandeja de disco y una de mezclas, que conectó con la computadora.

"Ahora, canten "Get it right"" dijo sin explicarle nada a sus amigas. Además, la canción la habían transformado en un dúo y Santana y Rachel pasaban horas cantandola cuando no se les ocurría nada para hacer.

Las dos morenas comenzaron a cantar y de fondo comenzó a sonar música electrónica y Puckerman se movía feliz entre la computadora y las bandejas, y el tema que había comenzado a cambiar de ritmo, no perdía su esencia. Cuando la canción terminó, Puckerman tocó un par de botones en la notebook y las chicas la escucharon. El tema quedaba completamente genial con las mezclas que Puck había logrado hacer.

"¡Soy DJ Puck!" gritó levantando los brazos hacia el cielo.

Las otras dos se miraron y levantaron sus hombros señalando ignorancia.

"La idea es así, de ahora en mas. Uds. cantan y yo mezclo. Va a ser genial porque con esto podemos mezclar todos los sonidos que necesitemos. Y podemos preparar cada canción de antemano o hacerla en el momento cuando estemos en alguna presentación, ¿Qué les parece?" Y comenzó a mirar a Rachel y a Santana, esperando una respuesta.

"_Me parece una buena idea. Pero Shelby, tendría que opinar en esto también. Es nuestro manager."_ le dijo la latina a la diva.

"_Estoy de acuerdo_" respondió Rachel. "Noah, nos parece una buena idea. Pero ¿podemos ver que opina Shelby primero? Sé que ella está a punto de conseguir que toquemos en un bar importante una noche de éstas."

"Si, ya le dije a Shelby que cuando pudiera que se acercara porque la necesitamos para escuchar algo." respondió Puckerman todavía sonriente.

"¿Escuchar qué?" interrumpió Shelby desde la puerta de la sala de grabación. "Vine en cuanto pude Noah, dejé a Beth y a Hannah con Quinn arriba."

"¡Esto!" dijo Puckerman antes de que Santana y Rachel, que todavía estaban sorprendidas, dijeran algo.

Mientras la canción sonaba y Shelby escuchaba con atención, había una conversación entre las morenas de la cual las otras dos personas estaban siendo ignorantes.

"_¿Te parece que él esté bien? A mi me parece que está drogado con algo."_ le dijo Santana a la diva.

"_Me parece rara su actitud. Si. Pero así es Noah cuando se le pone una idea en la cabeza."_

"_La idea es buena, eso no voy a negarlo. Además, así podemos cantar más libremente y la mezcla se hace después."_

"_Es bueno que las dos sepamos tocar la guitarra. Porque creo que si Shelby aprueba esto, una va a tener que hacerse cargo de eso."_

"_Si, igual todavía nos falta conseguir un baterista."_

"_Oh, tenés razón, todavía no buscamos a nadie. Pero creo que Nick me dijo que él sabe tocar la batería. Tendría que preguntarle y le haríamos una audición para ver como suena. ¿Te parece?"._

"_Si, es mejor que conozcamos de antemano a alguien."_

"_No es que yo lo conozca mucho que digamos."_

"_Te presta su auto."_

"_Una sola vez y porque era mi cumpleaños. Y además, porque me vio manejar cuando escapábamos de la policía un par de semanas antes."_

"_¿Escaparon de la policía un par de semanas antes?"_

"_Si, las picadas no son algo precisamente legal."_

"_Rachel Berry, realmente me estás sorprendiendo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que debajo de esos sweaters con animales había una pequeña delicuente con un cuerpo completamente espectacular, debo añadir, me hubiera reído tanto que me hubieran internado en un psiquiátrico."_

"_Santana López, tendrías que empezar a sacar de tu cabeza todas las ideas de inocencia que puedo llegar a dar."_

"_Rachel, ojalá no estuviéramos solas en esta habitación."_

"_¿Y eso por qué?"_

"_Porque si esuviéramos solo vos y yo, en estos momentos tu ropa estaría hecha pedazos en el piso y vos estarías encima del piano rogándome que vaya más fuerte y más profundo."_

"_..."_

"_Hasta hacer que grites mi nombre, varias veces."_

"_..."_

"_¿Algo para decir?"_

"_En estos momentos te odio por poner esas imágenes en mi cabeza."_

"Noah, es una muy buena idea. Ya que tienen varias canciones grabadas, es mejor que empieces a trabajar con las mezclas, pero después de que encuentren un baterista. Esas pistas de batería de fondo, se nota que son ajenas."

"De acuerdo Shelby." dio Noah sonriendo.

Shelby, miró a su hija que no se había movido del lado de Santana desde que ella ingresó en la habitación y le pidió unos minutos para hablar a solas. Rachel, dijo que si, y le dijo a Noah que le pregunte a Nick si el tocaba la batería y si él le decía que si, que le pregunte si quería audicionar. Puckerman salió corriendo de la habitación gritando "¡Tus deseos son órdenes!".

Santana, se sentía un poco insegura por la conversación de Rachel con su madre, ya que había visto un par de miradas desconfiadas que Shelby había lanzado en su dirección.

Cuando madre e hija quedaron solas en la sala de grabación, Shelby cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

"¿Qué está pasando entre Santana y vos?" preguntó sin rodeos. No quería darle a su hija la oportunidad de inventar excusas si se aproximaba al tema desde otro lado y ella se daba cuenta.

Rachel, ni lerda ni perezosa y un poco sorprendida, respondió: "Estamos juntas. O sea, somos novias mamá."

Shelby, largo un profundo suspiro. Sabía como Santana había tratado a la diva en el pasado, y había notado el cambio desde que llegaron.

"¿Te hace feliz?" realmente lo que Shelby no quería era que lastimaran a su hija. Era demasiado pronto después de lo de sus padres.

"Si."

"De acuerdo." Y diciendo ésto, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó. "Quiero que sepas que siempre podés contar conmigo, como tu madre y como tu amiga. Quiero que me cuentes como empezó todo y me gustaría que si lo necesites busques mi consejo. Sé que no puedo obligarte, pero quería decirlo." le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"Lo estoy intentando mamá." dijo la diva. Se sentía contenta de que la relación con Shelby fuera mejorando de a poco.

Shelby, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, seguida por una Rachel contenta de que su madre no había puesto ningún tipo de objeción en su relación con la latina.

Nick llegó esa tarde a audicionar y lo hizo muy bien, logrando la aceptación del manager también. La banda, quedó conformada con Santana en guitarra y voces, Rachel en teclado y voces, Nick en batería y DJ Puck (fue la única forma en que exigió que lo llamaran).

* * *

><p>Comenzaron a ensayar todos los días que podían y poco a poco la música fue tomando una forma perfecta de la que todos estaban orgullosos. Nick también comenzó a participar en el proceso de escribir canciones y ya tenían unas 20 originales. Decidieron agregar algunos covers a su repertorio y un mes después del cumpleaños de Rachel, estaban tocando un bar, una vez por semana. Habían tenido mucho éxito la primera noche y el dueño les pidió que tocaran una vez por semana. Nunca se imaginaron que los presidentes de una compañía de grabación importante, fueron sus expectadores desde el comienzo. Como ganaban bastante bien por tocar solo una noche, Rachel y Santana, decidieron renunciar a sus trabajos para tener más tiempo libre para la escuela y los ensayos.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn se encariñaba más con Beth y su panza cada vez estaba más grande. Era el momento de una nueva ecografía y saber el sexo del bebé. Todos los habitantes de la casa la acompañaron al obstetra. Quinn nunca había tenido tanto apoyo, ni siquiera con Beth y su corazón se alegró un poco, para dar paso a la tristeza al recordar su plan. Pero mientras tanto, iba a disfrutar el cariño que le daban e intentar corresponderlo.<p>

Cuando el médico les dijo que era un varón, todos (menos Hannah) lloraron emocionados, y esa noche festejaron.

Cerca de ellos estaban las fiestas navideñas y el humor de Hannah y Noah estaba comenzando a afectar a todos los habitantes de la casa. Estaban triste y de golpe se los podía ver llorar en alguna habitación de la casa que no era la suya. Quinn, siendo una mujer embarazada y hormonal, cuando esto sucedía lloraba con ellos. Santana y Rachel comenzaron a frustrarse e intentaron saber cual era la razón. Cuando Rachel recordó que Hannukah empezaba en unos días, y terminaba una noche antes de Navidad, decidió dejar su tristeza de lado y contarle a Santana el plan que se le había ocurrido.

Ese mismo día, cuando Noah y Hannah llegaron a la casa para cenar, se encontraron con un sobre sobre la mesa y tres pares de ojos que los miraban indicándole que lo abrieran.

Noah, abrió el sobre sospechosamente, y encontró dentro dos pasajes de avión hacia Columbus, con su regreso el 26 de diciembre. El avión partía el día siguiente, justo la primer noche de Hannukah.

Noah abrazó a Rachel y le decía que gracias. Que le iba a pagar el precio de los pasajes. Rachel le dijo que era el regalo de Hannukah de ella y el de Navidad de las otras dos.

Hannah y Noah Puckerman eran las únicas personas en esa casa que tenían a alguien en Lima. Bueno, Rachel tenía a Sue, pero la entrenadora le había comunicado que los primeros 10 años era ella la que iba a viajar a Los Ángeles, así mientras tanto todos se olvidaban de la diva en Lima. Recordando a Sue, esa noche Rachel le dijo a Santana que ella iba a llegar al día siguiente, y que, por favor, le contara a Quinn su relación con la entrenadora antes de que la ex HBIC la viera, para poder evitar alguna incomodidad de acuerdo a su secreto.

Rachel, llevó a Noah y a Hannah al aeropuerto y se quedó esperando a Sue cuyo avión llegaba media hora después de la partida del de su amigo. Rachel vio a los Puckerman abordar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sue, cuando vio a su ahijada dando saltos detrás de una gran cantidad de personas, dejó de lado la seriedad de siempre y sonrió ante la imagen que tenía. Dándole un gran abrazo, confesó que realmente la había extrañado en McKinley ya que ahora no tenía a nadie a quien decirle "Streisand". Rachel río con ella y se dirigieron, después de retirar el equipaje, a la casa.

Quinn y Santana las esperaban en la cocina y saludaron respetuosamente a Sue (todavía le tenían un poco de miedo) y esperaron mientras ella se acomodaba en una de las habitaciones. Rachel le preparó a Sue algo para comer. Cuando Sue se sentó en la mesa y después de agradecerle a Rachel lo que había preparado, la diva empezó con las preguntas.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en McKinley?"

"Bastante bien, si uno lo ve desde cierto punto de vista." Contestó Sue. "Schuester anda llorando todavía por los pasillos porque no puede dirigir Glee y Figgins se cansó y le dijo que si no dejaba de quejarse, él mismo iba a buscar una excusa para dejarlo sin trabajo. Ya no hay mas acoso, realmente. Karofsky pidió a Figgins que hicieran una asamblea y habló ante toda la escuela admitiendo que era gay y todo lo que te había hecho y confesó también que era tu amigo fuera de los pasillos y que eso lo hacía una peor persona. Adams, se escapó de la academia militar y nadie sabe a donde puede haber ido. Los miembros de Glee se quejan mucho menos y con mis porristas suenan mejor. Pero no se olvidan de ninguna de uds. tres. Nunca. Siempre es Rachel esto, Rachel aquello. Santana esto, Santana aquello. Quinn esto, Quinn aquello. Incluso se acuerdan de Puckerman. Creo que por fin comenzaron a verlas con otros ojos. Finn no volvió a Glee, anda por los pasillos como si fuera el presidente. Y le da órdenes a todo el mundo. Aunque nadie le hace caso. Ahora, está intentando conquistar a Suzy Pepper, pero cada vez que se acerca ella sale corriendo para el otro lado." Sue volvió su atención a la comida.

"Bueno, es cierto que los mensajes de Glee me siguen llegando" dijo Rachel ganando un par de cejas alzadas de las dos ex porristas, que no habían escuchado nada sobre esos mensajes hace mucho tiempo (Rachel había comenzado a confiar en Quinn también, así que la ex HBIC sabía varias cosas) "Y que cambiaron de ser, generalmente, insultantes a un poco más respetuosos."

"¿Cuáles son los cambios en el gran Hollywood?" preguntó Sue "Además de que el bebé de Quinn esta cada vez más cerca de salir disparado de su vagina."

"Rachel y Santana son novias." dijo Quinn, tratando de ver una reacción digna de la entrenadora, no le gustaba ésta Sue relajada.

"¿En serio?" dijo Sylvester mirando a las dos con una ceja alzada, interrogando detenidamente a su ahijada.

"En serio, Sue" dijo Santana tratando de no mostrarle el terror que había comenzado a sentir en el instante en que Quinn comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, Boobies McGee más te vale que no lastimes a Streisand, porque ahí vas a conocer a una Sue Sylvester que nunca conociste." le dijo al volver su mirada a la latina quien tragó una bola que le había aparecido de súbito en su garganta, antes de decir que no se le ocurría lastimarla. Nunca.

Rachel, le sonreía a su madrina y pensaba que siempre le había gustado ese lado protectivo de Sue.

El resto del día pasó entre charlas insignificantes, y viajes al centro comercial y al supermercado. Santana, se escapó durante un rato en el centro comercial y las encontró nuevamente en la casa. Cuando le preguntaron a donde había ido, ninguna recibió respuesta alguna. Después de cenar, Santana volvió con un paquete que le entregó a Rachel.

Dentro del paquete, había un menorah y las velas para los 8 días. La diva se emocionó y encendió la vela con lágrimas en los ojos susurrando por lo bajo.

Santana, se había dado cuenta que la diva estaba triste porque iban a ser sus primeras fiestas sin sus padres, y sabía que ella celebraba tanto la navidad como el hannukah. Y la latina, no quería que perdiera sus costumbres, aunque no las realizara como debían ser.

* * *

><p>Pasó Hannukah, Navidad, volvieron los Puckerman felices, año nuevo, Sue se marchó contenta al ver que su ahijada estaba bien y enero. Quinn comenzó a tener dolores en su vientre al ingresar al sexto mes pero pasaron dos semanas antes de que le dijera a sus amigos. Mientras tanto, a comienzos de enero, la banda recibió la oferta de grabar un disco y Shelby los convenció de que lo acepten. Contrapunto se iba a volver famosa.<p>

Cuando Rachel se dió cuenta de Quinn generalmente llevaba una mano a su vientre y su cara se transformaba en una de dolor, comenzó a prestarle más atención, hasta que un día la subió al auto sin decir a donde iban y la llevó al médico. Quinn estaba sorprendida por la acción de la diva y cuando volvieron esa noche les explicó a todos que estaba sintiendo dolores en su vientre desde hacía dos semanas. Ese día, en el dr. le habían dicho que no pasaba nada, que probablemente fueran gases.

La banda comenzó a grabar en los estudios de la empresa, y Quinn intentó no comer cosas que le produjeran gases (el dr. le había dado una lista de cosas que podía producirlos). El tiempo pasaba y Quinn seguía sintiendo más y más dolores, y el séptimo mes se acercaba rápidamente.

Una noche, Rachel y Santana volvieron tarde de una reunión con compañeros de la escuela para uno de sus trabajos finales, cuando encontraron a la rubia desmayada al pie de las escaleras y perdiendo sangre. Inmediatamente, llamaron a una ambulancia y despertaron a Noah y a Hannah.

En el camino, Rachel llamó a Shelby para avisarle y ésta cargó a Beth en el auto y fue hacia el hospital.

Cuando todos llegaron detrás de la ambulancia, los paramédicos llevaron a Quinn directamente a cirugía y todos se quedaron mirando las puertas por donde había desaparecido su amiga.

Shelby, intentó guiarlos hacia la sala de espera, pero ninguno se movió durante una hora en que se comenzaron a cansar de estar parados.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que habían metido a Quinn en cirugía cuando un médico se les acercó. Shelby era la única despierta, mientras tenía a Beth durmiendo en sus brazos, Rachel apoyada en uno de sus hombros, Noah en el otro y Santana apoyada en Rachel y Hannah en su hermano. Todos durmiendo.

Shelby, cuando vio al doctor sacudió a sus hombros para que su hija se despierte. Rachel, al notar al doctor parado al frente de ella, se levantó y lo miró fijamente esperando que dijera algo, mientras los demás intentaban despertase. Santana, se había caído en contra de la silla que antes ocupaba su novia, así que al despertar no estaba muy alegre. El doctor, observó a la pequeña morena que tenía en frente y comenzó a hablar al notar la preocupación en su mirada.

"La presión de la paciente, bajó bruscamente y eso causó que se desmayara. Puedo decir con seguridad, que esos descensos en la presión no son nuevos. Tuvimos que hacerle cesárea ya que al llegar, la presión del bebé también estaba bajando. Ambos están bien. El bebé está en la nursery y la señorita Fabray en sala común. Los vamos a tener un par de día en observación, pero nada más. Ambos están bien, se los aseguro." Después de decir esto, se marchó al escuchar que lo llamaban para otra urgencia.

Dejando a todos un poco más tranquilos. Rachel y Santna fueron a ver al bebé y se alegraron al ver que estaba dormido, y que se parecía más a Quinn que a Finn.

"Espero que la inteligencia también la saque de la madre" dijo la latina mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de la rubia.

Noah, Hannah, Beth y Shelby, habían regresado a la casa, no porque quisieran sino porque Hannah tenía que asistir a la escuela al día siguiente y no podía quedarse sola y Shelby también y no quería dejar a Beth en el hospital.

Quinn estaba dormida cuando ellas entraron y se acomodaron en una silla que había en la esquina de la habitación. La diva sentada sobre las piernas de la latina y así se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron para encontrar los ojos avellanas de Quinn mirándolas divertida. La rubia se había despertado unas horas antes y una enfermera le había explicado lo que había pasado. Incluso le habían traído al bebé para que lo conociera y lo alimentara, aunque el médico le recomendó que usara fórmula para su alimentación y no la leche materna ya que no sabían que era lo que había causado su descenso en la presión y preferían que el bebé no sufriera de lo mismo. Después acomodaron una cuna al lado de la cama de Quinn y dejaron al bebé el resto del tiempo ahí.

Cuando el bebé se durmió, Quinn concentró la mirada en sus amigas. Se divertía al ver que cuando Rachel se acomodaba haciendo que la mano que Santana había puesto en su cintura se cayera, inmediatamente volvía a acomodarse aún dormida. Evitó pensar, durante ese día por lo menos, en que ahora estaba más cerca del día en que iba a concretar su plan, y le dolió saber que iba a lastimar a muchas más personas de las que hubiera querido.

Hablaron un poco, cargaron al bebé, que Quinn decidió llamar Gabriel, y esperaban a ver que novedades les traían las enfermeras y el doctor. Noah, pasó cerca del mediodía con un poco de ropa para la latina, la diva y la rubia, y mientras cargaba al bebé en sus brazos, dijo que esperaba que no haya sacado la inteligencia de Finn, con el mismo tono que lo había dicho la latina la noche anterior, logrando que todos se rieran.

El doctor, al ver que todo estaba bien, decidió darle el alta a Quinn y al bebé, pidiéndole que regrese todas las semanas durante un mes para control.

La casa, tenía ahora un nuevo habitante. Y todos hacían lo posible para ayudar.

* * *

><p>En marzo, como la diva había dicho, llegó el momento de la graduación. Todos juntos recibieron su diploma y se alegraron de que por lo menos habían terminado la secundaria. Quinn sabía que sin sus amigos no hubiera podido hacerlo.<p>

La banda seguía trabajando en su disco y comenzaron a pensar en el título y en el primer video, ya que la empresa les había anunciado que el disco iba a salir a la venta los primeros días de Julio. Como nombre del disco se decidieron por Runaway y eligieron una de las canciones para el video.

Quinn después de un mes y medio de estar quieta por la cesárea, volvió a ejercitarse y el peso del mundo comenzó a caer en sus hombros. ¿Qué iba a suceder si llevaba a cabo lo que había planeado? ¿Estaba segura de que ahora quería hacerlo?

Aunque sus escapadas nocturnas al cuarto de las morenas habían durado hasta comienzos de enero, Quinn habló con ellas explicándoles que no quería entrometerse en su relación más de lo que ya lo hacía y que prefería no volver a participar en esas noches de sexo. La rubia, no quería su amistad se viera afectada por esas noches (aunque no había pasado todavía) y además, quería tener un hombre a su lado. Su decisión no tenía nada que ver con el sexo de sus parejas, pero aunque había sido bueno mientras duró, prefería que terminara. Las morenas entendieron su razonamiento y con la ausencia de Quinn su relación se tornó más seria, comenzando a sentir cada vez más la una por la otra.

Pero la rubia no lo había hecho por la razón que les había dicho a sus amigas. En realidad, vio que ellas estaban conteniendo sus sentimientos hacia la otra para no incomodar a Quinn las noches que ella aparecía en su cama. Quinn, que les había tomado un profundo cariño a las dos, decidió que era mejor alejarse un poco para que las dos pudieran ser felices. No sabía de donde le había surgido ese sentimiento pero quería ver a sus amigas felices.

Una de sus mañanas paseando con Gabriel, Quinn volvió a encontrarse con John, el productor de televisión que había conocido en el cumpleaños de la diva. Esta vez, tomaron un café y el le ofreció un papel en una serie que iba a comenzar a emitirse la temporada siguiente. Mientras volvía caminando a la casa, Quinn pensaba si era mejor dejar todo de lado y, por primera vez, hacerle caso a sus sentimientos.

Después de la cena, Quinn les pidió a sus tres amigos si podían hablar. Cuando Hannah ya estaba acostado, todos se sentaron en la sala de estar y esperaron a que la rubia comenzara.

"Cuando salí de Lima, lo hice teniendo un plan en la cabeza. Y desde que estoy en esta casa, durante mucho tiempo, ese plan todavía seguía en mis pensamientos. Pero, desde hace un tiempo, esa idea lo único que hace es producirme dolor, porque realmente los quiero a todos uds. Mi plan consistía en estar en esta casa hasta el nacimiento de mi bebé, y huir dejándolo a cargo de uds. ¿A dónde? Realmente no lo sé, pero desaparecer. Incluso pensé en cambiar mi nombre, mi físico. Todo. Y otras cosas más que no voy a comentar. Pero, como dije, desde hace un tiempo todo eso me producía dolor. Porque comencé a quererlos como mis amigos, mi familia. Uds. me dieron algo que yo nunca tuve, y eso es una familia. No sé como disculparme por la intención que tenía de dejarlos a cargo de un bebé, pero por eso les estoy contando ésto. Quiero disculparme y no sé como." Los otros tres la miraban en silencio y en shock.

"¿Te vas a quedar?" preguntó Rachel recuperándose del shock más rápido que los demás.

"Si. No puedo dejarlos. No ahora que uds. me hicieron conocer lo que es tener una familia." respondió Quinn mirando hacia el piso.

"¿Sabias que podías haber decidido no decir nada y quedarte acá con Gabriel y nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de tu plan?" Volvió a preguntar la diva, confundida del porque la rubia le decía todo esto.

"Si, pero no hubiera sido justo. Y yo no hubiera podido soportar a mi conciencia. ¿Sabías lo díficil que es ser Quinn Fabray y tener una conciencia que habla como Rachel Berry?" preguntó sonriéndole a la diva así ella entendía que era un chiste.

La diva se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Quinn.

"Te voy a abrazar. Ahora." dijo despacio e inclinándose para abrazar a su amiga. "Gracias por ser honesta con nosotros." Cuando la diva terminó de decir esto, Quinn sintió dos pares más de brazos que la rodearon, y comenzó a llorar.

Tiempo después, cuando se calmó, les contó de John y de la propuesta. Pero tenía miedo que el tipo sea uno de esos que se hacen pasar por productores de televisión importantes y simplemente trabajan con películas pornográficas (admitió en voz alta que un poco de la paranoia se debía al tiempo pasado cerca de la diva). A lo cual, todos juntos decidieron que lo mejor era hablar con Shelby de ese tema.

Esa noche se fueron todos a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quinn con Gabriel en su cuarto sentía que por fin, el peso del mundo ya no estaba en sus hombros y que si el futuro se daba como se estaba planteando, todo iba a estar bien.


	13. Chapter 13: Q cada noche, sea noche de

_Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Unas pocas vacaciones PezBerry._

_Espero que lo disfruten.!_

* * *

><p><span>Que cada noche, sea noche de bodas<span>

Santana estaba furiosa. Y frustrada. Pero sobre todo furiosa.

Para empezar, hacía 3 semanas que no tenía sexo con _su_ novia, y todo era culpa de los malditos productores del maldito disco que lo único que hacían eran presionarlas cada vez más y más. A tal canción, le faltaba fuerza en la voces. A tal otra, había que cambiarle las letras y volver a grabarla. En tal otra la voz de Rachel sonaba muy poderosa y la de Santana muy apagada y así. El teclado sonaba mal y había que hacer toda la canción de nuevo (como si los idiotas se estuvieran burlando de Rachel porque no se daba cuenta de que la grabación era toda separada). A la guitarra le faltaba afinación y había que grabarla de nuevo. Al disco le faltaba una canción y como ellas eran las mas aptas, tenían que escribirla. Solas. El problema es que los malditos productores, no les decían absolutamente nada a Puckerman o a Nick. Y Santana, sabía que era por los distintos avances sexuales que habían sido rechazados por la diva y por ella. Y que les molestaba el hecho de que fueran pareja. Además, ni siquiera tenían tiempo de estar solas. Era desde temprano a la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche en el estudio de grabación, rodeadas de personas que les daban constantemente órdenes y les decían que no tenían talento, para llegar a la casa e intentar ayudar a Quinn con Gabriel y a Puckerman con los deberes de Hannah. Y cada vez, que cerraban la puerta de su cuarto y por fin suspiraban ante la alegría de estar solas, el teléfono de una de las dos comenzaba a sonar y lo hacía por horas hasta que la otra se quedara dormida. Esos malditos productores del maldito disco, era la frase que Santana decía entre sus dientes miles de veces por día.

Para continuar, el hecho de no poder estar a solas con la diva, hacía que a la latina se le llenara el pecho de sentimientos que no sabía que existían, y ahora, que de a poco se había acostumbrado a decirle las cosas, se le estaba complicando un poco la existencia. Recordaba que desde la noche del cumpleaños de la diva no habían hablado de cosas serias y Santana estaba completamente perdida. Los productores, habían tratado varias veces de acorralar a la latina en los pasillos de la empresa, para lograr algún tipo de favor sexual y Santana se estaba volviendo paranoica, hasta que ante la negación (por centésima vez) a uno de ellos, hizo que recibiera por respuesta: "Averiguando un poco sobre el pasado de alguien, uno se entera muchas cosas López. Ser la bicicleta de un pueblo perdido en Ohio, no es una buena reputación. Y no tendrías que seguir negandote mucho más, porque eventualmente todo se va a saber." Cuando el tipo se fue, Santana quedó temblando en el medio de un pasillo, hasta que la voz de Rachel la despertó de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Y para terminar, era lunes y significaba que dos días después, cumpliría años y no quería hacer nada solo estar a solas con su novia, la cual, pareciera ser que había comenzado a desaparecer para "hacerse cargo de ciertas cosas" justo esa semana.

Quinn veía a su amiga ser consumida por los nervios del disco, su grabación y su fecha de salida que se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y por la necesidad de estar cerca de una Rachel Berry que le había pedido, rogado, suplicado a la rubia, que distrajera a Santana. ¿Por qué? Quinn no tenía ni idea. La diva no lo había dicho.

Shelby se encontraba hablando con el gerente general de la productora y juntos habían terminado de escuchar la última versión del disco entero (Shelby no consideraba que le faltara una canción más) así que se tuvo que dirigir hacia este hombre para mostrarle lo que a ella parecía el producto terminado. Sean Macallister, el gerente general, escuchó el disco fascinado. Las letras eran geniales y la música perfecta. Ya los había escuchado tocar en el bar varias veces, pero esta vez sonaban mejor. Lo único que él le había pedido a la banda cuando los conoció perfectamente, era que cambiaran el nombre de la misma, y que era mejor que, con la historia de 3 de los miembros, se llamara "Runaway" y cuando se enteró que así querían también llamar al disco, no puso objeción alguna.

Sean, envió a llamar a los productores del disco y les preguntó porque pensaban que no estaba listo, ellos dieron muchas excusas de las cuales ninguno podía dar una explicación que sonara verdadera.

Sean, resolvió sacarlos de su trabajo y tomar la responsabilidad del acabado del disco en sus manos. Llamó a la banda a una reunión de emergencia y les dijo que ya no tenían que grabar más. Que se tomaran una semana de descanso y que la semana de su regreso, comenzarían con las sesiones de fotos y la filmación del video club.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba completamente extasiada ese lunes a la tarde con la noticia. Tenía una semana para estar con su novia, la cual estaba completamente desaparecida y no contestaba el teléfono. Una hora después de esperarla junto a Puckerman en la cocina, mientras él hablaba con Nick sobre un detalle en la música (que ya no tenía importancia porque el disco estaba terminado, había dicho el gerente), decidió encerrarse a su habitación. Quería llorar y no sabía porque.<p>

Cuando estaba por caer de cara a la cama, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Sobre la mesa de luz había un pequeño florero de vidrio, que tenía una sola rosa roja. Santana, se acercó para observarla más de cerca y al lado del florero encontró una tarjeta blanca.

_San, necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve hacia_

_la puerta y agarra lo que sea que Quinn te dé y _

_después sube al auto que te está esperando afuera._

_Rachel._

La latina, sorprendida hizo lo que la diva le pedía y Quinn le entregó en la puerta un pequeño bolso de viaje. Afuera la estaba esperando un taxi (conociendo un poco a Rachel, la latina tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo un poco más extravagante, pero realmente no le importó). El taxi la llevó hasta un pequeño embarcadero privado al sur de la ciudad, y cuando la latina bajó se encontró con Rachel esperándola.

La diva le dio un beso en la boca y sin decir nada la arrastró por el puerto hasta un barco, no muy grande, no tenía más de 15 metros de eslora, que tenía el nombre Strawberry en su proa. Subieron al barco y la diva la guío hasta el camarote más grande para que dejara el bolso. Mientras Santana miraba a su alrededor la diva volvió a la cubierta del barco. Cuando Santana se dio cuenta de que le faltaba su novia, subió corriendo solo para ver como la diva terminaba de desatar los nudos del barco y saltaba sobre el mismo.

"No veo ninguna persona más que nosotras dos arriba de este barco. ¿Me vas a decir quien va a dirigirlo?" preguntó la latina temiendo por su seguridad y por la de la diva.

"Yo." dijo la diva segura y estableciéndose detrás del timón para sacar el barco del puerto, mientras observaba el radar y los alrededores.

"Ajá" respondió Santana mirando a la diva como si hubiera acabado de contarle que había matado a alguien. "No entiendo." agregó unos segundos después.

"Mis padres y yo, veníamos todos los años a Los Ángeles y pasábamos un tiempo navegando por las costas de América. Uno de los veranos, llegamos hasta Colombia y volvimos cargados de café. No es broma, te aclaro antes de que te rías." dijo seriamente la diva, mirando a la latina como retándola a que dijera algo. "Hace dos semanas, me llegó una carta de la mamá de Noah, dentro estaba el cupón del pago anual del mantenimiento del barco y del espacio que ocupa en el puerto. El barco era de ellos y obviamente, pasó a ser mío. Estaba por venderlo, cuando la grabación del disco se hizo demasiado pesada y miré el calendario y ví que tu cumpleaños se acercaba. Así que, planeé salir aunque sea ese día a navegar con vos. Pero, como hoy nos dieron una semana libre, tengo que decirle, señorita López, que...¡Nos vamos a México!" gritó Rachel casi saltando desde su lugar el timón.

Santana, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y no sabía si estar feliz o no por lo que la diva le estaba comentando.

"Por lo menos, decime que sabes manejar esto"

"Por supuesto" dijo la diva.

Santana se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó desde atrás, dandole un beso en el cuello.

"Gracias" le dijo volviendo a besar su cuello.

Rachel llevó el barco hasta el límite con altamar y se dirigió un poco al sur. Mientras tanto, Santana se había tirado en cubierta cantando, por primera vez en semanas, disfrutando de la música.

"Por fin estamos lejos de ese estudio de grabación" dijo la latina cuando sintió a Rachel moverse detrás de ella. "Realmente me estaba cansando. Paul y George (los productores) estaban llevandome al límite." Quería hablar con Rachel, pero le daba vergüenza lo que uno de ellos le había dicho y además, todavía le costaba desnudarse emocionalmente ante la diva.

"¿Llevándote al límite?" Rachel había notado el cambio de actitud de Santana estas últimas semanas, pero pensaba que se producía debido a la falta de actividad sexual.

"Si, te voy a contar porque, pero prometeme que no te vas a enojar y hacer volver el barco hasta la costa e ir a matarlos." dijo por fin estableciendo contacto con su novia, rogándole silenciosamente.

Aunque a Rachel no le gustaba hacer una promesa sin saber cuales podían ser sus consecuencias, pero como amaba realmente a la latina (y parte de esta escapada en barco era para poder confesarle ese sentimiento) decidió hacerlo.

Santana esperó que la diva se sentara al lado de ella antes de empezar a hablar.

"Desde que entramos a ese estudio de grabación, esos dos me pusieron la piel de gallina. Muchas veces los descubrí mirándote o mirándome como si fuéramos una hamburguesa ante un hombre que había pasado días sin comer. Pero hace como un mes, me encontré a Paul a la salida del baño y me invitó a su casa esa noche, dijo los dos solos o que por ahí vos también podías unirte. Para hablar no precisamente de música." Santana no quería que la diva interrumpiera así que decidió seguir. "Me tocó suavemente el brazo y se fue sin esperar mi respuesta. Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo pero estaba medio enojado porque no había aparecido. Minutos después, lo siguió George con la misma propuesta. Y así estuvieron durante una semana, tocándo a veces mi cintura, mis muslos, mi cara. Después de una semana de mis negaciones empezaron con el tema de las exigencias con las canciones. Y el acoso continúo, pero de golpe nosotras empezamos a ir a todos lados de la empresa juntas. Y comencé a sentirme más tranquila. Pero la semana pasada, hubo un momento en que a vos te habían llamado de vuelta a la sala de grabación y Paul volvió a acorralarme. Esta vez, atrapó mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y con su otra mano iba subiendo por mis muslos. Le dije que si seguía subiendo iba a empezar a gritar y por mi mirada se dio cuenta que iba en serio, así que me soltó, pero antes de irse me dijo:_ Averiguando un poco sobre el pasado de alguien, uno se entera muchas cosas López. Ser la bicicleta de un pueblo perdido en Ohio, no es una buena reputación. Y no tendrías que seguir negandote mucho más, porque eventualmente todo se va a saber._" Santana decidió no seguir hablando más, le daba vergüenza seguir hablando de eso debido al hecho que su pasado podía llegar a salir a la luz y que su reputación todavía le traía muchos arrepentimientos. Y nunca habían tocado realmente ese tema con la diva, y volver a recordar eso le generaba inseguridad sobre sí misma.

Rachel, lanzó un profundo suspiro y se apoyó más contra Santana.

"Supuse que algo estaba sucediendo por los rostros de ellos dos. Y después de esa primera semana, sabía que algo estaba pasando con vos, y por eso decidí acompañarte a todos lados, para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. No me imaginé que podía llegar a ser eso, San. Y me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho enseguida. Cuando las exigencias comenzaron a volverse más rídiculas, hablé con Shelby y a ella no le pareció gran cosa, hasta el otro día que estuvo en el estudio y vio la gran diferencia de trato que tenían esos dos con nosotras y con Nick y Noah. Ahí fue cuando ella decidió hablar con el gerente general." Rachel, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la latina antes de continuar. "No estoy muy contenta de que me hayas hecho prometer que no puedo enojarme e ir a matarlos, pero puedo hacer otras cosas para vengarme." Sonrío planeando su dulce venganza. "Nadie puede tocar así a mi novia, San. Que eso te quede claro. Es acoso sexual y es penado por la ley."

"Rach, no quiero hacer público esto, demasiado miedo ya tengo si nuestro disco tiene éxito y la prensa empieza a hurgar en nuestro pasado. Se va a saber quien era yo en Lima y mi reputación de chica fácil va a salir a la luz."

"San, no te ofendas por lo que voy a preguntar, pero...¿Estuviste con alguien más que yo y Quinn desde que llegamos a L.A?"

"No." respondió Santana, un poco molesta por la pregunta y un poco perdida a la vez.

"Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Porque cuando salga ese pasado a la luz, y alguien te pregunte sobre eso, podés aclarar que está en el pasado y que hace tiempo que estás en una relación monógama conmigo. O con alguien, si no querés decir que estás conmigo." dijo la diva un poco insegura ella esta vez.

"¿No te va a doler cuando investiguen nuestro pasado y publiquen que yo me acosté con tu primer amor y te lo dije meses después al frente de todas las personas que considerabas tus amigos?"

"No, porque por un lado, por lo menos me lo dijiste y por otro lado, conozco partes de tu pasado y sigo a tu lado. Santana, no me importa quien fuiste en el pasado. Me importa quien sos ahora."

El sol comenzó a descender por el oeste y su amarillo comenzó a mezclarse con el celeste del mar, produciendo luces hermosas que, para Santana, resaltaron la belleza que la diva poseía. Rachel observó un momento el ocaso y volvió su mirada a la latina. Vio el sol reflejado en su rostro y se dió cuenta que era el momento perfecto. Se levantó rápidamente y bajó hasta el camarote para volver con la guitarra en la mano.

Santana la miró sorprendida y esperó que hablara.

"Quiero decirte algo, pero no sé muy bien como hacerlo. Así que escribí algo que espero que pueda expresar lo que siento. Espero que me disculpes si no rima o quizás no tenga mucho sentido o si me equivoco al decir las palbras, está en español, pero en realidad es una poesía a la que voy a ponerle música, porque es la única forma que tengo para expresarme correctamente, San." Dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba mirando de frente a la latina. Una música suave empezó a salir de la guitarra y cuando el momento fue oportuno, Rachel empezó a cantar:

_No te amo porque estuviste conmigo._

_No te amo porque compartiste tus penas._

_No te amo porque necesito simplemente hacerlo._

_Te amo porque simplemente uno no elige a quien amar._

_Te amo porque terriblemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

_Te amo porque aunque lo intente muero siquiera al pensarlo._

_Te amo porque estas ahí, incolumne, insoluble, inevitablemente ahí._

_Te amo porque no hay nada más para decir._

_Te amo porque encontraste la forma de competir con aquellos temores que me acosan día a día._

_Te amo porque la noche se nos hace más fácil._

_Te amo simplemente, porque te amo._

_Te amo porque ya no entiendo como hacerlo._

_Ya no entiendo si te tengo, si te quiero, si estas conmigo o si te vas._

_Ya no entiendo si te pierdo, si te pienso._

_Ya no entiendo ni siquiera lo que siento._

_Ya no entiendo por supuesto lo que tengo._

_No sé si te amo solo por un sueño,_

_donde la manzana rueda perdida entre los tiempos_

_guiandome en caminos que no tienen sentimientos._

_No sé si te amo solo por el viento_

_que roza tu cabello, convirtiéndolo en desierto_

_que se mete entre mis risas llevandolo al secreto._

_No sé si te amo simplemente por un cuento_

_que alguna vez me narraron_

_manteniendo este silencio._

_No sé si te amo, quizás no lo haga, pero es imposible_

_que este sentimiento_

_no sea tan fuerte que me lleve hasta la muerte,_

_es imposible que este dolor que llevo dentro_

_sea simplemente efímero que no corresponda a la suerte,_

_es imposible que en todo este tiempo_

_tus ojos perdidos no se encontraran con mi mente._

_Seguro te amo, pero no puedo explicarlo_

_te amo en silencio porque no puedo gritarlo_

_te amo sintiendo que no puedo lograrlo_

_te amo escapando quizás de algún abrazo_

_te amo soñando con perderme en tu cuerpo._

_Seguro te amo, aunque no sea lo idóneo_

_te amo porque quiero ver tus ojos sonriendo_

_te amo porque necesito hacer feliz tu pasado_

_te amo simplemente porque no puedo evitarlo._

Santana lloraba ante las palabras de la diva que resonaban en su cabeza como si las hubiera escuchado miles de veces. Lloraba porque nunca nadie le había dicho que la amaba con palabras tan dulces. Lloraba por su pasado que ahora había comenzado a formar parte, solamente de eso y lloraba, sobre todo porque ella también sentía lo mismo por lo mismo por la diva.

Rachel, se acercó hacia Santana y se arrodilló delante de ella, secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Cuando pudo mirarla a los ojos, la besó.

"Te amo, San" le dijo cuando se separaron. En el beso, había intentado transmitirle todo lo que sentía, pero si tenía que decírselo para que ella lo entendiera realmente, se lo iba a repetir hasta el cansancio.

Santana, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento podía llegar a hacerla explotar, y si no se lo decía a la diva, así iba a suceder.

"Te amo, Rach." dijo besándola de nuevo cuando el sol se perdía definitivamente del otro lado del mar.

En altamar, en el camarote de un barco, Santana y Rachel hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Cuando Santana se despertó al día siguiente, la diva no estaba a su lado y sentía el barco deslizando a altas velocidades. Al mirar la hora, ya era casi mediodía y mientras se ponía algo de ropa encima, (recordando con un estúpida sonrisa todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior) sintió que el barco cambiaba de dirección. Fue a la cubierta, donde Rachel solo tenía puesto un short y la parte de arriba de la bikini y miraba hacia adelante concentrada.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Santana al ver que la diva comenzaba a maniobrar para detener el barco en un puerto (que como la latina se había concentrado en observar el cuerpo de su novia no había notado que la velocidad del barco había disminuido y que había otros a sus alrededores).

"Cabo San Lucas" respondio la diva, mirandola sonriente.

Dejando el barco en el puerto, salieron a caminar por el lugar. Santana estaba fascinada, el lugar era más que hermoso. Almorzaron en un pequeño puesto cerca de la playa y cuando la noche se estaba acercando (y la memoria de la cámara se había llenado de fotos) decidieron volver al barco. En donde se dieron una ducha rápida (A Santana ésto le sorprendía bastante, poder bañarse en un barco, la explicación de la diva es que hay muchos que los construyen para vivir, y tienen todas las comodidades de una casa). Después, fueron a cenar a un bar que habían visto a unas pocas cuadras. No era un lugar muy grande, y servían pocas opciones de comida, pero éstas eran muy buenas. El ambiente, era alegre, constantemente.

Comenzaron a tomar cerveza, y a charlar con los turistas y los lugareños, generando entre todos un buen ambiente después de la cena. El español de Rachel era casi perfecto y Santana (en la sexta cerveza) estaba agradecida de que no tenía que hacer de traductora. Dejó de beber (al terminar su sexta cerveza) porque sabía que pronto iba a llegar a su límite y no quería olvidar ni siquiera una noche en toda la semana que tenía por delante con la diva.

Casi a las 10 de la noche, se anunció que iba a empezar un concurso de canto y, Rachel, saltó excitada por poder cantar ante tantas personas. La única regla era que tenía que ser en español y cada uno le decía a quien manejaba la computadora, que canción quería cantar. Una hora después, la diva se levantó y le dijo algo al oído del muchacho de anteojos y se paró en frente del micrófono esperando la música y mirando a Santana, quien estaba ansiosa por la posibilidad de escuchar cantar a su novia en español. Aunque, la poesía que le había dicho la noche anterior también había sido en ese idioma.

_Somos cómplices los dos_

_Al menos se que huyo porque amo_

_Necesito distension_

_Estar así despierta_

_Es un delirio de condenados_

_Como un efecto residual_

_Yo siempre tomare el desvío_

_Tus ojos nunca mentiran_

_Pero ese ruido blanco_

_Es una alarma en mis oídos_

_No seas tan cruel_

_No busques más pretextos_

_No seas tan cruel_

_Siempre seremos prófugos los dos_

_No tenemos donde ir_

_Somos como un area desvastada_

_Carreteras sin sentido_

_Religiones sin motivo_

_Cómo podremos sobrevivir_

_No seas tan cruel_

_No busques mas pretextos_

_No seas tan cruel_

_Siempre seremos_

_Siempre seremos prófugos los dos_

_Ven_

_No seas tan cruel_

_No busques mas pretextos_

_No seas tan cruel_

_Siempre seremos prófugos_

_Siempre seremos prófugos._

Santana estaba ahora feliz, completamente feliz. Si ver a Rachel dispara un arma era sexy, capitanear un barco era sexy, escucharla cantar en español no podía ser clasificado de sexy. En su propio mundo y (entre sus piernas) estaba siendo considerado ilegal. Rachel regresó dando saltitos a su lado y la gente no dejaba de aplaudirla. Le dio un dulce beso a Santana y ésta, decidió que era momento de cantarle algo a _su_ diva. Le entregó la cámara, y se dirigió al escenario, en donde habló con él y se acomodó detrás del escenario sentada en un taburete que sacó de la barra.

_Yo no quiero un amor civilizado,_

_Ni recibos y escenas de sofá;_

_Yo no quiero que viajes al pasado_

_Y vuelvas del __mercado_

_Con ganas de llorar._

_Yo no quiero vecinas con pucheros;_

_Yo no quiero sembrar ni compartir;_

_Yo no quiero catorce de febrero_

_Ni cumpleaños feliz._

_Yo no quiero cargar con tus maletas;_

_Yo no quiero que elijas mi champú;_

_Yo no quiero mudarme de planeta,_

_Cortarme la coleta,_

_Brindar a tu salud._

_Yo no quiero domingos por la tarde;_

_Yo no quiero columpio en el jardín;_

_Lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde,_

_Es que mueras por mí._

_Y morirme contigo si te matas_

_Y matarme contigo si te mueres_

_Porque el amor cuando no muere mata_

_Porque amores que matan nunca mueren._

_Yo no quiero juntar para mañana,_

_Nunca supe llegar a fin de mes;_

_Yo no quiero comerme una manzana_

_Dos veces por semana_

_Sin ganas de comer._

_Yo no quiero calor de invernadero;_

_Yo no quiero besar tu cicatriz;_

_Yo no quiero Madrid con aguacero_

_Ni Rosario sin tí._

_No me esperes a la noche en el juzgado;_

_No me digas que volvamos a empezar;_

_Yo no quiero ni libre ni ocupado,_

_Ni carne ni pecado,_

_Ni orgullo ni piedad._

_Yo no quiero saber por qué lo hiciste;_

_Yo no quiero contigo ni sin ti;_

_Lo que yo quiero, muchacha de ojos tristes,_

_Es que mueras por mí._

_Y morirme contigo si te matas_

_Y matarme contigo si te mueres_

_Porque el amor cuando no muere mata_

_Porque amores que matan nunca mueren._

_Y morirme contigo si te matas_

_Y matarme contigo si te mueres_

_Porque el amor cuando no muere mata_

_Porque amores que matan nunca mueren._

Cuando Santana volvió al lado de su novia, descubrió que ella estaba llorando. Y aunque sabía que la noche anterior se habían confesado su amor, ésta vez se lo estaba confirmando.

Volvieron al barco cantando borrachas y durmieron toda la noche. Sin preocuparse por el mundo exterior.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Quinn veía las fotos que sus amigas habían subido a facebook mientras desayunaba y esperaba por Shelby, quien se había convertido temporalmente en su manager, para hablar de algunos trabajos que ya le estaban ofreciendo a través del Actor´s Studio, en donde se había inscripto después de hablar con sus amigos.<p>

John Tucker, era el nombre completo del productor que había cruzado a Quinn ya dos veces. Y ciertamente era un productor importante y no le había mentido en cuanto a esa serie que iban a comenzar a filmar.

Había momentos, que a Quinn le sorprendía la suerte que hasta ahora a todos ellos les había favorecido desde que dejaron Lima. Sus tres amigos, consiguieron un contrato discográfico que si tenían éxito iba a ser millonario. A ella, ni un mes después de empezar a aprender actuar, ya tenía ofertas de varios papeles en series de televisión y películas. No grandes papeles, pero lo suficientemente buenos como para poder empezar una carrera.

También, Quinn comenzaba a mirar con otros ojos a Puckerman. El joven, últimamente estaba más centrado, más maduro. Y no sólo se esforzaba por un ser padre para Beth, sino que también lo hacía con Gabriel. Y ayudaba a Hannah en todo lo que pudiera, le enviaba dinero a su madre que se había quedado en Lima y se estaba dedicando con todo lo que podía a la música con las morenas.

Puckerman, también había comenzado a mirar de otra a forma a la rubia, después de la confesión sobre su plan y se deseo de quedarse, y eso Quinn lo había notado. ¿Había alguna nueva oportunidad para ellos dos? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Quinn comenzó a ver el video en donde Rachel cantaba en español y comenzó a reírse por las caras que le hacía a la cámara o los movimientos que intentaba hacer.

"¿Esa es Rachel?" dijo Shelby entrando justo en ese momento a la cocina y acomodándose al lado de Quinn continúo viendo el video.

"Están en Cabo San Lucas, creo. Por lo menos eso puso Santana hace un rato cuando subió las fotos. Estoy segura que la está haciendo a Rachel manejar por toda la costa de méxico buscando un buen tequila." dijo la rubia cuando el video había terminado.

"Saber que mi hija está buscando una bebida blanca en otro país, no es algo que me agrade, Fabray" dijo Shelby fingiendo seriedad.

"Lo siento, Shelby"

"Te estaba haciendo una broma, pero a veces me olvido que te las tomas muy en serio" dijo ésta vez sonriendo al ver que Quinn había bajado la mirada. Después de esas palabras, Quinn volvió a levantar la mirada, sonriendo de a poco y puso play en el video de Santana cantando. No se sorprendió que por momentos Rachel cantaba mejor en español que la latina, quien sabía español desde que había nacido.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" preguntó la rubia cuando el video había terminado.

"Tengo una oferta que espero que aceptes." dijo su manager sentándose al lado de ella y sacando un cd de su bolso. "Ese es el primer disco de "Runaway". Ya entro en producción masiva, pero pude salir con algunas copias. Me gustaría que escuches el tema 3, ese va a ser el primer single en salir, la semana que viene. Y me gustaría que fueras la protagonista del video."

"¿Sólo tengo que escuchar el tema 3? ¿No puedo escuchar todo el disco?" quería saber como sonaban sus amigos. Había pasado varias veces cerca de la sala de grabación y lo que había escuchado le gustó, pero se había dado cuenta que tan poco, significaba que quería escuchar mucho más.

"Podés escuchar todo el disco. Ya le hice una copia que se la tuve que enviar a alguien y otra para mi. Esa es para vos. Después, estoy segura de que tendrás la versión final del disco y autografiada." dijo Shelby mientras observaba como Quinn inmediatamente ponía el disco en la notebook, y ponía play.

Levantó a Gabriel de la cuna que habían puesto en la cocina y ella junto a su hijo, bailaron al compás de la música. El disco era simplemente genial, y esa nueva versión de Get It Right iba a ser un gran éxito, pensó para sus adentros.

Aceptó ser la protagonista del video y Shelby se marchó para poder enviar un paquete rumbo a Lima antes de ir al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Santana y Rachel estaban regresando el viernes a la mañana, mientras la latina revisaba su correo electrónico. Los cinco días recorriendo ciertos lugares de méxico, navegando por el pacífico y estando a solas había dado como resultado una piel más tostada por el sol y una relación más fuerte en ellas dos. Uno de los mensajes, era de Brittany, con quien Santana no hablaba hace casi un mes por la presión del disco. Después de leerlo, fue a la cubierta a hablar con Rachel.<p>

"¡Hola!" saludó alegre la diva mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, al sentir las manos de la latina abrazarla por detrás.

"Hola." dijo Santana sin tanto entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasó?" sabía que algo había pasado, por el tono de voz de ella.

"Brittany me escribió." dijo la latina acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva.

"Brittany me escribió." dijo la latina acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva. "Acaba de ser aceptada en UCLA y quiere venir a vivir con nosotros. Todavía no le contesté, ya que primero quería hablar con vos."

"¿No la aceptaron un poco tarde?" ¿Brittany viviendo con ellas? ¿Iba a perder a Santana?

"Si, pero me explicó que tiene algo que ver con Sue, bueno en realidad fue lo único que puso. Porque estoy segura que no sabe que fue lo que Sue hizo. Igual, no vendría sola. Vendría con Artie."

"¿Artie?"

"Si, volvieron a estar juntos y Artie quiere ser director. Así que aplicó para UCLA."

"¿O sea que vendrían juntos a vivir con todos nosotros?"

"Sip"

"¿Y no voy a tener que preocuparme porque me dejes por ella?" Rachel sabía que hacer la pregunta de la nada podía tener consecuencias, como Santana enojándose, pero no se imaginó que la latina respondiera acercándola más a ella.

"No, no vas a tener que preocuparte por eso. Te lo prometo. No te voy a dejar por Brittany, no te voy a engañar con Brittany, ni con nadie. Solo quiero estar con vos".

Rachel suspiró profundamente, pensando que respuesta dar. Si, la casa era de Shelby y ellos decidían quien venía y quien se iba. Pero de 5 personas casi adultas y un bebé, iban a pasar a ser 7 casi adultos más el bebé.

"Cuando lleguemos, hablamos con los demás. La casa no es un lugar preparado para una persona en silla de ruedas. A no ser, por ahí, la habitación que hay en la pileta, pero incluso ahí vamos a tener que hacer algunos cambios." dijo Rachel pensando en Artie.

"Gracias. Voy a esperar a contestarle después de que hablemos con todos ellos." le dio un beso en el cuello y se quedó con ella hasta que llegaron al puerto del que habían salido.

Llegaron al puerto, Rachel firmó algunos papeles mientras uno de los marinos revisaba el yate y desde la oficina les llamaron a un taxi.

Fue la diva la primera que lo notó. No supo si era un error de su mente que ahora estaba relajada, pero mientras Santana le daba besos en el cuello ella lo escuchó. De pronto, se separó de su novia y comenzó a golpear la ventanilla que las separaba del conductor.

"¿Disculpe? ¿Podría subir un poco el volumen de la radio?"

"Como no, señorita" respondió el taxista cumpliendo con el pedido de la diva. "Esta mañana empezaron a pasar ese tema y la verdad, todos mis compañeros taxistas lo estaban cantando al mediodía. Es muy gracioso." Añadió.

Rachel, no se movía de su lugar contra los asientos delantes, mirando a la radio como desafíandola.

"¿Rach?¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana.

"Shhh. Escucha San."

Y como si de una orden se tratara, la voz del conductor comenzó a retumbar por el automóvil.

"_Si, si, mis queridos amigos, eso que está sonando de fondo es lo que vamos a escuchar ahora y a todo volumen. Todavía no conocemos demasiado de esta banda, salvo que éste es su tema debut y empezó a sonar esta mañana. Así que, por primera en mi progra, los dejo a que escuchen "Get It Right" por "Runaway"._

Y la melodía conocida comenzó a llenar cada espacio del vehículo, y Santana y Rachel comenzaron a gritar al escuchar sus voces sonando por la radio y el taxista llegó a su destino pero ellas solo llamaron a gritos a Noah y a Quinn que preocupados corrieron hasta la vereda para escuchar:

"¡Estamos sonando en la radio!" una y otra vez.

Shelby sonreía orgullosa al ver a su hija mayor extremadamente sonriente en casi un año.

Todo estaba bien para Runaway y Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, un par de cositas. El poemacanción que Rachel le dice a Santana es de mi autoría._

_La canción que Rachel canta en Cabo San Lucas, es "Prófugos" de Soda Stereo (/mY6U_rLrCco)_

_Y la canción que Santana canta es, "Contigo" de Joaquín Sabina (/FOJq2dYb4xI)_

_Saludos!_


	14. Chapter 14:Sweet Dreams

_Hola!_

_Llegó el final! No es muy largo pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que les guste._

_Gracias por las review, las alertas y sobre todo gracias por haberme acompañado a mi en este muy importante poder escribirlo._

_Glee no me pertenece, pero la poesía que van a leer en cierta parte del capítulo, si._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en otra historia._

_Lore._

* * *

><p><span>Sweet Dreams<span>

El día domingo, mientras todo Runaway, Quinn y Gabriel se preparaban para una nueva semana (los miembros de Runaway habían festejado el viernes demasiado, pasando todo el día sábado tirados en la cama y enfermos), Shelby decidió que era un buen momento para hablar con ellos.

Estando todos reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa de su manager, esperaban ansiosos que era lo que ella quería decirles.

Después de poner a Beth y a Gabriel a dormir (Quinn lo había llevado, así estaban todos juntos), Shelby les explicó que hasta que grabaran un nuevo disco, si esa oportunidad se daba, no iban a tener que trabajar más con productores ni estar dentro del estudio de grabación de la empresa hasta ese momento. Posteriormente, siguió comentándoles que Quinn iba a ser la protagonista del video de "Get It Right" a lo cual todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la rubia.

"El último tema que quiero tocar, es sobre mi trabajo. Si uds. van de gira, no voy a poder acompañarlos. Por un lado, mi otro trabajo en la escuela, por otro lado por Quinn y por Beth. Así que estuve buscando a alguien quien pudiera mantener a la raya todas sus personalidades, sin contar realmente la de Nick, quien es el más traquilo de uds. 4. Ya hablé con esta persona, y ella esta más que dispuesta a ser su otro manager, relacionista pública, productora, estilista, etc. Además, de mantener a Puckerman lejos de la habitación de mi hija cuando no estén a una cuadra de mi casa. Y mantener sus hábitos dietarios y en forma durante todo el viaje y evitar que comiencen a consumir cosas que no quiero que consuman si se les llega a dar la oportunidad."

Todos miraban a Shelby sorprendidos. No esperaban que ella los acompañara en la gira, por supuesto si iba a tener una, y pensaron que la empresa discográfica.

"¿Por qué no dejar que alguien de la empresa nos acompañe?" preguntó Puckerman.

"No me gusta la idea de que esa gente esté demasiado cerca de uds." Respondió Shelby. "Además, quiero que cerca de uds. esté alguien en quien confíen."

"¿Y quién es?" preguntó Santana.

"La única e irrepetible Sue Sylvester." respondió Shelby riendo. Sue le había pedido como condición que al momento de decirles quien iba a ser, tenía que ser de esa forma.

Runaway, aunque no estaban muy seguros (la mayoría, porque Rachel daba pequeños saltitos de alegría desde su lugar en el sofá) aceptaron la idea. Puckerman tachó de su lista intentar entrar en el cuarto de Rachel y Santana para ver si aceptaban un trío.

* * *

><p>Un mes después, Runaway era la banda del momento con su primer canción liderando la mayor parte de rankings del país y no solo la canción, sino también el video que aumentó la oferta de trabajo para Quinn.<p>

Comenzaron a presentarse en programas de televisión y para el segundo mes llegaron a la tapa de la revista Rolling Stone. En cada entrevista que tenían siempre preguntaban cual de las dos era la novia de Puckerman y cual era la de Nick. Evitaron responder esa pregunta hasta el día de la entrevista con Rolling Stone. Santana se dijo que si lo iban a decir, lo iban a decir en la revista más importante en la que podían salir. Además, ni Shelby ni Sue les prohibieron anunciar la relación entre la diva y la latina. Ni siquiera la empresa discográfica.

Al día siguiente de la publicación de Rolling Stone, en donde los tres amigos provenientes de Lima contaron su historia antes y después de abandonar todo en Ohio, la fama de Runaway creció mucho más, llevando la venta de discos al nivel de un doble platino a dos meses de ser lanzados. Ahora los fans, se leía por internet, entendían más muchas de las canciones. Nadie criticó la relación de Santana y Rachel.

Quinn había elegido la serie perfecta, la cual también se convirtió en un éxito (gracias a su presencia, decía Rachel). Le envió un cheque a sus padres por la cantidad que se había llevado cuando se marchó. Russell Fabray, intentó hacerse famoso a costa de la fama de su hija, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, cuando, Quinn en un programa bastante importante, contó que su padre la había echado de su casa cuando quedó embarazada a los 16, que después el había huido con una chica tatuada de casi la misma edad que ella, para volver cuando ella estaba nuevamente embarazada y con la amenaza de dejarla en la calle nuevamente. Russell no podía salir por Lima y su propia Iglesia lo había rechazado.

Finn se apareció poco tiempo después del "boom Fabray" y exigió ser parte de la vida de su hijo. Como Quinn había aprendido varias cosas gracias a su amistad con la diva, grabó toda la conversación y cuando Finn salió en un programa de televisión diciendo que Quinn no le dejaba ver a su hijo, un video apareció inmediatamente. En el video, se lo mostraba a Finn diciendo que en realidad no le importaba ser parte de la vida de su hijo y que lo único que quería era que Quinn compartiera las ganancias de su nuevo trabajo con él. Si al día siguiente no le entregaba cierta cantidad de dinero, Finn iba a salir por todos los canales, destruyendo la fama de la rubia y diciendo que era mala madre. A él no le importaba que fuera buena madre con Gabriel. "Yo solo quiero dinero para no tener que trabajar nunca, Quinn" fue la frase que dio vueltas toda la semana. Finn ni siquiera pudo realizar una demanda en contra de Quinn, porque además ella tenía ese papel firmando en donde él renunciaba a sus derechos como padre de la criatura.

Finn volvió a Lima con la cabeza gacha, la cola entre las piernas y un trabajo de mesero en Breadstix, porque Burt no lo quería trabajando en su taller ahora que Kurt (quien no había recibido ninguna beca y sólo había aplicado para Julliard, en donde lo habían rechazado) estaba trabajando. Y era bastante bueno como mecánico, admitía orgulloso su padre.

* * *

><p>El día del aniversario de la partida de Rachel, Puck y Santana de Lima, la latina no aparecía por ningún lado, o eso creía Rachel. Quinn la tuvo entretenida todo el día ("Quiero disfrutar estos días sin grabaciones, ¿podemos ir al parque con Gabriel las dos? ¿O a la playa?).<p>

Cuando volvieron ya estaba oscuro, anunciando que habían pasado todo el día fuera de la casa. Quinn estaba feliz ya que podía compartir ciertas cosas con su amiga, aunque las dos ya eran famosas y tenían fotógrafos siguiendolas por todos lados. También había podido pasar un día con su hijo, quien se había colgado de su madre cuando vio que ella no iba a trabajar.

Rachel, se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño, pero encontró que la decoración había cambiado un poco.

La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luz de las velas y había un camino realizado en pétalos de rosas hasta la cama, en donde Santana la esperaba. Rachel se acercó hasta la latina y en el momento en que se detuvo justo al frente de ella, Santana le agarró las manos.

_En la oscuridad de la noche_

_Encendiste la luz que señalaba_

_Que el mal se había disipado_

_Cuando mi alma se encontró siendo amada._

Después, lentamente, la latina se arrodilló la frente de ella y con sus dos manos, agarró la izquierda de la diva.

"Hace un año" comenzó a decir "ibas a dejar Lima, nos ibas a dejar a todos detrás, y ahora todos estaríamos preguntándonos que sería de nosotros sin tu presencia. Pero no lo hiciste sola, te subiste a ese auto junto a mi, perdonando todo lo que yo te había hecho. Y nunca me sentí tan acosada por sentimientos. ¿Por qué esta hermosa persona estaba dispuesta a viajar al otro lado del país a comenzar una vida con una de las personas que hizo de su vida anterior un infierno?. A pesar del tiempo que pasó, todavía no encuentro la manera de reparar todo el daño que te hice." Santana lloraba intentando mantener su voz firme y evitaba mirar a los ojos de la diva, estableciendo un punto un poco más arriba de ellos, porque sabía que si lo hacía nunca iba a decir todo lo que tenía que decirle.

_Y te seguí más allá del infinito_

_Buscando la forma de tocar definitivamente_

_El calor de tu alma _

_Que me sacaba del dolor permanente._

"Y todo cambió. Nosotras cambiamos o quizás realmente solo pudimos mostrarnos realmente como somos. Y me enamoré de quién me estabas mostrando. Y me quedé fascinada de cada sentimiento que me produces cuando estás cerca mío. Porque cada vez que reís, siento que mi corazón salta contento de verte feliz y no puedo evitar sonreír junto a ti. Porque cada vez que lloras, el pecho me duele, pareciera que hubiera quedado encerrado en un ascensor y las paredes se estuvieran cerrando alrededor de él. Cada vez que dices mi nombre, siento como que mis pies se levantaran del suelo y estuviera flotando. Y cada vez, que hacemos el amor, puedo notar como mi piel se funde con la tuya y quiero quedarme así para siempre."

_Y el día que te encontré_

_Me quedé perdida en tus ojos_

_Me olvidé del por qué_

_Había intentando buscar otras salidas_

_Porque por fin pude ver_

_Que el resto de mi vida existía_

_Al lado de tu piel dorada_

_Encerrando tu mano en la mía._

"Y te amo. Como nunca creí que podía llegar a amar a nadie. Y sé, que no soy de demostrarlo pero es que aunque lo intentara no puedo, porque realmente lo que siento es tan grande que no creo que decir te amo pueda explicar lo que realmente siento. Porque antes, solo tenía un vacío en el pecho, incluso cuando creí que amaba a Brittany. Pero desde que estoy a tu lado, ese vacío fue llenándose cada vez más, y ahora solo forma parte de mi, porque en realidad está lleno de tu esencia. Porque quiero demostrarte que verdaderamente estoy arrepentida de lo que te hizo, quiero hacerte feliz todos los días de nuestras vidas, quiero que creas en mi como siempre lo hiciste y quiero amarte cada día, cada noche y no dejar que multitudes de fans te acosen. Por eso Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿te casarías conmigo?." preguntó poniendo un hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de la diva, quien ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas y saltó sobre su novia gritando "Si, si, si" cuando pudo controlar su respiración y dejar de llorar un poco.

_Y en el momento_

_En que tu sonrisa_

_Fue dirigida a mi por primera vez_

_Supe que definitivamente_

_Había encontrado mi luz_

_Mi todo_

_Y ya la oscuridad no se asomaba_

_Porque desde entonces _

_Todas las mañanas_

_Tu mano está con la mía_

_Y nuestros dedos entrelazados._

Aunque Quinn sabía lo que Santana iba a preguntarle a Rachel, y a pesar de su ansiedad por saber la respuesta (Con la diva nunca se sabía realmente lo que podía llegar a pasar), decidió sacar a todos los de la casa. Y volvieron todos al día siguiente.

_Y durante las noches_

_Después de confirmarte mi amor_

_Me ataca en sueños la idea_

_De lo que ahora significaría perderte_

_Y realmente tiemblo, lloro y pierdo_

_Algo de cordura que se queda perenne_

_Fundida en mis sentidos audibles_

_Para confesarte cuando noto tus ojos abiertos_

_Que te amo, demasiado para que sea un sentimiento humano._

_Demasiado para que pueda ser soportado._

Y mientras esa noche, se confesaron su amor, una y otra vez, los recuerdos de un año atrás comenzaron a disiparse formando una nube extraña que ante la presencia del amor de las dos, ahora mujeres, en esa cama perdieron toda batalla. Y ellas, cada vez que gritaban el nombre de la otra, cada vez que el climax las alcanzaba, lo acompañaban diciendo un te amo, entre lágrimas y sonrisas que no podían ser explicadas.

_Y cuando siento que te alejas de mi_

_Ocultandote en los secretos_

_De un pasado que no compartí_

_Comienzo a hablar del tiempo_

_En el que no te tuve junto a mí_

_Para demostrarte que es cierto_

_Que en el futuro y desde aquí_

_Cada segundo de mi vida_

_Lo voy a compartir junto a tí._

* * *

><p>Pero no todo era feliz en la casa de los cuatro amigos. Aunque Sue no se había mudado con ellos, Brittany y Artie si. Y aunque Brittany era la alegría de la casa, junto a Gabriel, Artie era, digamos, como, la mala onda de la casa.<p>

Constantemente estaba causando problemas. Ni siquiera les agradecía todos los cambios que habían realizado para que él pudiera moverse libremente por la casa. El primer día, su primer frase fue: "Bueno, Berry. Era lo menos que podías hacer. La verdad fue muy malo de tu parte habernos dejado en manos de Sue Sylvester. Y no creas ni por un momento que te vamos a perdonar y de que el hecho de que me estes permitiendo vivir en esta casa, que por supuesto ni siquiera me lo tendrías que permitir ya que tendrías que estar arrodillada al frente mío pidiendo mi perdón, va a arreglar algo del daño que causaste."

Lo cual hizo que Santana amenazara con dañar sus otros dos miembros (o tres) todavía funcionales y Artie rodó hasta la casa de la pileta.

Y durante un mes, cada vez que veía a Rachel, con o sin Santana, siempre decía algo insultante.

La diva, se lo tomaba como de quien venía, o sea, ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Eso fue hasta el día después del pedido de matrimonio de Santana. Cuando todos estaban festejando (sin haber invitado a Artie, ya que cuando le dijeron que iban a cenar todos juntos, él dijo que no quería estar "cerca de la suciedad que Berry irradiaba a cada paso") y como él estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba (tenía que mantener a Mercedes y a Kurt al tanto de las cosas ya que Quinn había cortado comunicación con Mercedes cuando ella no dejaba de insultar a Rachel) escuchó las palabras de felicitación y entró en la casa para ver que sucedía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la diva estaba mostrando su anillo y la cara de orgullo de Santana, aplaudió hasta que los ojos de todos estaban en él.

"Felicitaciones, Berry, López." dijo con una voz monótona. "Debo decir, Berry, que no me sorprende que hayas logrado atrapar a la siempre poderosa Santana López. Incluso, debo felicitarte por haber logrado mantener el sucio legado de tus asquerosos padres." En realidad, Artie no sentía nada de eso, con respecto a los gay, pero en contra de Rachel, podía sentir absolumente de todo. "Así que, me alegro que hayas continuado con su legado, ahora al intentar casarte con alguien de tu mismo sexo. Alguien, que se acostó con absolutamente toda Lima y, que estoy seguro, que cuando no duerme contigo está con otras y otros. Alguien a quien vas a tener que someterla a todo tipo de análisis porque no sabes que clase de enfermedad es capaz de contagiarte. Y Santana, aunque Berry no se haya acostado con nadie antes de hacerlo con vos." Artie había logrado tener una amistad bastante fuerte con Finn durante el último año en Lima, logrando odiar completamente a Rachel, Santana, Quinn y por supuesto Puckerman. Pero su odio, era incluso más pronunciado ante las dos morenas. Una, solo por ser Rachel Berry y la otra porque podía quitarle el amor de Brittany en cualquier momento. Y verlas tan felices y a su mejor amigo tan mal, lo volvía completamente loco. Pero decidió continuar, si podía arruinar esta noche, por lo menos sabía que iba a poder arruinar las siguientes. ¿No iban a ser capaces de dejar en la calle a un joven adolescente en sillas de ruedas, verdad? "Estoy seguro de que algo te contagió si te crees que eres lo suficientemente fiel como para pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de ella. ¿Fue lo mejor que encontraste para reemplazar a Brittany?" dijo sonriendo malignamente. "Pero tus padres Rachel, tus padres seguro están tomando sol en alguna playa del caribe. Felices de por fin haberse alejado de tu lado. Y no entiendo como todas estas personas te soportaron más de uno..." pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Su novia, había cruzado la habitación para pegarle un puñetazo (Brittany no consideró que una cachetada fuera suficiente). "¡Brittany" gritó Artie "Soy tu novio, tenés la obligación de apoyarme en todo lo que diga." Dijo con tono autoritario.

"Ya no sos más mi novio, cuatro ojos impotente." dijo Brittany volviendo al lado de sus amigos.

"Los voy a arruinar a todos si me echan de esta casa" dijo Artie amenazadoramente.

"Artie, ¿Recuerdas como hice que Finn arruinara todas sus posibilidades de juicio?" preguntó Quinn, quien observaba a Artie a través del lente de una cámara. "Entonces ¿pensabas que no iba a haber ninguna cámara encendida cuando todos celebraramos el compromiso de Rachel y Santana?" Artie sacudió la cabeza en negación. "Bueno, entonces, Artie, te voy a decir, que espero que para mañana encuentres un lugar donde quedarte, no, mañana no, mejor esta noche y para mañana saques todas tus cosas de esta casa, porque realmente estoy cansada de estar viviendo junto a una persona que tiene un palo metido en su trasero tan profundamente que ya no estoy segura de que no le guste."

Rachel y Santana estaban abrazadas. El tema de los padres de la diva era todavía algo sensible pero habían aprendido juntas a superarlo.

"Brittany, vamos" dijo Artie girando sus ruedas para buscar sus cosas.

"Yo no voy a ningún lado con vos, Artie." dijo Brittany.

"¡Eres mi novia!"

"Acabo de romper contigo y no voy a volver. Eres una mala persona Artie. Y yo por mucho tiempo creí que eras especial."

"Como quieras" respondió Artie "¿Rachel? Ahora que Brittany está libre, quiero ver cuanto dura tu relación con Santana" dijo antes de volver a la casa de la piscina a retirar algo que pudiera llevar con él. Sabía que no iba a poder quejarse públicamente de esas chicas, pero por lo menos con sus padres (Quinn no era tan tonta para mandar el video a sus padres) pensó. Pero, otra vez, se estaba equivocando.

Al día siguiente, Artie Abrams volvió a Lima. Nunca había obtenido una plaza en la Universidad de California ni en ninguna otra, solo acompañó a Brittany para poder espiar a las personas que habían dejado arruinar al Glee Club.

Supongo que muchas personas solo se quedan en la secundaria, pensó Santana mientras veía un camión de mudanza que los padres de Artie habían contratado llevarse sus cosas.

* * *

><p>Brittany nunca interrumpió en la pareja de la diva y la latina. Incluso, pocos días después de su ruptura con Artie, conoció en sus clases de baile a un chico holandés que pronto se convertiría en su novio. Lo demostró el día que fue a despedir a Runaway, que salía de gira, llevandolo con ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Durante uno de los dos recitales que Runaway presentó en Columbus, Ohio (a pedido de Puck se reservaron varios asientos para su madre, su hermana y amigas de su madre, así ella podía hablar de su hijo, el famoso DJ Puck) una bandera apareció entre la multitud que decía: "Lo sentimos mucho, ND".<p>

Rachel, intentó ver quienes la sostenían y no se sorprendió para nada cuando vio a Tina, Artie (que para entonces era solo un miembro más de Lima, trabajando como técnico en computación en una tienda del centro comercial), Finn, Mercedes, Kurt y el sr. Schuester. El profesor, no había dedicado palabras lindas cuando intentó ponerse en contacto con sus "alumnas desertoras de la realidad, quienes no iban a conseguir ningún éxito en la vida, solo fracasos" (fueron algunas de sus palabras). La diva y la latina ya habían resuelto el problema con los miembros restantes (Mike, Sam, Lauren y Blaine) quienes les habían enviado mensajes pidiéndoles perdón y habían mantenido varias conversaciones con ellas por Skype desde sus nuevas locaciones, ahora universitarias. Santana, siguió la vista de su prometida y los vio, después, hizo contacto visual con su novia en la siguiente canción.

"_¿Quieres hacer algo con ellos?"_

"_No la verdad que no."_

"_¿Puedo hacer algo, para que de una vez por todas, desaparezcan de nuestras vidas? Estoy cansada del drama. Y no quiero que anden pavoneandose por ahí diciendo que son nuestros amigos."_

"_Bueno" _ respondió Rachel antes de dar las notas finales a la penúltima canción de la noche.

Solo faltaba "Get It Right" y Runaway se había caracterizado por hacer cada uno de sus recitales diferentes. Entonces, Santana tomó el mando de voz, y comenzó a hablar con el público.

"¿Están disfrutando esta noche?" preguntó recibiendo como respuesta un ruidoso "¡Si!"

"Bueno, entonces, ahora antes de la última canción, ¿Quieren oír una historia?" Otra vez recibió como respuesta un grito afirmativo. "Ok. Tengo que decirles antes que nada, que son un público muy positivo, y que esta noche es epecial para todos nosotros, ya que vivimos gran parte de nuestra vida en Ohio". La gente explotó en gritos y aplausos. "Ahora, les voy a pedir a alguno de los camarógrafos que enfoquen su cámara en las personas que están bajo la bandera que dice lo sentimos." Cuando la imagen apareció en la pantalla detrás de ella, ella sonrío y se movió para agarrar la mano de su novia, causando otra explosión por parte del público. "A Rachel no creo que le guste mucho lo que voy a hacer, pero, ella sabe que lo hago por ella." dijo mirando a la diva, y besándola. "Bueno, la historia es la siguiente: Esas personas bajo la bandera son..." y Santana contó todo. Absolutamente todo, incluso lo que ella solía hacerle. Cuando terminó, todo el público miraba a los miembros de New Directions y comenzó a abuchearlos. Santana espero que ésto termine para continuar. "Bueno, en realidad, mi idea no era que eso pasara, sino que quería demostrarle a esas personas que no nos fuimos por egoístas sino porque había otras cosas importantes más que seguir en Lima. Rachel no podía seguir soportando el abuso al que era enfrentada todos los días y yo no podía seguir siendo una persona que no era. Pero ellos nunca lo entendieron, ni siquiera pestañearon ante la noticia de la muerte de los padres de Rachel." Otra vez abucheos dirigidos hacia los miembros de New Directions interrumpieron las palabras de Santana."Como dije" continúo Santana cuando el griterío subsistió "mi idea no era esa. Si no, pedirles a esas personas, que alguna vez conocimos y alguna vez creímos que eran nuestros amigos, que de una vez por todas sigan con sus vidas. Porque nosotros ya lo hicimos." Aplausos y un beso apasionado de Rachel fue la respuesta, mientras la cámara mostraba a esas 6 personas completamentes coloradas de la vergüenza y furia en sus ojos. "Bueno, ahora viene la última canción. Esperamos que lo hayan pasado muy bien y nos veremos pronto. ¡Muchas Gracias!"

* * *

><p>Rachel no se enojó con ella esa noche, al contrario. Le demostró toda la noche lo que sus palabras habían producido en su pequeño cuerpo y Santana no pudo caminar bastante bien al día siguiente. Aunque le prometió a Rachel que lo haría cada vez que fuera necesario si esa iba a ser siempre su reacción.<p>

Y como resultaron, nunca supieron más de esas 6 personas que habían ido a ver a Runaway en una noche de conciertos en Ohio.

Las dos estaban tranquilas, felices y seguían, juntas de gira.

* * *

><p>Cuando la gira terminó, aunque su disco seguía siendo uno de los mas vendidos del año, ellas ya se estaban preparando para otro disco y una nueva entrada monetaria. Muchos artistas querían que Runaway escribiera sus canciones. Quinn comenzó a tener ofertas para hacer películas y su fama iba aumentando de a poco. Brittany daba pasos agigantados en su carrera, comenzando a hacer coreografías para los artistas que le pedían canciones a sus amigos.<p>

Todo estaba muy bien en la vida de Rachel, Noah, Santana, Quinn, Gabriel, Nick y Brittany, acompañados por Shelby, Beth y Sue Sylvester.

Una noche, Santana dijo, medio en broma que el tener a Rachel en sus vidas era como tener al duende que está al final del arcoiris cumpliendo todos tus deseos. Pero nadie se río, todos miraron a Rachel seriamente y gritaron al únisono ¡Es verdad!.

Para el Halloween siguiente y una fiesta a la que todos asistieron, la diva, fue disfrazada de un duende irlandés, con peluca, barba y todo.

* * *

><p>Antes de comenzar a grabar el segundo disco, Santana le exigió a Rachel que pusiera una fecha para su boda. Su exigencia, venía del hecho de que no quería esperar mucho tiempo más, ni siquiera un año. Quería casarse y aunque sabía que era solo un papel, era para ella importante tener a la diva el resto de su vida legalemente a su lado.<p>

Después de que Rachel decidiera junto a ella, que lo mejor era casarse en Julio, las dos esas noches se fueron a dormir.

No sabían lo que la mañana les iba a deparar. No sabían lo que la fama les iba a deparar. Ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo mas podían disfrutar todo eso. Pero si sabían que se iban a ir a dormir como aquella primera noche de su escape, abrazadas. Para despertarse a una nueva vida de la misma forma. Juntas.

Fin.


End file.
